Nuestra Historia
by TinkOfAli
Summary: Esta es la historia del amor entre James Potter y Tom Riddle, desde sus inicios, las aventuras y momentos que vivieron juntos, los buenos y malos momentos, la historia de amor de James y Tom. "Nuestra Historia, amor..." TRJP-SBSS-LMRL,SLASH, LEMON, Mpreg.
1. Capitulo 1  Asi Empieza Nuestra Histora

**Titulo:** Nuestra Historia

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia/Acción

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son creación de J.K Rowling, la mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a ella aunque algunos extras o secundarios son de mi invención.

**Sumario:** James Potter está en su séptimo año en Hogwarts, haciendo sus planes para futuro, cuando en una salida a Hogsmeade se encuentra con un misterioso y atractivo hombre, Tom Riddle, ambos se vuelven novios y se enamoran, esta es la historia del amor entre James Potter y Tom Riddle, desde sus inicios, las aventuras y momentos que vivieron juntos, los buenos y malos momentos, la historia de amor de James y Tom.

**Aclaraciones:** Tom Riddle no nacerá en 1926, nacerá en 1953. Hay algunos detalles en el aspecto físico de los personajes que cambiaran, sin embargo no cambia lo esencial. Lucius Malfoy estará estudiando en el mismo año que los Merodeadores por puro capricho mío, tal vez algunos personajes sean OoC, en mi defensa puedo asegurar que no se tienen datos exactos de la forma de ser de mis personajes en esa etapa de sus vidas. Tom Riddle si bien en los libros era un maniaco no se sabía cómo era cuando no era Lord Voldemort asi que con él es con el que más me arriesgo, con el resto de los personajes intento ser lo más certera posible, también hay que tener en cuenta que la historia cambia parte de las vidas de todos los personajes asi que yo juego con sus sentimientos y por lo tanto sus caracteres pueden cambiar a medida que van viviendo nuevas experiencias.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los pensamientos en presente de James.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que sucedieron en el pasado que recuerda James.

"..."Texto"..." Son los pensamientos de los personajes durante el recuerdo de James.

**Parejas:** La principal será Tom Riddle/James Potter, a su alrededor se irán formando las parejas Sirius/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Frank/Nott, Peter/OC y muchas más que irán viendo en el camino.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash (explicito y con futuro Lemon), Yuri/Female (se deja entre ver), Mpreg (va a ser natural en futuros capítulos). El mundo en el que se encuentra este Fic es uno donde las relaciones MujerxHombre, HombrexHombre y MujerxMujer son totalmente normales, y en cada tipo de parejas se pueden reproducir (ya sé que reproducir sonó muy guache, lo lamento U-.-').

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic, lo hice queriendo representar una historia de amor que se asemeja mucho a las relaciones normales (en lo normal que puede ser el amor) y eso es lo que quiero mostrar, la relación amorosa de Tom y James desde el punto más real posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 - Asi comienza nuestra historia<strong>

_El dolor me consumía mientras intentaba mantenerme consiente, cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba en un pequeño estado de parálisis causada por el dolor, el maldito dolor. Alcanzaba a ver borrones que pasaban rápidamente ante mis ojos, casi todo a mi alrededor era blanco, San Mungo, el olor inconfundible de la lejía invadía mi activa nariz, oía voces a mi alrededor, sabía que estaban cerca pero las oía más lejos que nunca, ¡maldito dolor!, podía sentir gritos, tal vez llamándome, tal vez animándome... ¿tal vez dándome valor? Oía gritos, gemidos y llantos de dolor, después de un rato los reconoció como míos, nadie podía gritar de esa manera tan escandalosa aparte de mi... y Molly Weasley, claro, pero ella no estaba hay... ¿o tal vez si?, el dolor se intensifico de repente haciendo que mi cuerpo se convulsionara y oyere los gritos que identifique como míos más fuertes, ¡joder, me duelen hasta las partes donde no tengo partes!, maldito dolor._

_De repente el panorama cambio, estaba en un lugar más oscuro... ¿un quirófano? Fuertes luces cayeron sobre mis parpados confirmándome mis sospechas, maldito dolor, pude reconocer entre mis gritos ese nombre, ¡ese maldito nombre! El nombre del hombre causante de mi resiente dolor, me aseguro de maldecirlo con todas las palabras ofensivas que podía recordar a pesar de mi semiinconsciencia, después de varios minutos de gritarle cual insulto conocía al atarbán causante de mi dolor, mi garganta ya no pudo más, y entonces solo se escuchaban mis quejidos, apagados por innumerables voces conocidas, y otras no tanto._

_Pero mejor comenzar desde el principio, ¿por dónde mas si no?, esta es una de esas historias que empiezan por su final y dejan al lector en incertidumbre constante, puede que no sea la historia más feliz, tal vez tampoco la más triste, si tenemos suerte tampoco será la mas graciosa, tal vez sea la menos fantástica o la menos romántica, puede que el final les sorprenda... tal vez no, pero es mi historia._

_El día en el que lo conocí no fue un hermoso día de primavera repleto de flores. Tampoco fue un melancólico día de otoño con lluvia y efectos de hojas flotantes. Ni siquiera un exótico día de verano con un calor repleto de pasión. Fue un día de invierno, pero no uno romántico, con nieve cayendo y un paisaje navideño. Fue uno de esos días normales, finalizaba el invierno y la primavera aun no quería despertarse, la nieve estaba mezclada con la tierra y en vez de nieve corría un aire húmedo y pesado, sin embargo era un día brillante para mí (a pesar de que solo se asomaban un par de tímidos rayos de sol por entre las nubes)._

El colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts, se alzaba orgulloso, repleto de alumnos que emocionados (y otros no tanto) esperaban la primera salida a Hogsmeade de ese año, James Potter con sus orgullosos 17 años, se había despertado temprano esa mañana, a pesar de sus intentos por volver a dormir, no lo logro, asi que a las seis de la mañana en punto entro con su típico paso seguro al gran comedor, en la mesa de Gryffindor solo pudo divisar a dos personas, alguna mocosa de segundo año y la inconfundible cabellera roja de Lily Evans. Se sentó al lado de la pelirroja que revisaba sus apuntes mientras tomaba su café.

Lily – James se sentó a su lado al tiempo que la chica le dirigía una mirada divertida.

¿has madrugado? Ese suceso está en mi lista de cosas que sucederán cuando llegue la Apocalipsis.

Pues seguro estamos en los últimos días – James y Lily se rieron con naturalidad, su amiga pelirroja dejo sus apuntes y se concentro mas en comer mientras miraba curiosa al azabache.

James intento ignorar la mirada de "yo-se-todo-lo-humanamente-posible" de Lily y se sirvió un tazón de cereales, una comida muggle realmente deliciosa, en ese momento hicieron su aparición matutina las lechuzas. La mañana siguió normal, mas tarde aparecieron Sirius, Remus y Peter, los tres sorprendidos por el inesperado madrugar de James y la mañana siguió normal: le hicieron una broma a los Slytherin, se rieron de su nueva hazaña y jugaron a "adivina de que sabor es tu grajea". Finalmente llego la hora de irse a Hogsmeade, Remus se disculpo con el alegando que iba a quedarse a estudiar ya que aun estaba perjudicado por la Luna llena pasada, Sirius decidió dormir mas y Peter dijo algo como "y-yo, tengo q-que i-irme" y salió corriendo, asi que finalmente un muy aburrido James Potter se monto en un carruaje rodeado de emocionados niños de tercero y disfruto de su viaje a Hogsmeade en soledad.

Mientras meditaba sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo, James dirigió sus pasos a donde estos lo llevaran, sin ser muy consciente de su entorno termino metido en el bosque, sentado sobre una gran roca mirando como la nieve se derretía muy, pero muuy lentamente. Después de un tiempo indefinido y con un suspiro resignado, James decidió que lo mejor sería ir a comer algo, el sol indicaba que era pasado el mediodía, ¿cómo puedo haber desperdiciado medio día viendo como la nieve se derretía?, con paso cansado llego a las tres escobas, estuvo tentado a cambiar su rumbo e ir a la cabeza de puerco, pero no era divertido ir a un lugar tétrico si no estaba con el resto de los Merodeadores.

Un whisky de fuego, Rosmerta – dijo con coquetería a la jovencita frente a la barra.

James, cariño, no digas tonterías – y una muy sonriente Rosmerta le paso un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

Venga, ¿qué tal un Ron?

No

Sabes, hoy te ves especialmente bella, ¿te has cortado el pelo?

Sí, pero no caeré en tus trucos, tomate tu cerveza sin protestar – y sin más explicación desapareció detrás de una puerta, James no pudo evitar reír y tomarse de buena gana su cerveza.

Mientras se tomaba la cerveza se sintió específicamente solo, asi que le hecho una distraída mirada a todo el pub, seguía siendo tan rustico como lo recordaba de tercero. Su recorrido fue interrumpido al mirar a una de las puntas de la barra donde se veía una figura esbelta, dejo de respirar un instante mientras inspeccionaba mas al hombre, era joven, tal vez unos veinte años o un poco más, estaba vestido de manera elegante y parecía ser bastante alto, sostenía en su mano un whisky, James se deleito detallando esas manos, los dedos largos elegantes y el color de su piel tan blanca como el mármol, su recorrido bajo por las largas piernas para volver a subir hacia su pecho, no parecía muy musculoso, pero si lo suficiente, paso su vista a la corbata que colgaba en su cuello, verde, subió por la piel de el cuello y se centro en la quijada, bien formada, muy varonil, subió hacia sus labios delgados y se distrajo con la respingada nariz hasta que se topo con los ojos verdes (*), James casi se cae de la silla al sentir la penetrante mirada verde, se volteo a toda velocidad volviendo su vista a la barra y cogió con ambas manos la cerveza de mantequilla, no tuvo que mirarse en el reflejo del vidrio del vaso de su cerveza de mantequilla para saber que debería estar rojo ya que podía sentir el calor en su cara, ¡Joder! Solo a él le podían pasar ese tipo de cosas, ¡joder!, intento hacerse el indiferente y a pesar de verse tentado a voltear hacia el hermoso hombre, se contuvo y fijo su mirada en su cerveza mientras intentaba apagar el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón, ¡joder!

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, sintió a sus mejillas con su calor natural y volvió a tomar de su cerveza con más tranquilidad. Sin embargo la tranquilidad no duro mucho, siendo consciente de tener mirada periférica pudo notar que el hombre se acercaba a él, el sonrojo volvió a su cara y bajo con mas brusquedad de la necesaria el vaso, ¿y ahora qué?, posiblemente el hombre solo se ha cercaba a él para armar alguna escena tipo "¿qué miras?", o peor, tal vez venía a burlarse de él. Armándose de su valor Gryffindor volteo la cabeza hacia el hombre que a esas alturas ya estaba parado a su lado.

Hola – la voz era baja y varonil, sensual, si, sexy esa era la palabra, ese tío tenía una voz que calentaría hasta los polos, ¿cómo podía sonar tan bien una palabra tan normal?

Hola – al comparar voces, James se sintió fatal, su voz sonaba más aguda e incluso infantil, ¡joder! Y el tan orgulloso que había estado de su cambio de voz, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía James respiro profundo y decidió que era hora de actuar y sacar sus "encantos" a relucir – soy James, James Potter – y tras esas palabras armo la mejor de sus sonrisas made in James.

Tom, Tom Riddle – James sintió quitarse un peso de encima (peso que no sabía que tenía) al ver que el hombre, Tom, no lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Un gusto – soltó ahora más relajado, y vio con éxtasis como el hombre se sentaba en la silla junto a él.

Una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor – Rosmerta asomo su cabeza y escondió no muy exitosamente su sorpresa y curiosidad al verlos juntos, sin embargo asintió.

No te había visto antes en el pueblo – dijo con fingida tranquilidad James - ¿eres de aquí?

No, solo vine aquí por cuestiones de trabajo, este es un pueblo que tiene muchas antiguas familias.

Sí, todos los ricos de familias distinguidas que no tienen hijos vienen a vivir aquí su vejez – dijo James mientras volvía a beber su cerveza, por lo que no se percato de la ahora curiosa mirada del hombre junto a él.

Si... ¿tú vives aquí?

No, yo... – James volteo su vista hacia Tom, se veía lo suficiente mayor para ya tener un trabajo... incluso una familia, casi se atraganta ante esa idea, ¿qué le iba a decir a un hombre de esa edad y clase? Lo más seguro es que apenas le nombrara que seguía en el colegio saldría corriendo – algo asi, estudio en Hogwarts – maldijo, por primera vez en su vida la sinceridad Gryffindor y la manera en que sus palabras salían sin pensar, esa era la maldición de los Potter.

Ya veo – James levanto la cabeza para mirar con satisfacción como Tom parecía haber tomado la noticia con tranquilidad, tal vez era más joven de lo que pensaba, o tal vez simplemente le daba igual, sin embargo James no pudo guardar la gran sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras – yo también estudie en Hogwarts – dijo con su voz tranquila y sensual Tom.

¿enserio? – James no pudo más que agrandar su sonrisa, feliz de ver que el otro parecía querer entablar una conversación con él.

Después de otro par de cervezas de mantequilla Tom Riddle, que como su mismo nombre lo indicaba era todo un misterio(*), lo invito caballerosamente a dar un paseo por las afueras de Hogsmeade, mientras daban su tercera vuelta alrededor del pequeño pueblo, ya habían hablado de una gran cantidad de cosas, revelando información que no debería ser revelada a una persona que se conoce apenas hace unas horas, pero a ninguno parecía importarle, tenían la sensación de conocerse de toda la vida, James incluso ya había revelado que sus padres habían muerto hace más de un año y Tom había hablado incluso un poco de su terrible estadía en el orfanato, era relajante hablar y hablar, eso era lo que sentían ambos, se sentían... cómodos.

Tras otra larga conversación ambos hombres se pararon frente a la valla de la casa de los gritos, James camino seguro y se apoyo en la baranda mirando la casa desde la distancia, Tom se quedo un poco atrás observando el "paisaje" frente a él, después de encontrar su comportamiento poco formal se acerco al más joven y se apoyo junto a él, cuidando que ambos se tocasen lo suficiente para el estar satisfecho y no asustar a su compañero.

La casa mas embrujada de Gran Bretaña – hablo Tom después de un cómodo silencio en el que ambos contemplaban la casa, la risa de James no solo hizo saltar su estomago como sucedía desde la primera vez que la oyó, sino que también le causo curiosidad, la mayoría de las personas no se reían de los embrujos.

No es verdad – Tom volteo su cabeza para quedar cara a cara con el azabache, permitiéndose perderse en esa sonrisa por unos segundos.

¿qué dices?

Bueno, es un secreto – James le giño un ojo travieso – pero si te puedo decir que es una casa hermosa.

Y sin mayores palabras James siguió su camino devuelta al pueblo. Mientras intentaba analizar esas palabras, Tom siguió al muchacho sin protestar.

El resto de la tarde paso de manera tranquila, el clima había mejorado en algún momento y el sol había dejado ver su cabellera, James y Tom comieron en las tres escobas bajo la curiosa mirada de Rosmerta mientras seguían hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, tras otra amena conversación (mucho más profunda) en una banca en las profundidades del bosque (Tom tenia cierto interés extraño en estar en lugares donde no llamase la atención), ambos ya se encontraban en la cabeza de puerco, sentados juntos en una mesa mientras tomaban todo tipo de alcohol sin fijarse mucho en los efectos a los que llevaría eso.

¿no tienes que ir ya a Hogwarts? – James le miro con una sonrisa burlona.

¡qué va! – James se tomo su tiempo para recuperarse lo suficiente de los efectos del alcohol para hablar – desde quinto no han podido controlar que lleguemos a las ocho, por lo que extendieron el permiso hasta las doce para los de quinto para arriba.

Claro

Tom Riddle no era una de esas personas que hiciera lo que la gente del común hacia, por lo que estaba bastante sorprendido de sentir semejante cantidad de alcohol en su sangre, incluso, para su desesperación, James parecía tener más resistencia al alcohol que él, esa idea se fue rápidamente de su cabeza al ver que el chico se iba inclinando peligrosamente hacia un lado de la silla, con un movimiento ágil Tom volvió a poner en su lugar a James quien solo le sonrió con inocencia.

Debo ir al baño – murmuro entre dientes James y se levanto de la silla meciéndose peligrosamente.

Te acompaño

No, estoy bien, enserio – dijo el chico de ojos cafés caminando a tumbos.

Si, ya lo sé – dijo con ironía el pelinegro siguiendo al otro a una distancia prudente.

Cuando ya se habían metido en el pasillo que dirigía al baño, paso lo inevitable, James se fue de lado hasta estrellarse contra la pared, con Tom Riddle pegado a él después de un fallido intento por no dejarlo caer, ambos encajando perfectamente como dos piezas de ajedrez, prácticamente pegados el uno del otro.

Y ahí estaba el, el grandioso Tom Marvolo Riddle, entonado (porque él no está borracho sino entonado) después de haber hablado todo el día con un chico que hasta ese momento conocía. E hay al gran señor oscuro que estaba abriéndose con fuerza un espacio entre las familias sangre pura, mirando con ternura esos ojos color chocolate. El grandioso hombre que se había ganado ya el respeto de gran cantidad de magos y brujas, mirando con hambre los carnosos labios de un Gryffindor de diecisiete años. E hay el mago que pensaba apoderarse del mundo, enrollando entre sus brazos el cuerpo del más pequeño y pegándolo con mayor fuerza a él, besándolo.

James se recupero con una rapidez impresionante de su aturdimiento al sentir esos suaves labios sobre los suyos y subió sus manos hasta enredarlas en el suave cabello negro del hombre frente a él, una sensación extraña se apodero de su cuerpo haciendo que sus piernas perdieran la mayor parte de su fuerza, si Tom no lo estuviera sosteniendo de la cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello, seguro James estaría tirado en el piso, el beso era pasional, lleno de energía, una batalla campal entre amabas lenguas, la una intentando dominar a la otra, James perdió la batalla en algún momento y ahora solo se dejaba hacer mientras se paraba en las puntas de los pies para mayor acceso a la boca del contrario. Tom en un impulso, estrello con fuerza al de cabellos revueltos contra la pared y oyó, con satisfacción como un gemido salía por los carnosos y suaves labios del más pequeño, y ese mismo gemido moría en su boca, pero todo lo bueno dura poco (o eso pensaron ellos al separarse después de un buen rato) ambas respiraciones agitadas, con las frentes juntas, mirándose a los ojos, verde contra café. Después de calmar lo suficiente su respiración, James formo una gran sonrisa en su angelical rostro, esa sonrisa que Tom nunca había visto en nadie, la sonrisa de James Potter, y como era de esperarse Tom actuó sobre la influencia de dicha sonrisa, y le devolvió la sonrisa al azabache, James no pudo más que agrandar aun mas su sonrisa, era la primera vez en todo el día que veía a Tom Riddle sonreír, y esa sonrisa era solo para él.

James – hablo con voz suave Tom sin separarse ni un poco del nombrado – sería bueno volver a vernos una vez mas... tal vez mas veces, seria... interesante, ¿no es asi? – James casi no cabe en sí, Tom Riddle le estaba pidiendo de manera casi directa volver a repetir ese día, casi parecía estarle proponiendo algo formal, a la manera Slytherin del oji verde, claro está.

¿y porque no? – fue la respuesta evasiva de James.

Y como si de magnetismo se tratase, ambas bocas se volvieron a unir en un beso, uno más lento y profundo que el anterior, cargado de emociones encontradas que ni siquiera habían dejado tiempo a ambos protagonistas para meditarlas, un beso de esos que solo se viven con cierta persona, un beso tal vez no extraordinario, mas si perfecto.

James Potter se bajo del carruaje, frente a la entrada principal de Hogwarts apenas faltando 30 segundos para la media noche, saludo a la profesora McGonagall con sus ya populares "que guapa que estas hoy, Minie" y sin contratiempos subió a su sala común, donde había un par de niñas de sexto cuchicheando entre ellas, y sin darle importancia subió hasta su habitación, la cual estaba en penumbras, tras un agradecimiento a todos los dioses que conocía James se puso la piyama, se cepillo los dientes y se metió a la cama cerrando las cortinas, tras poner la cabeza en la almohada cayo dormido con una sonrisa bobas en la cara.

* * *

><p>(*) Riddle significa "Acertijo, Adivinanza".<p>

(*) Se que el color de los ojos de Tom Riddle es negro, pero en mi Fic tendrá los ojos Verdes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo de mi primer Fic, con la presencia de mis personajes favoritos, "Los Merodeadores" siempre me ha encantado leer las historias sobre ellos. Soy fanática del Yaoi, y e intentado hacer un buen trabajo con esta relación Tom/James, digamos que no fue un gran reto ya que en el mundo en el que se desarrolla el Fic (mundo de mi invención) es normal ver parejas homosexuales, y entre ellas pueden tener hijos. Es mi primer Fic asi que todo es nuevo para mí, tal vez lo noten, espero que no. Publicare los sábados, martes y jueves, si no puedo cumplir con el horario les avisare.

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo y mi primer Fic, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo el martes si Slytherin lo permite... ¡Feliz Día!

**Dato Curioso:** La idea de este Fic se me ocurrió en el colegio, la profesora estaba enferma y nos dejaron esa hora libre, a mi cabeza llegaron las imágenes de Harry junto a sus padres, dos hombres (mente de FanGirl del Yaoi) y sin más busque en mi mente a quien se parecía el otro padre que no era James, y llego a mí la imagen de Tom Riddle, vi una familia normal y feliz, y eso me lleno de energía para coger un cuaderno y copiar un montón de ideas y cambios que le haría a la historia original.


	2. Capitulo 2  Conociendonos

**Titulo:** Nuestra Historia

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia/Acción

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son creación de J.K Rowling.

**Sumario:** Esta es la historia del amor entre James Potter y Tom Riddle, desde sus inicios, las aventuras y momentos que vivieron juntos, los buenos y malos momentos, la historia de amor de James y Tom, "Nuestra Historia, amor..."

**Aclaraciones:** Tom Riddle no nacerá en 1926, nacerá en 1953. Lucius Malfoy estará estudiando en el mismo año que los Merodeadores. Van a haber posibles OoC y pequeños cambios físicos a lo largo de la historia, son muy pequeños e intentare ser lo más certera posible.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los pensamientos en presente de James.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que sucedieron en el pasado que recuerda James.

"..."Texto"..." Son los pensamientos de los personajes durante el recuerdo de James.

**Parejas:** La principal será Tom Riddle/James Potter, a su alrededor se irán formando las parejas Sirius/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Frank/Nott, Peter/OC y muchas más que irán viendo en el camino.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash, Mpreg, Lemon Yaoi, Yuri.

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic, lo hice queriendo representar una historia de amor que se asemeja mucho a las relaciones normales (en lo normal que puede ser el amor) y eso es lo que quiero mostrar, la relación amorosa de Tom y James desde el punto más real posible.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 – Conociéndonos<p>

James Charlus Potter llevaba una muy amena y extraña relación con un misterioso y hermoso hombre de nombre Tom Riddle, desde aquel largo y precioso día en Hogsmeade no se habían vuelto a ver, sin embargo se comunicaban diariamente por lechuza, era tanto asi que a veces se escribían más de una vez por día, James estaba radiante desde entonces, la sensación de confianza y seguridad que le dejaba aquel esbelto hombre lo motivaba a que todos los días a cada instante pensar en el, era un tanto confuso, habían quedado de verse en Hogsmeade cuando Tom volviera a estabilizarse en Inglaterra ya que su trabajo como recolector de ingredientes Pociones lo había llevado a Irlanda esos últimos días, James sabia, por boca y letra del mismo Tom, que el trabajo del mayor lo llevaba de vez en cuando y por largos plazos a algún bosque encantado fuera de Inglaterra, al parecer era un trabajo donde tenían viajes constantes, y por eso, después de que James, aun con el alcohol en sus venas, le dijera que podía escapar de Hogwarts solo para verlo, el mayor se había negado rápidamente, James solo esperaba el pronto regreso del hombre... y que cuando lo hiciera se interesara en volver a verlo, las imágenes de ese mugroso pasillo de la cabeza de puerco se repetían una y otra vez ante los ojos de James, mas de una vez Remus lo había regañado por no prestarle atención a alguna clase o por distraerse en sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, incluso en una ocasión había recibido el golpe de una Bludger en una pierna, gracias a la magia la herida se había sanado en apenas dos horas. Sin embargo James cada vez estaba más inquieto sobre si Tom querría volver a verlo, mas intentaba no escribir cartas comprometedoras para no poner nervioso al mayor, no quería quedar como una tonta chiquilla Hufflepuff enamorada, y no que tuviera nada con las Hufflepuff, pero eran muy dadas a expresar sus sentimientos de manera melosa y pega chenta, el no quería quedar de esa manera ante el de ojos verdes, le interesaba lo suficiente como para intentar dejar ver su mejor lado, porque asi era, el hasta hace poco desconocido le interesaba, y mucho, le gustaba y le interesaba quedar bien frente a él.

Por su parte, Tom Riddle, en ese momento desarrollando su papel de Lord Voldemort, estaba sentado en su "trono", camuflando su identidad tras la capota de su gruesa y negra capa y unas luces titilantes y tenues (eso le hacía dar al salón un aura oscura y terrorífica), hace poco le había llegado la ultima lechuza de James, donde el chico, con un gran sentido del humor para la seriedad del asunto, le contaba sobre su accidente en entrenamiento de Quidditch, había estado a punto de aparecer un escritorio, una pluma y un pergamino cuando una de sus subordinadas, de esas de las que no venia al caso (ni valía la pena) aprenderse el nombre, le dijera muy respetuosamente (arrodillada en el piso con la cabeza agachada y sudando del miedo) que cinco nuevos sangre puras se unían a su causa, tras echar a la desdichada del salón y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, se inclino para responderle al azabache, sin embargo, ahora se generaba una duda en el, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Había conocido a un chico y ahora se carteaba con el de manera constante, como si se conociesen de toda la vida, y lo peor es que hasta ese momento no se había preguntado el porqué (cosa rara en el analítico ex-Slytherin), le había dicho mucho de su vida al chico, incluso se había aventurado a hablar un poco de sus sentimientos cuando vivía en el orfanato. Le había mentido, sí que lo había hecho, pero solo lo suficiente para que el chico no sospechara ni un poco. Había inventado la excelente escusa sobre su trabajo (Recolector de Ingredientes para Pociones y Pocionistas) y esto dejaba en claro que había momentos en los que se ausentaría, sin embargo, también le había prometido a James que le escribiría apenas terminado su hipotético viaje a Irlanda para que se viesen, el chico le había dicho que podía salir de Hogwarts cuando quisiera (si no tenia clase o entrenamiento de Quidditch) y la idea le había parecido tentadora, demasiado tentadora para ser saludable, lo quería ver, si, quería volver a James Potter, con su cabello alborotado y su gigantesca sonrisa, y eso lo había asustado, ¡no!, lo asustaba, y había durado aproximadamente una semana en aceptar el nuevo sentimiento de sentirse asustado, ahora tenía que saber qué hacer, le asustaba que le interesara de manera intensa ver a un chico de diecisiete años que acababa de conocer y con el cual se carteaba a diario, y para darle un pequeño bonus a la situación, un chico que estaba como quería, con ese aire infantil, angelical y travieso que había llevado al gran Lord Voldemort a besarlo en un pasillo donde cualquiera los pudo ver. Tras mirar al pergamino como si en el estuvieran todas las respuestas que necesitaba, agarro la pluma y la hundió en el tintero, y con su pulcra y aristocrática letra escribió lo que había querido escribir días atrás.

* * *

><p>James se encontraba tirado en el peludo y mullidos sofá rojo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, frente a la chimenea. Había dejado su cabeza colgando de uno de los lados del sofá, mirando con atención al rubio frente a él, el cual, para su extrañeza parecía brillar con luz propia.<p>

Moony, ¿qué tal? – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

Muy bien, gracias – le respondió Remus con una sonrisa tierna.

Hm... – James miro con ojo crítico las facciones, movimientos y expresiones de su compañero mientras este hacia sus deberes.

¡os tengo noticias! – grito un sonriente Sirius Black entrando a la sala común con una gran sonrisa, y justo detrás de él un emocionado Peter.

No grites, Black – lo regaño Lily, pero sin embargo se acerco a donde estaba el moreno para oír dicha noticia, James con una ágil movimiento se unió a ellos.

Veréis, encontré el porqué de que Remus esté tan extraño últimamente – James miro con extrañeza a Sirius, el siempre se enteraba antes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor que Sirius, ¿cómo es que Sirius había notado la extrañes de Remus antes que él?, tal vez era debido a que esos días había estado más en "el país de las maravillas" (*) que en Hogwarts, si, debía ser eso.

Yo no estoy extraño – murmuro Remus frunciendo el ceño.

En un libro encontré algo que llamo mi atención – siguió Sirius, ignorando a Remus – resulta que hay algo llamado imprimación – Remus pareció bajar en la escala de blancos peligrosamente – y dicen que aproximadamente, a los diecisiete años, un hombre lobo sufre eso – Lily ahogo una exclamación mirando a Remus con alegría mezclada con sorpresa y curiosidad.

¿y qué es la imprimación? – al verse observado de manera extraña por todos James se regaño por no saber las cosas que todos los demás sabían "debo estudiar más".

La imprimación es una experiencia que algunas criaturas mágicas experimentan, bueno, en si todos lo experimentamos, solo que es más fuerte en algunas especies – Lily tomo aire preparándose para lo que sería una explicación tipo enciclopedia, de esas que la premio anual y prefecta solía dar – la imprimación es el reconocer al amor de tu vida, ya que la gente lo crea o no, cada alma tiene su contraparte, en el caso de los humanos, esa sensación esta hay, es a lo que se le dice "enamoramiento", en algunas personas es más fuerte que otras, por lo que también se habla del dichoso "amor a primera vista", en fin, en los animales mágicos que aparte de su parte humana tienen su parte animal ese sentimiento de "imprimación" es mucho más fuerte, haciendo que solo puedan estar con dicha imprimación y querer estar con el otro para siempre, haciéndolo feliz, ellos distinguen de manera rápida y certera a su "alma gemela" apenas sus instintos terminan de desarrollarse, en el caso de los hombres lobo sucede a los diecisiete más o menos – y tras esa larga explicación Lily tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

¿es eso verdad? – James no pudo reprimir el impulso de preguntárselo directamente al sonrojado Remus.

Pues... bueno, no es tan... técnico... es decir... yo... – era casi adorable ver al pequeño hombre lobo balbuceando.

A ver, Remus – sonrió con picardía Sirius – explícanos tú que es la imprimación.

Bueno... es – tras tomar mucho aire y pensárselo un poco Remus volvió a hablar – entonces estas tu, y tu pareja, y a lo que se le llama imprimación es... exactamente – el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas al no poderse hacer entender.

¿es? – canturreo Sirius.

¡es cuando su subconsciente y tu subconsciente se conectan inconscientemente! – grito de repente Remus con la emoción de quien acaba de tener una epifanía, los cuatro oyentes restantes se quedaron en silencio, debatiéndose entre meditar las palabras o echarse a reír, finalmente optaron por hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

¡pero qué cosas dices, Moony! – grito tras un buen rato de risas James, viendo a su amigo rojo como un tomate por la ira y la vergüenza.

Olvídenlo – y sin más Remus se dio la vuelta dejando a los otros cuatro carcajeándose y siguió con sus deberes.

Cuando por fin se cansaron de reír, todos volvieron a sus anteriores posiciones, Lily se sentó junto a Remus con mirada avergonzada y siguieron haciendo juntos sus deberes, Sirius se sentó junto a James a leer una revista muggle con una gran cantidad de motos y muggles con poca ropa en ellas, James volvió a su posición en el sofá con la cabeza colgando mientras jugaba con su Snitch y Peter lo miraba con atención, cada uno metido en sus cosas, esa era una de las imágenes más constantes en la sala común. James, ensimismado en su juego y en la tranquilidad a su alrededor, fue sacado de su pequeño mundo por un picoteo constante en la ventana más cercana a él, después de ignorarlo por un minuto el sonido este se hizo más fuerte, lo suficiente para que la mayoría de la sala común voltearan a mirar con curiosidad a la lechuza negra y esbelta frente a la ventana.

James tardo un par de segundos en atar cabos (Lechuza picoteando la ventana + lechuza negra y estirada + estoy recibiendo cartas de esa lechuza todos los días = Tom me mando una carta) con un bote que para cualquiera hubiese sido un suicidio, James se levanto del sofá y corrió hacia la ventana, y tras coger su carta, acariciar las hermosas plumas Negras de Ivanov Garibaldi III (llamado por James Iban) y darle una galleta, se dispuso a subir a su habitación con rapidez, dejando a toda la sala común mirando en dirección a los cuartos de los chicos con cara de sorpresa.

James, inconsciente de la curiosidad que dejo en su sala común, cerró las cortinas de su cama para que Frank Longbottom no viera la dichosa carta (aunque el susodicho estaba en su quinto sueño) y se acostó a leerla.

_James:_

_Tienes que tener más cuidado con los entrenamientos de Quidditch, es un juego peligroso incluso en sus prácticas, espero que tengas más cuidado. Ya estoy de nuevo en Inglaterra, volví de Irlanda, tendré que dejar los ingredientes en mi trabajo mañana asi que podríamos vernos pasado mañana, es sábado, y sé que tienes salida a Hogsmeade, cuando nos veamos ya podremos hablar de ese deporte tan irresponsable del Quidditch. Nos podríamos ver en la banca del bosque en la que estuvimos la vez pasada, antes del almuerzo, ¿te parece?_

_Tom Riddle_

James casi se pone a saltar y dar griticos de felicidad, ¡había vuelto y lo quería ver! Sin perder tiempo cogió un pedazo de pergamino y escribió con alegría su respuesta.

James, aun con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, y después de enviar con Lila (su lechuza) la respuesta, volvió a la sala común para encontrarse con la misma imagen de todos los días frente a sus ojos, como si nada hubiese pasado volvió a su antigua posición y siguió jugando con la Snitch.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y más rápido de lo que pensaba James, llego el sábado 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín, la mañana trascurrió con tranquilidad, los Merodeadores llegaron un poco más tarde al desayuno donde los esperaba Lily con esa típica mirada de curiosidad dirigida solo a Remus, después de que él les dijo de "buena" gana que efectivamente ya había imprimado, los merodeadores restantes mas Lily había tratado por todos los medios de que dijera el nombre de la persona que su corazón había elegido, mas sin embargo (y a pesar de métodos poco ortodoxos utilizados por los Merodeadores y hasta la propia Lily) el pequeño lobito no había soltado ni una sola letra del nombre de su imprimación, cosa que puso nerviosos a los demás, ¿qué era lo suficientemente malo como para que Remus no se los pudiera decir?<p>

Tras pasar una amena mañana al estilo Merodeador (haciéndole bromas a los Slytherin, específicamente a Snivellus) se encaminaron a Hogsmeade, el pueblo estaba repleto de adornos rosa, flores y moños, Sirius pronto desapareció en las tres escobas, había aceptado una cita múltiple, tres chicas y dos chicos le habían casi suplicado ir con ellos a Hogsmeade, asi que Sirius, practico como siempre los invito a los cinco a compartir el día con él. Remus desapareció antes incluso de que James pensara en seguirlo para saber sobre su pareja, Peter desapareció por la plaza principal con su novio Crabbe... ¿o era Goyle?, en fin, el hecho es que James pudo escaparse hacia el bosque a buscar a Tom.

* * *

><p>Tom estaba sentado en la dichosa banca maldiciendo su poca conciencia al no poner una hora exacta en la carta, había estado desde las siete de la mañana en aquella banca, y a pesar del tiempo los nervios no salían de su cuerpo, maldita sensación. Sus insultos hacia sus sentimientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver una delgada figura caminando hacia él, la primera sensación fue la de alivio, luego vino la extraña felicidad y finalmente domino el nerviosismo, ¿cómo se suponía que se actuaba en esos momentos?, nunca había tenido un tipo de relación como esa, la que más se le acercaba era la relación que mantenida con Abraxas Malfoy, y eso era un compañerismo muy parecido a la amistad, esto no era una de esas relaciones que él había tachado como necesarias (generalmente necesitadas para cumplir sus fines).<p>

Hola – James escondió sus nervios bajo su gran sonrisa de saludo.

Hola, James – no importaba cuantas veces lo oyera, siempre que Tom lo llamaba por su nombre el único pensamiento coherente de su cabeza era "nació para decir mi nombre".

¿qué tal todo?

Estupendamente – Tom, al levantarse de la silla sintió los efectos de no haberse movido ni un centímetro por cuatro horas.

Me alegro – James le dedico una sonrisa aun mas grande.

Mientras charlaban sobre lo que habían hecho en la semana (o más bien, James hablaba y Tom asentía) fueron caminando por la hermosura de ese bosque primaveral, después de que se acabara la historia de lo sucedido en la semana, se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, pero a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad del momento ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos "¿porque no me ha besado? ¡Se arrepintió! Por las pantimedias de Merlín, ¡se arrepintió!, ¿me estará disiento de manera silenciosa que solo quiere que seamos amigos?, ¿le pareceré muy chico, muy gordo, muy flaco, muy feo, muy lindo, muy inmaduro, muy maduro, muy alto, muy bajo, muy sonriente, muy serio...?" y mientras los pensamientos de James corrían a rienda suelta (*) Tom lo miraba de reojo con un dilema parecido "¿lo debería besar?, bueno sería muy cursi pero le dejaría claro que no quiero ser solo su amigo... ¿no quiero ser solo su amigo?".

Tom/James – dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes para después reír por su ocurrencia.

Yo quería... bueno, primero tu – cedió James, Tom se quedo mirando como embelesado la sonrisa nerviosa en los labios del azabache y su tenue rubor, y dejando su razón en un lugar muy lejano, agacho su cabeza hasta unir sus labios con los del más pequeño, una caricia.

Después de que sus mentes se aclarara con la respuesta divina (que llego en modo de beso) James y Tom siguieron su camino un poco más tranquilos, y tras varias secciones de "respuestas" cada una más prolongada y apasionada que la anterior llegaron a Hogsmeade donde dejaron de lado su anterior y gratificante actividad, James entonces inicio con una charla nueva, en la que hablaban sobre el Quidditch y Tom daba su punto de vista, que era un deporte peligroso y nada entretenido.

Deberías hablar con mi amiga Lily – rio James al escucharlo – apuesto a que ella te amaría si le dijeras esas ideas sobre el Quidditch – Tom de repente se quedo parado en mitad de la calle, James se volteo a mirarlo con curiosidad, parecía extrañamente serio.

Sobre eso, James – James entrecerró un poco sus ojos y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta estar frente al oji verde.

¿sobre qué? – pregunto evasivo.

No me parecería prudente que... ya sabes, hablaras sobre mí con las demás personas – James entrecerró un poco mas sus ojos.

No son las demás personas, son mis amigos.

Sí, pero me parecería mejor que no fuéramos abarrotas por preguntas – James tras un par de segundos relajo su expresión y suspiro con fuerza, bueno, ¿y que esperaba, que lo publicaran en el profeta?, en fin, debió venirla venir desde que se entero de la extraña necesidad de su compañero por pasar inadvertido.

Bien, nadie lo sabrá – Tom pareció calmarse, había sido bastante extraño sentir la mirada acusadora de James en vez de sus constantes miradas cálidas y alegres.

Bien – y mientras Tom se juraba mentalmente hacer lo posible por no recibir otra de esas mirada, James miro su alrededor.

Deberíamos ir a Madame Tudipié, estamos cerca y muero del hambre.

Claro

El almuerzo estuvo bien, el aire era un tanto incomodo ya que la señora Tudipié, con su negro moño, no paraba de enviarles miradas extrañas (una mezcla entre alegría y éxtasis curioso) que los dos comensales no podían ignorar, el restaurante estaba decorado para la ocasión, tenia ramilletes, muérdago y las mesas estaban separadas por telas rosas y blancas para darles más privacidad a la parejas (cosa que Tom agradeció, mejor que nadie más los viese en ese romántico lugar), sin embargo al salir del restaurante el aire volvió a ser el mismo y volvieron a sus tan ansiadas sesiones de besos, no fue de sorprenderse que el atardecer los pillara recostados contra un árbol, James tironeando suavemente los cabellos negros y Tom pasando sus manos, una por la cintura de James y la otra acariciando una de las suaves mejillas, ambos besándose apasionadamente, ambos se separaron, y mientras tranquilizaban sus respiraciones James se fijo en el cielo con un tanto de fastidio, ¿que no se podía detener el tiempo?

Tienes que irte – afirmo Tom como leyendo el pensamiento de James.

Si – dijo aun jadeando James.

En silencio Tom se levanto y desde arriba pudo contemplar fascinado los ojos chocolate de James, con ese brillo peculiar, el sonrojo que atravesaba la piel canela de sus mejillas y con orgullo vio los labios hinchados del azabache, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo al saber que él era el responsable de que esos carnosos labios estuvieran rojos.

¿te acompaño a algún lado? – James le sonrió con picardía al otro.

Tal vez otro día – Tom, ya consiente de el humor negro y pervertido que James tenia, decidió dejarlo pasar.

Bien, podríamos vernos...

La próxima salida a Hogsmeade es dentro de mes y medio – Tom se sintió a el mismo formando una mueca de fastidio y decepción, muy rara en el – pero puedo salir antes – rio James al ver la expresión de su... ¿amigo?, ¿novio?, ¿amante?, ¿compañero?, ya no sabía que exactamente.

No voy a viajar por ahora

Podemos vernos el lunes, tengo toda la tarde libre

* * *

><p><em>Ese mes de febrero paso con una lentitud deliciosa para mi, aun puedo recordar esas tardes de primavera, y entre día y día ya era finales de Marzo, Tom y yo llegamos al acuerdo de vernos Lunes, Miercoles, Viernes y Sábados, hubiese preferido verlo todos los días, después de todo estábamos en esa bella etapa de los primeros meses de noviazgo "la luna de miel", pero entre clases, castigos y entrenamientos no tenía el tiempo libre suficiente. Nos reuníamos a la hora del almuerzo y nos despedíamos cuando la noche se asomaba en forma de ocaso, decidimos no volver a los restaurantes de Hogsmeade, las miradas curiosas de Rosmerta y Madame Tupiré eran suficiente escusa para el no volver a esos restaurantes, por eso comíamos en medio de algún claro del bosque, aparecíamos una mesa y un par de sillas. Tom, dando muestra de su buen gusto aparecía un arreglo de flores y velas, la comida era agradable, en silencio, claro, excepto cuando me parecía "apropiado" hacer uno que otro comentario humorístico. La relación iba de maravilla, perfecta, entre más nos conocíamos mas ansiábamos saber más del otro, todo iba viento en popa. Después de comer caminábamos y hablábamos de anécdotas o intereses comunes, constantemente, en el camino yo intentaba convencer a Tom de lo entretenido e interesante del Quidditch, y el por su lado intentaba persuadirme para que no me metiese en problemas molestando a mis compañeros, en especial de los Slytherin, ¿qué se puede esperar? Los Slytherin se apoyan entre ellos. Con el paso del tiempo la relación se fue volviendo más intima, mas besos robados, mas caminar cogidos de la mano (cosa que nos costaba mucho a ambos hacer, y cogíamos la mano del otro dudosos y sonrojados) , mas abrazos, mas palabras cariñosas... aunque la mayoría las decía yo, sin embargo la relación iba como tenía que ir, como un buen noviazgo, íbamos avanzando a medida del tiempo, dando pasos gigantescos hacia la Ítaca (*) de nuestra relación. <em>

James parecía más vivo y alegre que nunca, incluso hacia los deberes y estudiaba para los EXTASIS de buena manera, estaba feliz, y cada vez estaba más y más seguro de que Tom ya no le gustaba... ahora le quería, y ese sentimiento iba creciendo de manera rápida convirtiéndose en algo más.

Por lo que estaba totalmente seguro de que quería a Tom Riddle, ¿y porque no?

Por su lado, Tom seguía subiendo en su estatus y Lord Voldemort ya estaba iniciando a tener la fuerza necesaria para no solo hacer ataques pequeños y atemorizantes, estaba cada vez mas y mas cerca a su meta, a pesar de eso dejaba a su mente distraerse cada que podía en James, en sus besos, su rostro, sus chistes, su sonrisa, su cuerpo y en los momentos que vivía junto a él, seguían con su sagrada costumbre de mandarse cartas todos los días, incluso los días que se veían, el maquiavélico Lord Voldemort estaba experimentando esa alegría intensa, la emoción, los fuertes latidos del corazón e incluso las mariposas en cada parte que tocaba a James, estaba experimentando el querer, y para sorpresa del Lord Oscuro, le encantaba esa sensación, y parecía cada vez rendirse mas y mas a sus sentimientos, dejando atrás todas las racionalidades que regían su vida la mayor parte del tiempo.

Asi que si, al parecer quería a James Potter, ¿y porque no?

* * *

><p>(*) El País de las Maravillas, es el país que encuentra Alicia en, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, la mayoría lo conoce, pero para los que no...<p>

(*) Rienda Suelta, es una expresión usada en mi país que significa algo como "liberar algo", soy Colombiana, no sé si en otros países se use esa expresión.

(*) Ítaca es como el Destino de la travesía, a donde tiene que llegar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eh aquí el segundo capítulo, este ya le da pie a los futuros capítulos y arregla varias dudas, en el próximo capitulo ya empieza el Lemon, como repito, es un Fic medio largo, asi que es conciso con el contenido de cada capítulo.

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo el jueves si Slytherin lo permite... ¡Feliz Día!

**Dato Curioso:** Ivanov Garibaldi III me pareció el nombre perfecto para la lechuza privada de Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort, un nombre propio de la realeza rusa, o eso pienso yo, el III me vino a la mente porque le daba un toque más misterioso y altruista, si fuese un joven buscando poder y reconocimiento asi se llamaría mi mascota. James es más simple y des complicado, todo lo opuesto a Tom, por eso no solo le dice a Ivanov Garibaldi III, Iban, sino que su lechuza tiene un nombre sencillo, Lila.


	3. Capitulo 3  Te Amo

**Titulo:** Nuestra Historia

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia/Acción

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son creación de J.K Rowling, la mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a ella aunque algunos extras o secundarios son de mi invención.

**Sumario:** James Potter está en su séptimo año en Hogwarts, haciendo sus planes para futuro, cuando en una salida a Hogsmeade se encuentra con un misterioso y atractivo hombre, Tom Riddle, ambos se vuelven novios y se enamoran, esta es la historia del amor entre James Potter y Tom Riddle, desde sus inicios, las aventuras y momentos que vivieron juntos, los buenos y malos momentos, la historia de amor de James y Tom.

**Aclaraciones:** Tom Riddle no nacerá en 1926, nacerá en 1953. Hay algunos detalles en el aspecto físico de los personajes que cambiaran, sin embargo no cambia lo esencial. Lucius Malfoy estará estudiando en el mismo año que los Merodeadores por puro capricho mío, tal vez algunos personajes sean OoC, en mi defensa puedo asegurar que no se tienen datos exactos de la forma de ser de mis personajes en esa etapa de sus vidas. Tom Riddle si bien en los libros era un maniaco no se sabía cómo era cuando no era Lord Voldemort asi que con él es con el que más me arriesgo, con el resto de los personajes intento ser lo más certera posible, también hay que tener en cuenta que la historia cambia parte de las vidas de todos los personajes asi que yo juego con sus sentimientos y por lo tanto sus caracteres pueden cambiar a medida que van viviendo nuevas experiencias.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los pensamientos en presente de James.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que sucedieron en el pasado que recuerda James.

"..."Texto"..." Son los pensamientos de los personajes durante el recuerdo de James.

**Parejas:** La principal será Tom Riddle/James Potter, a su alrededor se irán formando las parejas Sirius/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Frank/Nott, Peter/OC y muchas más que irán viendo en el camino.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash (explicito y con futuro Lemon), Yuri/Female (se deja entre ver), Mpreg (va a ser natural en futuros capítulos). El mundo en el que se encuentra este Fic es uno donde las relaciones MujerxHombre, HombrexHombre y MujerxMujer son totalmente normales, y en cada tipo de parejas se pueden reproducir (ya sé que reproducir sonó muy guache, lo lamento U-.-').

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic, lo hice queriendo representar una historia de amor que se asemeja mucho a las relaciones normales (en lo normal que puede ser el amor) y eso es lo que quiero mostrar, la relación amorosa de Tom y James desde el punto más real posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 – Te Amo<strong>

Remus Lupin estaba metido en la interior de un pequeño armario, su único punto seguro desde que sus amigos lo habían iniciado a perseguir queriéndole sacar información, James, Sirius y Peter parecía su sombra, aturdiéndolo con múltiples preguntas. Lily, por el contrario le daba más miedo que sus tres amigos juntos, aparecía de la nada, como un fantasma y le decía cosas como "puedes confiar en mi" en tono dulzón, el solo recuerdo lo hizo estremecerse. Oyó pasos acercándose y finalmente parándose frente a su armario, lo habían encontrado.

¿estás en el armario, Moony? – pregunto la voz burlona de Sirius.

No

¿qué haces en el armario? – pregunto James, ignorando al licántropo.

No, Prongs, estoy tomando el té con los abrigos – le respondió mientras salía de su "guarida" de mala gana.

¿quién es tu pareja?

Ya les dije, no les diré – le respondió desafiante a Lily, no estaba en su personalidad ser duro, y mucho menos desafiante, pero aun no se sentía preparado para hablar sobre su pareja de corazón, alma y vida.

Es de Hogwarts, eso ya lo deducimos – opino con su típica voz chillona Peter.

Y sabemos que es un chico porque en una conversación se te escapo – Remus suspiro recordando esa breve ocasión donde bajo la guardia, una ocasión fácilmente aprovechada por sus "amigos".

Y debe ser alguien que no nos esperamos, ya que si no fuese asi ya no lo hubieras dicho – termino la pelirroja.

Asi que... iniciaremos, ¿de qué casa es? – susurro amenazante James (había aprendido ciertas cosas de Tom, una de ellas era como hablar y moverse para parecer intimidante).

Y-yo... no se los diré – Remus se había encogido un poco, estaba acorralado, ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora solo esperaba poder prolongar ese momento lo más que pudiera.

Vamos, vamos, Moony – Sirius camino a su lado pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Remus – somos tus amigos, no nos alejaremos, ni molestaríamos contigo por alguien a quien amas, no somos asi, ¡además! No te juzgaremos.

Puedes confiar en nosotros – sonrió Lily con ese tono melcochudo que tanto miedo le daba a Remus.

Es Slytherin – afirmo de repente James, haciendo que Remus pegara un brinco y se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

¡oh por Merlín, si es Slytherin! – grito Sirius mientras daba un brinco.

Yo... – Remus no sabía decir mentiras, y en ese preciso momento quería ese don más que nunca – yo... no se... que decir

¡está bien! – grito de repente Lily – los Slytherin no son malas personas, no es la primera vez que se los digo, no es tan malo – y enviándole una mirada congelada a cada uno, esa mirada que no dejaba lugar a protestas, volvió a dirigirse a Remus – ya ves, no nos importa que sea un Slytherin, solo dinos quien es.

No les va a gustar – se oyó el murmullo casi ahogado de Remus.

Pruébanos

Bien, pues... yo...

Anda, no debe ser tan difícil decirnos el nombre de tu pareja, es tu otra mitad después de todo, no puede ser tan malo – lo animo James.

Bueno... es que...

Yo soy su pareja – con un fuerte brinco los cinco Gryffindors se voltearon hacia la figura al otro lado del pasillo.

Jodete, Malfoy – grito con fastidio Sirius – no estamos para que nos jodas la vida, estamos en algo importante – y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Remus – dinos el nombre, Moony.

Ya te dije que soy yo, Black – soltó con desprecio Lucius Malfoy – ahora deja de hostigar a Remus.

¡que te calles, Malfoy! No estoy para bromitas

Espera, Padfoot... creo que – James parecía estar en un mundo paralelo, al igual que Lily y Peter.

Si – afirmo de repente Remus, encontrando su voz de nuevo – mi pareja es Lucius, Lucius Malfoy – la expresión de Sirius valía mas que todas las riquezas del mundo, y tras la atenta mirada de sus amigos Remus se encamino hasta quedar junto a Lucius y tomar una de sus manos.

¡Mierda, lo dice enserio! – el primero en reaccionar fue el siempre "educado" Peter.

Claro que lo dice enserio, sabandija – murmuro con desprecio el rubio cogiendo a Remus por la cintura.

Yo... yo no... yo no... ¿tienes algo que comentar, Remus? – Lily intentaba mostrar su lado más maduro.

No, solo que es verdad, las cosas se dieron asi... – espero a que sus amigos comentaran algo, pero al ver que ninguno parecía en la capacidad de hablar siguió hablando – en Octubre del año pasado fue que inicio a pasar, supongo que estaba tomando mi madurez, entonces vi que se trataba de Lucius, fue difícil al principio, ¿saben? Es como si no pudieras respirar sin estar cerca de la otra persona, y no me sentía preparado para decírselo a Lucius, por lo que eso no solo me causo problemas emocionales, sino que también físicos, bueno, en fin, fueron esos días en los que estuve más tiempo en la enfermería y en los que parecía un muerto en vida... – volvió a mirar a sus amigos, todos tenían las expresiones más tranquilas pero seguían sin soltar palabra, Remus busco la mirada de Lucius y con un gesto mudo le pidió ayuda.

Luego me quede a navidad, me inicio a interesar Remus, hable con él y una cosa llevo a la otra, eso es todo, fin – Remus frunció el ceño ante el poco tacto de su pareja, pero asintió en aprobación.

Vaya... bueno, yo... supongo que tenemos que... intentar convivir, ¿qué tal si algún día salimos todos juntos? – Lily intento como siempre calmar la situación.

Si... en fin... ¿vamos a almorzar?

_El resto de los días fueron realmente extraños, ¿quién diría que la pareja de Remus sería un tipo asi?, ¡era de locos!, sin embargo intente actuar lo mejor posible, después de todo le entendía, si yo le presentara a mis amigos a Tom me gustaría que me apoyaran. Invitamos a Lucius a nuestras cómodas reuniones junto al lago, mas este, al no querer ir solo a "la guarida de los leones" había venido "sabiamente" acompañado por Snivellus, quiero decir (tos fingida), Severus Snape. La palabra incomodo era decir poco, sin embargo todo era por Remus, el esfuerzo valía la pena. El día del cumpleaños del pequeño lobito disfrutamos de una tranquila reunión junto al lago junto a Severus, Lucius, Frank, Simón, Lily y los Merodeadores, esa tarde todos hablamos juntos, y para mi sorpresa, la mayor parte de la reunión hable con Severus Snape. Los días pasaron y pronto ya eran finales de Marzo, y el tiempo nos hizo acostumbrarnos a la constante compañía de Severus y Lucius._

James estaba sentado en "su banca" como él y Tom la habían nombrado, era asombroso como nadie conocía ese claro con bella vista al pueblo, pero era mejor asi, era más privado. La hora del almuerzo paso, y las tripas de James rugían en desacuerdo, fastidiado, James saco uno de los sándwiches y se lo comió lentamente logrando apaciguar el monstro que era su estomago. Ya eran las cuatro, James había dado vueltas por el claro, había paseado por los arboles cercanos, se había montado a un árbol y ahora volvía a estar sentado en la banca mirando el cielo con aburrimiento, Tom no había aparecido, y lo que en un principio fue enojo por el incumplimiento se convirtió en preocupación, "¿y si le ha pasado algo? Los bosques encantados son mil veces más peligrosos que el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts, ¿y si se accidento?... ¿y si se aburrió de mi y no quiere volver a verme?" con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza saco esa idea de su cabeza "no, eso no, pero eso me deja solo una idea peor... le paso algo" mientras seguía masticando la fatal idea, sintió un par de brazos sobre sus hombros y un par de labios sobre su cabeza, soltado todo el aire que no sabía que retenía se pego aun mas a la figura más grande, sumergiéndose en ese olor único.

Tom – murmuro saliendo de su lapsus de "gracias a Merlín está bien", subió sus manos hasta los brazos del mayor.

Lo siento – le respondió la voz con su conocida sensualidad – me alegro que me hallas esperado.

¿paso algo? – el azabache se levanto de la sillas mirando de frente a Tom, inspeccionándolo minuciosamente, buscando posibles heridas.

Algo... asi... complicaciones sin importancia, lo que importa es que estés aquí – cogió con ambas manos las mejillas del menor y entro en esa cálida cavidad que era la boca de James, disfrutándola como si se tratase del mismísimo elixir de la vida.

Tom – hablo como pudo James mientras el otro seguía devorando su boca (después de más o menos media hora) – Tom – volvió a llamar empujándolo un poco para que le dejase hablar - ¡Tom! – con un empujón más firme se lo saco de encima.

No te alejes – susurro el oji verde intentando apoderarse de nuevo de esa gloriosa boca.

No, Tom – jadeando James se lo quito de encima de nuevo – ya paso el atardecer, tengo que...

Quédate – la respiración de James se paro por unos segundos mientras veía esos ojos verdes suplicantes, a pesar de esa expresión tan tierna su voz sonaba mas como una orden que como una pregunta.

¿quieres decir... quedarme la noche contigo? – Tom asintió volviendo a unir sus labios con los de James, el Gryffindor se había quedado estático, no respondía al beso, solo se dejaba hacer, ¿pasar la noche?... eso significaba algo que le ponía los nervios de punta pero... a la vez quería hacerlo, con otro empujón se volvió a quitar a Tom de encima, el mayor lo miro ceñudo.

¿qué pasa?

No vamos a dormir aquí, ¿o sí?, ven – James cogió esa blanca y esbelta mano entre la suya e inicio a jalar al mayor.

Tom no pensaba coherentemente, en su mente solo estaban las palabras "quiero estar con James" por lo que se dejo guiar sin poner problemas, no había sido su día, habían atrapado a dos de sus mortifagos cuando ellos destruían una estúpida casa muggle, la noticia se rego como pólvora, si bien no le importaba mucho que lo delataran porque ni siquiera sabían su verdadero nombre, lo que si lo preocupaba era que ahora tenían a todos los Aurores de tras de ellos, y no habían suficientes mortifagos como para luchar contra eso, toda la tarde estuvo pensando en eso, debatiéndose mentalmente, pensando en varias ideas, hasta se había desesperado al ver que sus ideas eran cada una peor que la anterior. Sin saber cómo ya estaba apareciéndose en el claro al recordar que era Viernes, y no podía identificar muy bien que era ese sentimiento que se apodero de el al ver la espalda y el cabello desordenado de su James (porque era suyo), era algo incluso más fuerte que la necesidad, no había podido pensar, solo actuaba por instinto... quería todo de James.

La casa de los gritos – su única neurona racional había saltado al ver la casa frente a ellos, el de ojos chocolate solo se volteo a mirarlo con esa gran sonrisa "made in James Potter" a la que Tom no se podía resistir.

Jalo de la mano con la que James lo guiaba y lo pego a el de nuevo, volvió a unir sus labios, eran irresistibles, eran adictivos... eran suyos. Metió su lengua a la conocida boca, disfrutando del ya familiar gemido que moría en su boca cada que se hundían en ese tipo de besos. James siempre había logrado calentarlo con solo simples roces de labios, y lo hacía arder cada que la tibia lengua del pequeño se unía a la suya, había tenido que tomar una buena ducha de agua fría apenas se separaba de él, y cuando la ducha fría no solucionaba el problema (casi siempre) cambia su táctica a una mas "manual", no se acostumbraba a esa sensación, siempre que tenía ganas de ese tipo, solo se aparecía en algún lugar y se llevaba a la cama a la persona más despampanante y caliente que veía, claro que no había contado con James, desde ese primer día, en la cabeza de puerco, apenas había visto el carruaje en el que el chico se monto había entrado en pánico al ver su "gran problema" (y solo eran unos besos) casi de inmediato se apareció en uno de los bares en los que frecuentaba para darse cuenta con horror de dos cosas, la primera, que ninguna de las personas que vio (que fueron muchas) le pareció lo suficientemente atractiva para siquiera llegar a los talones de James, y lo segundo, se dio cuenta que se sentía incomodo y que a cada insinuación no podía pensar más que en la sonrisa del azabache, comprendiendo entonces que era algún tipo de lealtad. Asi que si, era muy consciente de todo lo que James Potter podía hacer en el con solo un beso, pero ahora era diferente, ya no tenía ganas de saciar el mismo sus instintos, no cuando James tenía esa mirada tan caliente, mucho menos cuando le mostraba esa sonrisa tan sensual, mucho menos cuando el Gryffindor tenía esos carnosos labios, esa piel suave, ese cabello tan rebelde y ese cuerpo que le llamaba a gritos solo con echarle un vistazo.

Tom – lo llamo James, después de varios intentos pudo quitarse de encima de nuevo a su pareja – vamos, deberíamos entrar.

Pero...

Nada de peros, llevamos más de veinte minutos aquí muriéndonos de calo... frio – se corrigió rápidamente James (aunque el frio era una sensación que ya casi ni conocía desde que estaba con Tom) – entremos y te enseño la casa.

Sin embargo, los planes de James como "guía turístico" de la casa de los gritos no fueron tenidos en cuenta, apenas abrió la puerta Tom volvió a atar su boca, James cerrando la puerta con una ligera patada respondió con la misma intensidad el beso desesperado de su contraparte. James sintió como su cuerpo se estrellaba con la puerta que acababa de cerrar, el beso era distinto a cualquier otro beso que ambos hubieran compartido, si, habían tenido innumerables besos largos y pasionales, pero ninguno tan desesperado y necesitado, ambos querían mas, y más. Al estrellarse con la puerta ambos sintieron cada musculo del pecho del otro, las manos de Tom viajaban en ese momento bajo la camisa de James, explorando el bajo vientre y todo lo que pudiera alcanzar, mientras James con una mano profundizaba el beso apretando el cuello de Tom hacia él y la otra se deleitaba con el cabello del pelinegro. El contacto pronto se les hizo insuficiente.

La habitación – la voz de Tom era más sensual de lo normal, con ese toque ronco solo lo hacía oír más apetecible.

A-arriba – murmuro James como pudo.

Tom saco las manos de debajo de la camisa del Gryffindor y con satisfacción vio como James de un pequeño salto enrollaba ambas piernas en su cintura para que en el trayecto no rompieran el beso. Presionando con una mano una de las redondas y perfectas nalgas del menor y con la otra tanteando por donde caminaba, Tom subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a una de las múltiples puertas del pasillo, tanteando cogió el pestillo de la puerta y entro en la oscura habitación, solo iluminada por la luna. Sintió con pesar como James volvía al piso y cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

Sin perder tiempo Tom cogió con ambas manos y con firmeza las caderas de James atrayéndolo hacia él, o mejor dicho, pegándolo contra sus caderas.

Ah – gimió quedo James.

Se sentían, ambos con grandes erecciones, las dos juntas, era tan caliente sentir como el otro estaba en sus mismas condiciones, ambos deseosos de probar más. Esta vez Tom no ataco la boca de James sino que unió sus labios con el cuello tibio, sintiendo el rápido pulso del menor, deslizo con delicadeza la lengua, haciendo círculos y succionando con fuerza, James era suyo, y la marca que acababa de dejar en su cuello solo se aseguraba de que los demás vieran SU marca y se alejaran lo mas que podían de SU James, los gemidos de James eran cada vez más claros y con movimientos lentos, casi ilegales, inicio a mover su ingle contra la de contrario. La ropa solo estorbaba, por lo que mientras seguía con su tarea de "marcar" a James, Tom se deshizo de la estorbosa capa, de la camisa y del cinturón de James, mientras James con manos temblorosas e inexpertas abría botón por botón, enojado consigo mismo por no ser más rápido, cuando al fin James le quito el saco, la camisa y la estorbosa corbata, el de ojos chocolate ya estaba en solo ropa interior, a regañadientes, Tom se separo de él y se bajo los pantalones, volviendo a atacar los labios de James casi en el acto, el movimiento fue rápido y fuerte por lo que James cayó sobre la mullida cama. Las largas manos de Tom paseaban por el pecho del más pequeño, tocando todo lo que se podía tocar. Su boca descendió trazando círculos hasta llegar de nuevo al cuello, y tras entretenerse con él unos segundos sus labios bajaron hasta el pecho, cogiendo a la primera víctima, una tetilla, con la legua trazo pequeños círculos sobre la tetilla viendo como esta se erguía ante la atención, paso su boca a la gemela de esta, deleitándose del rosado claro de cada una, viendo como parecían solo hacer ver más hermoso el moreno pecho. Mientras que con su boca besaba con hambre una de las tetillas, la otra era atendida por dos dedos que la apretaban con delicadeza, James cada vez jadeaba más fuerte, maravillado por las nuevas sensaciones, sin embargo los jadeos se asemejaban mas a gemidos a medida que Tom bajaba del pecho hasta su estomago donde jugó con el ombligo solo un poco, estaba muy ansioso por el premio final, se detuvo para lamer el orillo del bóxer de James y bajo con lentitud juguetona dicho bóxer. Cuando el bóxer estuvo fuera de su cuerpo, James se puso muy nervioso al verse totalmente indefenso y desnudo ante la hambrienta mirada del Slytherin.

Ahh – una de las manos de Tom había, sin previo aviso, agarrado el pene erecto frente a él – ah, ah – la mano se movía con lentitud pasmosa sobre el pene del más pequeño - ¡ah... ah... ah! – los gritos cada vez subían mas y mas de volumen y frecuencia, y la mano de Tom se movía mas y mas rápido sobre el pene que ahora lloraba liquido pre seminal, era totalmente distinto a hacérselo el mismo, pensó James, las manos grandes de Tom eran totalmente diferentes, se sentía mucho más caliente y excitante que cuando el mismo lo hacía, el solo sentir esos pequeños pero deliciosos callos ajenos deslizándose por su pene.

Tom solo paro al ver que el pene empezaba a convulsionar, aun no era tiempo de terminar, James lloriqueo un poco antes de levantarse con decisión y besar con hambre a Tom. James bajo de un tirón los bóxers del oji verde y trago saliva al ver al gran "amigo" de su pareja, Tom sonrió con orgullo al ver la mirada del menor, sonrisa que fue borrada cuando James volvió a unir sus bocas, un beso húmedo y sensual se desato con la batalla de lenguas, batalla interrumpida por James al separarse de Tom, un hilito de saliva los seguía conectando y finalmente se rompió dejando un hilo de saliva junto a la boca de James, Tom con ternura limpio dicho hilo con su lengua. James en un rápido movimiento se sentó a horcajadas sobre Tom, dejando que ambas excitaciones se tocaran hambrientamente, James, de nuevo inicio a mover sus caderas, y ambos penes se frotaron en un deliciosa fricción, mientras seguía con su tarea, James volvió a besar a Tom siguiendo el recorrido que este había trazado antes sobre él, bajo por su cuello hasta el pecho del mayor, lamio amabas tetillas y finalmente bajo a su estomago, a estas alturas la fricción entre ambos había cesado, James metió su curiosa lengua en el ombligo de Tom y sin avisar se metió a la boca el miembro de Tom.

¡JODER! – el grito muy parecido a un gemido hizo sonreír a James sobre el pene del mayor.

James no había hecho eso nunca, pero sabía más o menos la teoría, era pasable la sensación... incluso placentera, su boca se llenaba de ese sabor un poco amargo pero delicioso de la dureza de Tom. Sin embargo el miembro de Tom no entraba completo en su boca, asi que primero se deleito con el glande, trazando círculos en el con su lengua y luego cerrando su boca y succionando. Su boca trago todo lo que pudo y siguió succionando y moviéndose de arriba abajo, los insultos, jadeos y gemidos de Tom alentaron a James a aventurarse más, por lo que relajo su garganta y consumió el pene entero. Tom tenia una de sus manos sobre la cabeza y pelo de James, y con la otra se agarraba con fuerza a la colcha de la cama, la mano sobre la cabeza de James estaba estática a pesar de que quería marcarle un ritmo, los ojos chocolates estaban clavados en los verdes mientras seguía con su tarea, succionando y moviendo su boca sobre toda la extensión del miembro, y a su vez enroscando su lengua en el pene, Tom vio con fascinación como su pene desaparecía dentro de esa delicada y hermosa boca, como James tenía los ojos un poco llorosos y como, con ambas manos sostenía sus caderas, hasta ese momento no había visto que él estaba moviendo sus caderas con frenesí, y James lo sostenía para que no lo hiciera atragantarse "me lo estoy follando por la boca" el solo pensamiento hizo que el miembro de Tom se agitara con violencia, al notar eso James saco a regañadientes el miembro de su boca, sorprendido porque esa tarea le hubiese gustado tanto. La cara de Tom lo decía todo, ya no aguantaba más. Con un rápido movimiento Tom volvió a acostarse sobre James y lo beso con devoción, como si de su propio dios se tratase, y no era de sorprenderse, el leoncito le había hecho la mamada de su vida por voluntad propia. Tom subió tres de sus dedos frente a la boca de James, quien los miro con curiosidad.

Lámelos – James enrojeció aun mas ante ese pedido, pero sin protestar inicio a lamer con algo de timidez los dedos.

Al ver la mirada hambrienta de Tom, James perdió toda duda y se metió los tres dedos en la boca, haciéndoles todo lo que podía con su boca, lengua y dientes, Tom saco los tres dedos de la boca y los dirigió hasta la entrada de James, sintió al azabache temblar.

¿has hecho esto con alguien antes? – el solo pensamiento de alguien asiéndole eso a James lo enfado lo suficiente como para hacer hervir su sangre de serpiente, pero la tímida negación de James lo tranquilizo un poco – ¿nada que se relacione con esto? – James negó de nuevo con la cabeza, Tom sonrió satisfecho, iba a ser el primero... ya era el primero, suerte para el resto de la humanidad, si no hubiese sido el primero varias cabezas habrían rodado.

Con decisión Tom puso bajo las caderas de James una almohada y dejo los dedos de lado, bajo su cabeza hasta que la lengua lamio esa rosada entrada.

¡AHH!... ¿que... que haces? – James jadeaba, temblaba y gemía a la vez.

Sin responder a la pregunta Tom siguió con su trabajo, James se lo merecía... además de que él quería hacerlo con el de esa manera, su lengua se deslizo con lentitud dentro de la cavidad, Tom, al sentir su lengua entrar a esa caliente y virginal cavidad dejo el decoro de lado y siguió con la tarea con mas animo besando el rosado y tierno anillo de músculos como si de una boca se tratase, la lengua entro lo mas que pudo y al hacerlo se movió en círculos. James estaba cogiendo con fuerza las sabanas, con la espalda arqueada y por su boca saliendo gemidos sin control, la lengua fue sustituida por un dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos, la sensación era incomoda y hasta cierto punto dolorosa, pero eso no importaba, James estaba extasiado por todas las nuevas sensaciones, quería mas.

Tom... por favor – al escuchar esa tierna suplica, Tom saco los dedos del interior de James y situó su pene en la entrada.

¿listo? – James asintió en respuesta mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Con rapidez (sabiendo que asi le dolería menos) Tom entro totalmente a James, era suyo, James soltó un grito de dolor, al oírlo Tom abrió los ojos que no sabía cuando había cerrado, y contemplo como una furtiva lagrima bajaba por la mejilla de James, y con una gran fuerza de voluntad no se movió dentro de James (aunque su instinto le gritase penetrarlo rápido y con fuerza) y con los labios seco la solitaria lagrima. El interior de James era estrecho, cálido y suave, era perfecto. James también sentía esa perfección, a pesar del dolor y la extraña sensación nueva para él, se sentía lleno, una sensación de por si deliciosa. En ese momento por la mente de ambos paso el mismo pensamiento, encajaban perfectamente, como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro. James, a pesar del dolor, quería mas, sus caderas se movieron apenas un poco para darle a entender a Tom que podía moverse. Tom entendió el mensaje y salió casi completamente de James para entrar con lentitud y asi iniciar sus embestidas, lentas. Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaron en el ambiente y pronto las embestidas se iban haciendo más fuertes, rápidas y profundas. James ya no sentía dolor, Tom estaba tocando más de un punto de placer dentro de él y la fricción de ambos cuerpos hacia maravillas con su pene.

Ahh, ahh, ah, ah, ah... mas... mas fuerte... mas... más ¡AHHH!

Tom obedecía sin problemas a todas las peticiones de James y seguía penetrando en ese pequeño y perfecto cuerpo, James acompañaba a las embestidas subiendo la cadera al mismo ritmo que Tom, en una danza perfecta en la que ambos cuerpos, sudorosos y jadeantes se sumergían con pasión. Los movimientos de James eran cada vez más exagerados para que Tom fuera más y más dentro de él, y Tom hacia lo suyo entrando cada vez más en James (si eso era posible) con cada envestida. Cuando no estaban besándose con pasión, Tom aprovechaba para bajar al cuello del menor y seguir trabajando en su marca.

Ahh, ahh... ¡AH, AH, AH! – los gemidos de James eran cada vez más fuertes, ambos sentían que el placer llegaba a su clímax, pronto no aguantarían mas.

Mírame – ordeno Tom al ver a James escondiendo sus ojos bajo uno de sus brazos, James obedeció rápidamente.

Y asi, mirándose el uno al otro y guardando ese momento en sus memorias, la cara del otro, su gesto mezclado entre placer, estasis y dolor, los sonidos... los ojos... ambos terminaron con fuerza, James entre ambos cuerpos y Tom al sentir esa estreches dentro de James.

Te amo – y de la boca de Tom Riddle salieron esas palabras que ya sabía que existían en su corazón pero su inconsciente se negaba a aceptar.

Te amo – susurro de vuelta James, seguro de que esa era la palabra exacta para definir sus sentimientos.

Y aun unidos ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Un picoteo despertó a James Potter de la que el acababa de bautizar, "la mejor noche de su vida", sintió el peso extra de Tom sobre él, ¿cómo había dormido sin ahogarse?, ahora mismo le faltaba el aire, no se habían movido ni un centímetro en toda la noche. Entonces por primera vez James se fijo en la habitación (en la noche anterior no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de observarla) era una habitación grande, decorada a lo italiano y con esa elegancia aristocrática de las casas de los sangre pura, era la habitación matrimonial, se cuestiono mentalmente como Tom se había dado cuenta de que era la puerta correcta. Tom, una sonrisa boba inundo su cara al recordar al hombre sobre él y fijo su vista en la cabeza que reposaba a su lado derecho, el picoteo saco a James de su mundo de fantasías para mirar hacia la ventana junto al escritorio de caoba, había una lechuza, era Lila con una carta.<p>

Tom – murmuro con voz ahogada a causa del peso extra.

Hm... – James suspiro resignado y levanto una mano para acariciar con suavidad el cabello de su novio.

Vamos, Tom, muévete, me ahogas – no obtuvo respuesta, después de mover con mas agresividad uno de los hombros de Tom, vio que las sutilezas no iba con Tom - ¡Muévete, me asfixio! – James inicio a mover todo su cuerpo para ver si de esa manera se sacaba al chico de encima

¿hm?... ¿James?... James – y sin más Tom se acomodo mas junto al Gryffindor.

Tom... levántate

¿qué pasa? – James vio entonces la revelación divina, Tom tenía el cabello despeinado y los ojos entrecerrados en una expresión de dormido que lo hacía ver totalmente adorable.

Hay una lechuza... y me asfixio, levántate

No – murmuro Tom volviendo a dejar caer la cabeza y dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

¡Tom, quítate! – James volvió a moverse con desespero.

James, quédate quieto.

No, córrete – James seguía moviéndose con mas ahincó que antes.

Si sigues asi lo voy a hacer (*) – James se quedo quieto ya que junto a esas palabras sintió como el pene de Tom (aun dentro de él) crecía hasta quedar totalmente erecto dentro de él, James se puso rojo como un tomate al ver su error.

Y-yo... tengo que ir, lechuza, carta, ventana... levántate – balbuceo James.

¿qué me levante? Tú has causado eso – rio Tom, refiriéndose a su pene – tu lo arreglas

No, hay una carta, debe ser importante si la mandan con Lila – murmuro tan bajo que si no hubiese hablando al oído de Tom, el no lo hubiera oído.

Bien – gruño Tom saliendo con un sonido extraño del interior del más pequeño, James gimió un poco al sentir la ausencia en su interior, apenas Tom se quito un poco, James salió arrastrando la almohada que había utilizado Tom para mejor acceso con él, la cual como todo lo demás, había permanecido en su lugar la noche anterior.

Con un salto rápido James salió de la cama antes de que Tom se volviera a lanzar sobre él, pero apenas puso los pies en el piso un fuerte dolor lo hizo partirse en la mitad y sostenerse con fuera de la cama y soltar un grito de dolor.

¿James, estas bien? – Tom se levanto rápidamente, preocupado, hasta llegar frente al moreno que tenía una mano en su... ¡ah!, la preocupación de Tom se convirtió en risa.

Es tu culpa – Tom volvió a tirarse en la cama contemplando con gloria la figura desnuda de James quien se sobaba la cola.

Si, es mi culpa – dijo con orgullo Tom.

James siguió su camino hacia el escritorio donde de nuevo se cogió con fuerza del escritorio soltando una exclamación sorprendida, Tom volteo a mirar a James, el Gryffindor tenía la cabeza gacha mirándose... ¿qué?, a Tom se le hizo la boca agua al ver que por las piernas de su James corría un espeso liquido blanco que salía directamente desde su ano, su pene dio un respingo al ver semejante escena tan sexy, ver salir su esencia de esa culito malditamente perfecto de James era una de las imágenes más excitantes que había visto en toda su vida (la mayoría de esas imágenes recolectadas la noche anterior), vio como James se volteaba rápidamente hacia él con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual creció al ver como Tom miraba su trasero y piernas con hambre, e incremento al fijarse en la erección que se erguía orgullosa entre las piernas del ex-Slytherin.

Con un movimiento rápido James abrió la ventana, cogió la carta de la pata del ave y lentamente (a causa del dolor) volvió a la cama, por su lado, a Tom le parecía que el andar de James era sumamente gatuno y provocador, aunque esa no fuera la intención del azabache, ¿cómo sería cuando si fuera su intención?

Es un vociferador – murmuro James intentando ignorar la mirada de hambre de Tom.

¿vociferador? Mejor ábrelo rápido antes de que – en ese momento el sobre voló en mil pedazos y el pergamino en su interior formo la forma de una boca –...estalle – termino Tom.

_Vociferador: _

_¡JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! – grito una voz femenina desde la carta - ¡¿DONDE CARAJOS TE HAS METIDO DESDE AYER?, ¡TE E BUSCADO POR TODAS PARTES!_

_No lo regañes Lily – hablo la traviesa voz de Sirius - ¡adivina que Prongs! Feliz cumpleaños, ¿no creías que me había olvidado verdad?_

_Si, feliz cumpleaños James – hablo la tranquila voz de Remus._

_¡feliz cumpleaños! – grito un entusiasmado Peter._

_Lucius – se oyó un murmullo arrastrado por parte de Remus._

_Si, si, feliz cumpleaños Potter – dijo la voz nada animada del rubio Slytherin._

_¡Te haremos una fiesta sorpresa! – grito de nuevo la voz alegre de Sirius._

_¡Black! Ya no será una fiesta sorpresa porque se lo acabas de decir – murmuro la voz amenazante de Lily Evans._

_¿ups? – de fondo se oyó un golpe - ¡Lily! – grito indignado Sirius – eso dolió_

_¡cállate! – volvió a gritar Lily - ¡James, me tenias preocupadísima!, ¿donde carajos te metiste? Ni siquiera los chicos te encontraron y ellos siempre saben donde estas, ¡eres un irresponsable! Ya verás esta tarde a las dos, en tu fiesta, te la voy a cobrar, me importa muy poco que sea tu cumpleaños o no, ¡eres un maldito irresponsable!_

_¡Lily! No le eches la bronca, ¿no has pensado en que tal vez este con __alguien__ haciendo __algo__? – el doble sentido de la pregunta dejo en silencio el vociferador por unos segundos hasta que se oyó la carcajada de Lucius de fondo, dando a entender que el mensaje no se había terminado._

_Esto... – se oyó la nerviosa voz de Remus – nos vemos a las dos en la sala de los menesteres Prongs, adiós._

_Fin del Vociferador_

Y la carta se rompió en mil pedazos que se unieron al destruido sobre. James se removió incomodo ante el hecho de que ahora sus amigos pensaran (acertadamente) que había pasado la noche con alguien.

Asi que tu cumpleaños, ¿cómo es que yo no sabía de ese suceso? – James le miro un poco apenado.

Lo siento, cumplo el 27 de marzo, no puedo creer que de tanto que hablamos eso se me haya escapado.

Hm... bueno, dadas las circunstancias supongo que debería darte un regalo especial... ¿qué tal si para empezar empezamos con sexo mañanero? – murmuro con voz picara Tom, James le sonrió con esa sonrisa traviesa.

¿y porque no?

* * *

><p><em>Ese día después de una espectacular sesión de sexo mañanero, Tom y yo fuimos a madame Tudipié, ignorando la mirada de Fan girl de Tudipié pedimos un pequeño pastel para ambos y la dueña del local, muy emocionada, tiro confetis sobre nosotros, después, fuimos a Dervish y Banges ya que Tom insistió en comprarme un regalo aunque no fuese necesario, entre los artículos mágicos que vimos allí finalmente nos decidimos por un par de espejos que nos permitía hablarnos solo diciendo el nombre del otro (*), antes del almuerzo paseamos un poco y finalmente nos despedimos. Llegue a las dos en punto al salón de los menesteres donde la fiesta "sorpresa" se llevaría a cabo, habían estudiantes de todas las casas, los merodeadores se hablaban con los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs y se llevaban muy bien, aunque la sorpresa fueron los Slytherins ya que Lucius esta vez no solo arrastro a Severus con el sino que trajo a todo el grupo de serpientes, fue una linda tarde, acogedora, fue uno de mis mejores cumpleaños. Desde mi cumpleaños dieciocho, las tardes con Tom se convirtieron en tardes noches, habíamos dejado el almuerzo de lado y ahora yo llegaba a las cinco, para asi seguir con su sagrado paseo por el bosque cogidos de la mano, luego una cena y finalmente, en la tan ansiada noche casi corríamos hacia la casa de los gritos, a veces no llegábamos hasta allí y disfrutábamos de nuestra banca o algún árbol. Los días pasaban y pasaban, entre sus constantes sesiones de sexo, sus paseos cogidos de la mano, sus comidas (que a veces pasaban de comer comida a comerse el uno al otro), sus abrazos bajo un árbol mirando al cielo, sus palabras de cariño, los "te amo" que cada vez aumentaban mas entre las palabras que compartíamos (especialmente por mi parte). A veces nos quedábamos juntos durmiendo y otras me iba en la noche, aunque generalmente preferíamos dormir juntos. Dejamos de lado la costumbre de mandarnos cartas a diario para solo mandarlas una vez por semana, ahora nos comunicábamos por los espejos, seguimos viéndonos de Lunes, Miercoles, Viernes y Sabado. La luna llena, para mi alivio, no cayo ninguno de esos días, aunque si fue bastante extraño compartir esas noches de amigos con Lucius Malfoy, quien con su presencia calmaba los instintos de Remus haciéndolo parecer un cachorrito en vez de un temido hombre lobo, para todos fue muy sorprenderte enterarse de que Lucius ya sabía todos sus secretos (el mapa del merodeador, la capa de invisibilidad, la casa de los gritos y que eran animagos) y aun más sorprendente fue el hecho de que se lo tomara tan bien, y que, efectivamente parecía amar a Remus, lo que relajaba y asustaba a los merodeadores a partes iguales.<em>

Sirius se había dado cuenta de "cierta" marca en el cuello de James, y no dejaba de mirarlo de manera extraña, era una mirada diferente a la que James conocía en Sirius, era una mirada que desconocía en el, lo cual lo tenía ansioso.

James – el azabache al ver la mirada seria y decidida de su amigo supo que era el momento para la conversación que ya había visto venir desde hace más o menos una semana, llevaba llegando tarde en la noche (o no llegando) durante dos meses enteros, no le extrañara que su amigo quisiera charlar con él.

Sirius – el solo hecho de llamarse por sus nombres mostraba la seriedad de la conversación.

¿a dónde has ido todas estas noches, y con quién? – la ventaja de Sirius es que iba al grano, no se iba por las ramas ni nada por el estilo.

¿qué te hace pensar que es con alguien? – entre mas se alargara el momento mejor.

Bueno, tienes un chupón en el cuello, eso significa que estas con alguien... y ese alguien es muy posesivo – termino Sirius, ¡claro! El chupón que Tom se aseguraba de marcar cada que se veían (y eso que a veces el chupón no se había ido y solo lo marcaba aun mas)

No sabía que eras tan observador – bromeo James y Sirius le correspondió con una sonrisa altiva.

Pues claro que lo soy, aunque cualquier idiota se hubiese dado cuenta que andas con camisas de cuello alto, además, nos bañamos juntos cariño, en las duchas no puedes ocultar semejante chupetón – James rio por lo bajo – enserio, James –la expresión de Sirius era ahora severa – se que no me tiene que importar tu vida privada, pero esas escapaditas tuyas vienen desde principios de año, las cartas que te llegan todos los días vienen desde enero, son cinco meses James, y tu ni has dado el atisbo de decirnos que tienes una relación.

¿y porque crees que es una relación? – al ver la ceja alzada de Sirius continuo – puedo salir cada noche con alguien diferente.

Bueno, ¿cuál de todas las razones que rechazan esa teoría te digo?, primero que nada, tú no eres de esos chicos, segundo, es la misma lechuza siempre, tercero, ese chupetón indica a alguien posesivo que no dejaría ni que otra persona te mirar, cuarto, la cara de bobo que pones todos los días cuando piensas es la misma de un enamorado pensando en su "amor" asi que es solo una persona a la cual amas, quinto, los ojos que tienes a cada rato solo confirman que estas enamorado, sexto...

Ya entendí – lo interrumpió James con un gran suspiro – bien, si, estoy saliendo con alguien, y sí, estoy enamorado.

¡lo sabia! – sonrió con satisfacción Sirius - ¿quién es?

Eh... bueno, es que... no lo conoces...

No importa

Es que... no queremos que se sepa aun lo nuestro – susurro evasivo James.

¡espera!, ¿me estás diciendo que andan saliendo desde hace siglos y no se lo quieren decir a nadie? – grito incrédulo Sirius.

No salimos desde hace siglos, solo unos cuatro meses.

Pero tú eres de los que no esconden nada, menos las relaciones James.

Sí, bueno... esto es diferente, yo... te iré diciendo cosas según me vaya sintiendo cómodo – Sirius lo miro, examinándolo un rato hasta que asintió en asentimiento.

Asi que... ¿estás enamorado? – rio con picardía Sirius.

B-bueno, si

¿y eres correspondido?

Todo indica que... si – James estaba bastante rojo, era la primera vez que hablaba sobre su relación secreta con alguien.

Y te vas constantemente con él, ¿qué hacéis cuando se ven?

Bueno, nos gusta comer juntos, caminar, hablar y... el sexo – la última parte James la susurro muy bajo y rápidamente.

¿y el qué? – pregunto burlón Sirius, al parecer si lo había oído.

El sexo – dijo más seguro James.

¿es bueno?

Es sexo, claro que es bueno... además que es mejor ya que es... bueno, con el – Sirius parecía muy interesado sobre la pequeña historia romántica de James.

Porque no es sexo sino que hacen el amor – James asintió - ¿asi que cada que os veis es como una especie de cita?

Se podría decir que si, somos solo los dos porque a él no le gusta mucho mostrarse en público.

Claro, dime... ¿y cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado?

Bueno, es una sensación extraña que yo nunca había vivido, pero todo parece mostrar que es asi, ya sabes, lo normal, me pierdo en sus ojos, al verlo se me ilumina el día, cuando lo veo sonreír algo en mi me hace sentirme feliz...

Cuando esta triste tu lo estas, cuando estas cerca se te hace un nudo en la garganta y sientes mariposas por todo tu cuerpo, no quieres más que estar junto a él de alguna manera

Si, Padfoot... espera, ¿estás enamorado? – Sirius se sobresalto y sonrió como un niño que va a confesar que rompió el jarrón fino de sus padres.

Bueno pues...

¡estas enamorado! – grito James – estoy tan feliz por ti, ¿quién es?

Bueno, no es fácil... en si... aun no sé si él siente lo mismo que yo.

¿y a qué esperas?

A nada, apenas supe que me gustaba corrí y se lo dije, ya sabes cómo soy yo – James asintió riendo, sabía bien la impulsividad de Sirius – y pues el quedo un poco en shock ya que siempre nos peleamos, creía que lo odiaba... y ahora me evita – termino con una sonrisa triste Sirius.

Oh – murmuro James y abrazo con fuerza a Sirius – seguro está confundido o en negación – le susurro en tono confidencial – tu seguramente no pasaste por eso ya que eres el efusivo Sirius Black – Sirius inflo su pecho con orgullo – pero generalmente, y te lo digo por experiencia, la gente siente cierto temor a sentimientos que no conoce, es difícil, para nosotros, la mayoría, aceptar que hay alguien que tiene poder sobre uno y con la cual uno no podría vivir, en algunos es mucho más fuerte que en otros, asi que no te desanimes, estoy seguro de que el de verdad te quiere, ¿cómo no quererte? Eres gracioso, tierno, curioso, egocéntrico, elegante, sales con cualquiera y eres encantador – Sirius gruño un poco.

Hay mucho defectos en esa oración

Bueno, todo el mundo tiene defectos, esa imperfección es la que nos hace perfectos.

Es verdad – sonrió Sirius – ah, y se te olvido agregar increíblemente guapo y sexualmente atractivo – y ambos amigos no aguantaron la carcajada.

* * *

><p>(*) Es un juego de palabras, Correrse, es como llegar al orgasmo, por lo que cuando Tom dice "si sigues asi lo voy a hacer" se refiere a que los movimientos de James lo están llevando al límite (no sé si la explicación haya sido innecesaria o estúpida pero mejor hacerla de todos modos).<p>

(*) Los espejos serian los mismos que Sirius le da a Harry para que se comunique con el.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este fue el tercer capítulo, y el primer Lemon, no he escrito nunca uno pero espero que haya quedado bien, este capítulo me gusto mucho y ya es mucho más largo, no solo se habla de el avance de la relación de Tom y James sino que también se descubre la de Remus y Lucius y Sirius habla sobre su enamoramiento jajaja.

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo y mi primer Fic, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo el Sabado si Slytherin lo permite... ¡Feliz Día!

**Dato Curioso:** Quería mostrar en este capítulo las diferentes personalidades de mis Merodeadores Favoritos, también lo diferente de sus relaciones y la manera en que la afrontan, ya conocemos a James y su valentía Gryffindor, enfrentar las cosas que te dan miedo, asi podría definirse como el maneja su relación, además de que es también tierno, amoroso y gracioso con Tom, su pareja, el quiere ser el mismo en la relación. Remus por otro lado es mucho mas tímido y miedoso, duro bastante tiempo en mostrarle sus sentimientos (que eran extraordinariamente fuertes) a Lucius, y Lucius a pesar de todo fue el que dio el primer paso, muestra que el miedo invade mas a Remus porque prefirió enfermarse a declarársele a Lucius. Sirius (aunque no se haya hablado mucho de él) el muy impulsivo, tal vez demasiado hasta el punto de asustar a su pareja, Sirius es Sirius siempre, incluso cuando ama a alguien, eso es lo que quería mostrar en el, un chico decidido que sabe lo que quiere y como lo quiere. En resumen esas eran las ideas que quería dejar en cada personaje y pareja.


	4. Capitulo 4  EXTASIS

**Titulo:** Nuestra Historia

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia/Acción

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son creación de J.K Rowling.

**Sumario:** Esta es la historia del amor entre James Potter y Tom Riddle, desde sus inicios, las aventuras y momentos que vivieron juntos, los buenos y malos momentos, la historia de amor de James y Tom, "Nuestra Historia, amor..."

**Aclaraciones:** Tom Riddle no nacerá en 1926, nacerá en 1953. Lucius Malfoy estudiara con los Merodeadores y habrán algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes (OoC) y pequeños cambios físicos (es un FanFic) pero tratare ser lo más certera posible.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los pensamientos en presente de James.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que sucedieron en el pasado que recuerda James.

"..."Texto"..." Son los pensamientos de los personajes durante el recuerdo de James.

**Parejas:** La principal será Tom Riddle/James Potter, a su alrededor se irán formando las parejas Sirius/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Frank/Nott, Peter/OC y muchas más que irán viendo en el camino.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash (explicito y con Lemon), Yuri/Female (se deja entre ver), Mpreg (va a ser natural en futuros capítulos).

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic, lo hice queriendo representar una historia de amor que se asemeja mucho a las relaciones normales (en lo normal que puede ser el amor) y eso es lo que quiero mostrar, la relación amorosa de Tom y James desde el punto más real posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 – EXTASIS<strong>

_Sirius inicio a desaparecer constantemente una semana después y cuando volvía a la sala común lo hacia con un andar arrogante y gestos que decían "Soy el Rey del Mundo". Como lo había predicho, después de un tiempo el "amor secreto" de Sirius había aceptado estar con él y confesado sus sentimientos. Ahora Sirius estaba en una estupenda "relación secreta" en venganza conmigo, por no decirle el nombre del "tipo con quien sales desde hace meses" como el mismo había apodado a Tom, claro que era Sirius Black y los secretos no iban con él. Aproximadamente 13 horas después de que Sirius me dijese que su "venganza" seria no decirle el nombre de su "amor", lo encontré arrinconando a Severus Snape, y este último no dio atisbo de quejarse por ese acto. Sin embargo y por piedad a Sirius, no dije nada de lo que había visto, el "secreto" ahora era conocido por todos los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts ya que todos en algún momento se habían encontrado con la nueva parejita en posiciones comprometedoras... unas más comprometedoras que otras (risa pervertida). En fin, mientras yo seguía haciéndole creer a Sirius que no lo había visto más de 10 veces aprovechándose de la pequeña serpiente la relación de Lucius y Remus se iba asomando a las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, Remus vivía colorado todo el tiempo ya que Lucius Malfoy tenía la "hermosa" costumbre de salir de la nada y besarlo como si se tratase de un vampiro, aun no me acostumbraba a ver a mis amigos con los Slytherins a los que habíamos molestado, golpeado y hechizado durante toda nuestra estadía en Hogwarts. Lily, aun soltera, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Peter, quien tenía que soportar las aburridas charlas enciclopédicas de la premio anual y prefecta-perfecta. Su relación con el chico Crabbe-Goyle, aun no se cual de los dos era, había terminado abruptamente y ahora Peter salía con otra Slytherin, una niña de sexto, eran una pareja interesante, Peter era pequeño, ella media casi dos metros, yo le llegaba más abajo del hombro, y para una mejor idea, yo mido 1. 70, Peter era regordete y ella era flaquísima, rayando a esquelética, sin embargo Peter parecía muy enamorado, en su favor, la chica tenía una cara aristocrática muy bella, nariz esbelta, facciones fina, pómulos prominentes y ojos azules claros. Dejando de lado a la estrafalaria pareja, Remus parecía más saludable de lo que lo había visto en toda mi vida, las mejillas constantemente sonrojadas y el renovado brillo de su siempre opaco cabello rubio ceniza lo hacían ver menos zombi, aunque aun mantenía sus inseparables ojeras, aunque estas parecían ahora "bonitas", su rostro mostraba a cada hora esa sonrisa tierna y maternal, tuve que admitir que eso de sacar a la luz su relación con Lucius le había sentado de maravilla. Lucius... bueno, era Lucius Malfoy, el tipo que tenia a casi todo Hogwarts a sus pies, popular aunque no tanto como nosotros los Merodeadores, el seguía igual que siempre, quien dijo alguna vez que al enamorarse cambiaria se equivoco, seguía siendo la misma serpiente de siempre, y aunque Remus constantemente hablase de lo tierno y cariñoso que era con él, nadie más lo había visto hasta entonces en esa "nueva faceta", seguía siendo el mismo Slytherin de cabello rubio platinado excelentemente peinado y que le llegaba justo encima de los hombros, el mismo Malfoy de ojos plateados, nariz griega, piel pálida y rasgos propios de la realeza, el mismo Lucius de cuerpo musculoso y que presumía de eso a cada instante, el mismo bastardo de siempre... solo que ahora que nos hablábamos con él sabíamos de su voz arrastrada y casi serpentina (que me recordaba hasta cierto punto a la que Tom utilizaba cuando estábamos en público) y que tenía un excelente humor negro, tal vez eso era lo único que me agradaba de él. Por su parte, y volviendo a la pareja con la que empezamos, Severus Snape había cambiado ante mis ojos, siempre lo vi como una serpiente imbécil, pero ahora que lo observaba mejor (todo para examinar con quien salía realmente Sirius y que había visto en la cría de serpiente) me di cuenta de que sorprendentemente el chico era extraordinariamente guapo, aja, el chico al que meses antes compararía con una cría de Banshee desde ese momento me parecía hasta bonito, tenía la cara bastante aniñada a pesar de su edad, con aniñada me refiero a que su quijada era delgada y su cara ovalada, su nariz era pequeña e incluso los pómulos eran un poco sobresalientes, tenía ese cabello negro que era extrañamente lacio y además largo, y lo que me parecía grasa antes, entonces me parecía normal... incluso brillante, los ojos negros si eran los que recordaba, profundos, misteriosos y hasta cierto punto amenazantes, el cuerpo del chico era parecido al mío... uhm, ¡no pequeño! Yo no soy pequeño, pero si delgado, como el de todo buscador, y Severus Snape tenía eso, cuerpo de buscador ¡no pequeño!, ágil (suspiro resignado) bien, lo acepto, si era pequeño en ambos casos, pero eso no viene al caso, además de que ahora oía la voz de Severus diciendo palabras normales, no los acostumbrados insultos, tenia incluso un tono de voz bastante conocido para mi... se parecía al mío, pero eso tampoco viene al caso, Snape también tenia ese sentido de humor negro que yo ya conocía en las constantes batallas de insultos que habíamos tenido constantemente, pero sorprendentemente también era admirador del Quidditch, en si desde que empezó a salir con Sirius lo había visto humano, como en verdad era... lo que más me asustaba de la nueva faceta humana de Severus Snape, era la sonrisa... no es fácil ver sonreír a alguien que nunca movió sus labios frente a ti excepto para insultarte o hechizarte, pero en si desde que inicie a conocerlo y a hablar con él me empecé a sorprender con el hecho de que era...es... muy parecido a mi (cara de terror), pero eso tampoco viene al caso. Sirius seguía siendo el Sirius que conozco desde siempre, el amigo gracioso y bromista, y aunque estuviera saliendo con Snivellus, era mi amigo de siempre. Dejando de lado el gran parecido de Snape y yo en la mayoría de los aspectos, Tom y yo nos seguimos viendo con la rutina de siempre, la cual no me aburría en absoluto y al parecer a Tom tampoco, la única diferencia era que ahora yo sabía aparecerme perfectamente y habíamos dejado el conocido ambiente de Hogsmeade para aparecernos en algún otro lugar, la mayoría de las veces parábamos en el Londres Muggle, y aunque a Tom no le gustaban mucho (nada) los muggles, prefería estar entre ellos que entre los magos... en ese entonces no entendía porque. Incluso íbamos a restaurantes muggles, y pasábamos tiempo en los parque de los muggles, que eran llenos de arboles y con espacios donde las familias, parejas y amigos pasaban un buen rato, fuimos durante una semana entera al mismo parque hasta que un pequeño niño de tres años le pego con una pelota a Tom en la cabeza, a pesar de que Jerry y Steven (los padres del niño, a los cuales ya conocía entre visita y visita al parque) le pidieron muchas disculpas, Tom salió a zancadas del parque (arrastrándome a mí con él) y nos aparecimos en otro parque mientras Tom seguía murmurando insultos. En si todo estaba bien en ese momento a excepción de los nervios por los cercanos EXTASIS._

Lord Voldemort, aun con la gran capota de la gruesa capa negra que tenia puesta y las luces tenues ocultaba su identidad, se encontraba sentado en la mitad de ese gran salón sobre su gran y estrafalario trono, rodeado por varias personas con capas similares a la suya postradas en el piso... a sus pies, había estado devanándose los sesos para que el plan fuese perfecto e infalible, acababa de darle las ordenes a todos sus Mortifagos, todo estaba calculado, necesitaba mas mortifagos, seguidores y fieles, y esto solo era posible influyendo el miedo, tenía una lista repleta de nombres de los que próximamente se unirían a sus subordinados, pero aun faltaba un poco de miedo para que la gran cantidad de personas que nombraba en esta lista se unieran a él sin dudarlo, y ese poco era simple, faltaba que tuvieran miedo por su vida, asi que el plan era con ese fin, aterrorizar al mundo para que sus próximos mortifagos no se negasen a unirse a él y para que todo el mundo mágico se enterara y aterrorizara del nombre de Lord Voldemort. Con un pequeño movimiento de mano todas las sombras postradas ante el desaparecieron, cada una preparándose para el plan que iniciaría en cuestión de días, todo era perfecto, sería una semana dura, día tras día, noche tras noche, hasta que su plan finalizase y los resultados fueran los esperados, todo era perfecto excepto...

James...

Había pensado en eso durante unos días, ya no podría seguir con esa relación, el ahora estaba consiguiendo todo lo que quería, no necesitaba ni quería interrupciones que lo distrajeran de su fin, había tomado una decisión, se levanto con firmeza de su trono para ir al colegio de magia y hechicería para seguir una parte de su plan, estaba casi totalmente seguro de que el ahora director Albus Dumbledore no aceptaría la petición que Tom llevaba, la de convertirse en profesor de Artes Oscuras para el siguiente año, asi que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, buscaría un lugar donde próximamente dejaría una parte de su alma (cuando la creara) y hablaría con James, sintió el conoció hormigueó al pensar en ese nombre acompañado por una sensación de angustia por lo que aria, pero a ambos los ignoro y siguió con su camino.

James, Sirius y Peter, habían sido arrastrados por Lily y Remus a la biblioteca esa calurosa mañana de Junio, y por eso, ahora los Merodeadores y Lily estaban sentado en una mesa de estudios con grandes pilas de libros frente a ellos, llevaban toda la mañana estudiando y ya iba siendo hora del almuerzo, por lo tanto, James tenía que escaparse a Hogsmeade. Por el hecho de que solo Sirius sabía que tenía una relación y este había jurado (por la insistencia de James) que no le diría a nadie, no sabía cómo escaparse, la excusa de "quiero ir a volar un rato" ya había sido tan utilizada que no venia al caso seguirla utilizando, mientras pensaba en posibles soluciones para su problema sintió un fuerte calor en uno de los bolsillos, de el saco el espejo comunicador y poniéndolo sobre sus piernas (y debajo de la mesa para que nadie lo viese) vio la cara de Tom, solo que este parecía mas serio de lo normal.

"_En el patio de la fuente a la hora de siempre" _

Esas fueron las únicas palabras antes de que Tom desapareciera, ¿en el patio de la fuente? Eso quedaba en Hogwarts... ¡estaba en Hogwarts! Casi deja caer el espejo al piso de la impresión.

¿que ha sido esa voz? – pregunto Remus mirando a su alrededor, James "de repente" cogió un ataque de tos mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Nada, adiós – y sin más explicaciones James salió de la biblioteca con su maleta en el hombro.

Tom estaba en Hogwarts, ¡Tom estaba en Hogwarts!, afanado por la curiosidad y los nervios James llego a el solitario patio, era "la hora de siempre" y hay estaba Tom, parado mirando la fuente. James, como cada que lo veía, sonrió y se acerco a él con paso alegre.

Tom aun estaba concentrado en suprimir los sentimientos que se agolpaban en el por lo que venía a hacer. Como esperaba, el director negó amablemente su propuesta argumentando que ya tenían al profesor para el próximo año, y al salir de la oficina camino sin rumbo hasta encontrar un buen lugar en donde próximamente (cuando viniera a pedirle de nuevo a Dumbledore el puesto de profesor) guardaría su Horrocrux, y ahora estaba ahí, esperando a James con un nudo en la garganta, mientras observaba su reflejo en la fuente (la cual le devolvía su reflejo con una mirada y mueca de angustia) sintió dos brazos enroscándose en su cintura.

¿cómo es que estas en Hogwarts? – escucho la hermosa voz de su James... es decir, de el chico ese, James.

Tenía algo que hacer – dijo mientras volteaba para encarar esa cara sonriente que le revolvía el estomago.

Y de paso me diste un visita, me alegro, Lily me tenía casi secuestrado en la biblioteca estudiando – después de estas palabras sintió las pequeñas manos agarrándole las mejillas y como James se paraba en puntillas hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso, Tom se quedo sin saber qué hacer, todo su cuerpo y gran parte de su mente le gritaban que lo besase con mayor ahínco, pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro le recordaba que era lo que haría a continuación y esto lo confundía - ¿qué pasa? – James se había separado de él y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados, como intentando leer sus pensamientos, ¿James no sabía Legerements, verdad?

Nada – su cuerpo y gran parte de su mente fueron los que dijeron esas palabras mientras atacaba los labios de James, consciente de que tal vez nunca más los volvería a sentir, fue recompensado con el gemido quedo de siempre y una lengua ansiosa danzando lentamente junto a la suya, un beso suave y amoroso que duro durante un muy corto minuto.

Uhm, no sé qué hacer, te podría enseñar el castillo pero tú ya lo conoces – hablaba James mas para el mismo que para Tom mientras lo dirigía hacia una banca frente a la fuente – pero tú eres Slytherin podría mostrarte la sala común de Gryffindor, ¿eso estará permitido, amor? – Tom se le quedo mirando en silencio, contemplando a la hermosa criatura frente a él, como le gustaba que le dijera "amor", hacia que su corazón diera un vuelco cada que escuchaba esa palabra salir de los labios del menor, era como una palabra mágica que ponía a su cuerpo bajo el hechizo "Jamesiano" - ¿Tom?

No lo sé – respondió en un murmullo el oji verde.

En ese caso podríamos ir al lago, aunque debe estar lleno de gente y a ti no te gusta que nos vean por lo que podríamos, uhm... – James se quedo pensativo durante unos momentos, los cuales Tom aprovecho para hablar.

James – el chico volteo los ojos chocolate hacia él con curiosidad, dándole a entender que tenía su atención – veras, las cosas no siempre son fáciles y parece que ya hemos llegado a ese punto – vio como James volteaba totalmente su cabeza hacia él con los ojos bastante abiertos como preguntándose si había entendido bien o no – deberíamos dejarlo

James sintió como todo su interior se descomponía y destrozaba a la vez, pero la esperanza aun estaba en el asi que se levanto de un salto de la silla para mirar a Tom con más fijeza, buscando algo en él que le dijese que era un paranoico y había entendido mal. Tom miro como esos triste ojos chocolate lo inspeccionaban desesperadamente, algo en el termino de romperse (estaban en ese proceso durante toda la mañana), nunca había visto esa mirada en James, podía ver todo allí, tristeza, dolor, desesperación...

q-quieres decir... m-me... – James tomo aire esperando dejar de balbucear – ¿me estas terminando? – esa última pregunta sonó peligrosamente a un sollozo.

Tom no pudo dar una buena respuesta, solo le sostuvo la mirada a James, el chico pareció desboronares rápidamente frente a sus ojos comprendiendo de repente que ese silencio era su respuesta.

P-pero todo iba bien, yo creí que... ¿te has aburrido de mi?, ¿qué es lo que he hecho mal? Yo creía que todo estaba bien, con-con las palabras, los actos, yo... ¿qué paso, que hice mal? – Tom casi se pone a llorar al ver las gruesas lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de James, el chico temblaba peligrosamente, no era justo con él, no era justo que James llorase por su culpa.

Nada, no hiciste nada malo – su voz salió un poco entrecortada mas no se permitió ni humedecerse los ojos, Lord Voldemort no lloraba, pero le sorprendía lo lejos que ese momento lo llevaba para casi atragantarse por los sollozos que querían salir de él.

¿entonces porque?... te aburrí – las últimas palabras fueron una dolorosa afirmación, ¿cómo se iba aburrir de todo lo que sentía nada más ver el alborotado pelo de James?, ¿cómo se iba aburrir de ver esa hermosa sonrisa?, ¿cómo iba a aburrirse de besar esos labios y sentir ese remolino de sentimientos?, ¿cómo se iba a aburrir de abrazar a James y fascinarse con lo perfecto que encajaba el pequeño cuerpo en el suyo?, ¿cómo iba a aburrirse de sentir todas esas sensaciones cada que hacían el amor?, ¿cómo aburrirse de esos ojos que le trasmitían los sentimientos del otro hacia él?, ¿cómo aburrirse al escuchar esa voz hablando con el animadamente, haciéndolo sentir que estaba en el lugar que debería estar?, ¿cómo aburrirse de oír salir de la boca de James las palabras "Te Amo"? .

No, yo... - ¿enserio lo estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba dejando ir la única cosa que lo hacía feliz y le mantenía los pies en la tierra, la única persona con la que se sentía entero... la única persona que en verdad le preocupaba, a la única persona que amaba? – olvídalo

La respuesta a todas sus preguntas era "No" no dejaría ir su felicidad, mucho menos a ese moreno que se había logrado colar en su vacio y frio corazón, no dejaría a lo único que lo hacía sentirse vivo, no dejaría a la única verdadera razón de su existencia, no dejaría lo que era suyo. Tom se levanto y se abrazo fuertemente al tembloroso James, James, a pesar del dolor y la confusión de dicho acto se abrazo a él como si se tratase de su salvavidas.

Soy un imbécil no me agás caso – volvió a hablar Tom levantando las manos a las mejillas húmedas de James y limpiando con los pulgares las abundantes lagrimas desesperadamente, no quería verlo asi nunca, el dolor de James se transmitía a él con el doble de fuerza.

¿porque me has dicho eso? – la voz rota de James retumbo en los oídos del ex-Slytherin.

Porque soy un idiota – Tom poso sus labios en los de James en un rápido beso mariposa – solo por eso – sus besos pasaron a las aun mojadas mejillas de James, limpiando aun mas esas lagrimas que el mismo había causado.

¡no me digas que es solo por eso! – grito enojado James – lo decías enserio, ¿porque has cambiado de opinión? – a pesar de su enfado James no intento siquiera alejarse de Tom, lo necesitaba, aun estaba en un shock traumático por las anteriores palabras.

Nunca he cambiado de opinión, solo fue... una tontería, un estúpido pensamiento egoísta

¿qué pensamiento? – dijo James mientras sorbía su nariz, cosa que le pareció a Tom demasiado adorable... y eso era extraño ya que normalmente en cualquier persona le parecería asqueroso.

El pensamiento de que solo estaba mejor – al ver la mirada de James sobre la suya volvió a unir ambos labios, y mordiendo uno de los labios pidió acceso a la cálida boca que tanto añoraba, solo esperaba que James lo hubiera perdonado, el no lo habría hecho de estar en su lugar, y eso lo asustaba, no quería que James se alejara de el ahora que sabía que solo el pensamiento de estar lejos del azabache le destruía el alma.

La tensión inundo a Tom hasta que James le abrió paso tímidamente, con alegría y alivio encontrados Tom no perdió tiempo en introducir su lengua para rosar tiernamente la de James. El azabache no profundizaba el beso, solo se dejaba hacer, con los ojos cerrados y las manos posadas suavemente en el cuello de Tom, habían sido muchas emociones en unos minutos. El beso fue lento, profundo, tierno y sincero, Tom trataba con ese beso de trasmitirle todos sus verdaderos sentimientos a James, y este ultimo solo se deleitaba al sentir esa atención de parte del oji verde hacia él, se separaron con lentitud dejando un poco de saliva en la barbilla de James, Tom, como siempre, quito ese exceso con su lengua y dejo la frente pegada a la del más pequeño, sin mover los brazos del fuerte agarre que tenia sobre la cintura de James, y este ultimo solo dejo las manos donde las tenia, ambos jadeando lentamente.

Eres un idiota – dijo al fin James.

Te Amo – fue toda la respuesta de Tom, James se separo de el sonriente.

Mira nada más como me has puesto, parezco una niñita llorona – y mientras decía esas palabras James se tallo las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos después del beso, lagrimas de alivio.

Te Amo.

Sabes que todo no se arregla apunta de un "Te Amo" ¿verdad?

¿Te Amo? – tentó Tom con una gran sonrisa causada por el alivio de volver a la misma situación de antes.

Idiota – volvió a murmurar James mientras se paraba en las puntas para darle otro beso fugaz a Tom – como castigo por el mal trago que me has hecho pasar, hoy no tendrás sexo – Tom bajo la cabeza para encontrarse con los decididos ojos de James.

¿qué? Pero yo quería hacerlo en Hogwarts, ¿no te da morbo?

Pues eso te ganas por sacar a relucir tu estupidez Slytherin – rio James.

Pero no nos veremos por un tiempo – gruño sin saber lo que decía, Tom.

¡¿no nos veremos por un tiempo? – al escuchar ese grito agudo (porque solo James podía gritar de semejante manera) Tom se dio cuenta que sus palabras, era cierto, no lo vería porque estaría ocupado en su plan durante varios días.

Si – al ver la mirada histérica de James se apresuro a añadir – tengo un nuevo viaje de trabajo, necesito ir a un bosque encantado francés para conseguir hongos multicolores y otros ingredientes.

¿y cuando te vas?

Mañana en la mañana – a pesar de que Tom esperaba que James se pusiera triste por su partida cuando volteo a verlo el Gryffindor sonreía con picardía.

Bien, asi tu castigo durara mas, a ver si te piensas dos veces antes de decirme semejantes palabras y casi matarme – Tom murmuro algo parecido a "Lo siento" – vamos, creo que se ya donde podemos pasar el resto de la tarde, porque tú te me vas antes de las seis – finalizo hacia el Slytherin, quien, inconscientemente tenía un puchero en la cara.

Tras una columna, sin embargo, un par de ojos los observaban con sorpresa tras unas gafas de media luna. Albus Dumbledore había decidido que lo más sano era seguir a su ex-alumno ya que este tenía restos de magia oscura sobre él, se había camuflado muy bien, aunque pensaba que no podría engañar a Tom Riddle, ya que el chico era un gran mago, pero la suerte estuvo de su parte ya que el muchacho parecía en otro mundo y no se dio por enterado de que lo seguían, lo había observado llegar hasta la fuente y como la magia oscura alrededor del chico fallaba de vez en vez, fue una gran sorpresa ver que llegara uno de sus actuales alumnos, James Potter y le abrazara con cariño por la espalda, tras ese acto, toda la magia oscura en Tom había desaparecido, la curiosidad había podido mas y se había quedado a ver el MUY interesante intercambio entre ambos jóvenes y había contemplado, muy feliz y satisfecho, que el desenlace final hubiese sido perfecto, nadie tan seguidor del amor como Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>James había sido atrapado por Lily y una de las amigas de la chica, Penélope, era una chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw, ellas lo habían arrastrado a la biblioteca ese día, donde se encontraba con un Sirius igual de enfurruñado que él, un aburrido Peter, un concentrado Severus, y a Remus estudiando junto a Lucius y todos rodeados por varias pilas de libros. Después de una hora de estudiar, James se escurrió de su silla hasta quedar en una posición en la que podría dormir, al voltear vio a Sirius en la misma posición que él, ambos protegiendo su posición con una pirámide especialmente alta de libros.<p>

Oye, Prongs – susurro Sirius por lo bajo.

¿qué?

No he visto que te escapes ni recibas cartas de ese chico con el que sales desde hace una semana, ¿estás bien? – James completo con cariño la cara preocupada de Sirius.

Si, Padfoot.

No, enserio, dime si estás bien, si me dices quien es el tipo yo mismo iré y le pegare la paliza de su vida mientras le digo de todo lo que perdió al votarte – el susurro de Sirius se hizo amenazante al decir esas palabras, James rio por lo bajo.

Tranquilo, compañero, no hemos terminado, está de viaje – Sirius relajo su expresión y entonces le sonrió a James.

Bien, debería sentirse afortunado... aunque tal vez no tanto, con todos los ataque

¿qué? – James grito en un susurro esas palabras.

Bueno, ya sabes, todos esos ataques que empezaron la semana pasada, esos que están molestando y matando a los hijos de muggles, los que salen en el Profeta a diario.

¡oh, dios mío! No había pensado en eso – James pego un brinco mientras gritaba eso último, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a mirar y la gran pila de libros cayera sobre Severus.

¡Bomboncito! – grito asustado Sirius mientras halaba un brazo de Severus (la única parte del cuerpo del Slytherin visible) para sacarlo de la pila de libros.

¿Bomboncito? – pregunto serio James (haciendo gala de sus dotes de actor), en ese preciso momento Sirius, con un jalón específicamente fuerte saco a Severus de la pila de libros.

¡James! – grito asustado Sirius – yo...

Maldito seas, Potter – murmuro peligrosamente Severus sin enterarse de la preocupación de su novio - ¿cómo se te ocurre tirarme todos esos libros encima?, maldito imbécil, pudiste matarme.

A ver, Snape, ¿porque mi amigo te acaba de llamar Bomboncito? – James agradeció a Merlín porque al parecer Severus había olvidado su enfado con él, el chico era peligroso cuando se enfadaba.

Yo puedo explicártelo, James, te lo juro que no quería que te enteraras asi...

Black, eso ha sonado como si tuvieras cuento con James y yo al mismo tiempo y le dijeras a James que soy tu amante – le susurro un poco divertido Snape, James hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para no reírse.

¿y bien Sirius?

Bueno, pues... el es el chico del que te hable, pero ya sabes, no queríamos que nadie se enterase y eso... ¡lo siento James, debí decírtelo! – ver la cara desesperada de Sirius mientras casi se arrancaba el cabello fue mucho para el autocontrol de James, sin más soltó una gran carcajada (ganándose la mirada matadora de Madame Pince).

¿de qué te ríes Potter? – dijo tranquilo Snape.

¿Enserio creían que no me iba a enterar? hace más de dos semanas que me los llevo encontrando juntos en posiciones nada saludables para mis _virginales_ ojos, solo me hacia el que no sabía nada para que te sintieras bien con tu "estupenda manera de guardar secretos" Padfoot.

Sirius pareció sinceramente molesto por no poder decir mentiras y Severus, por su parte, siguió como si nada, al igual que el resto de espectadores, incluida la amiga de Lily que nadie sabía que hacia hay. La respuesta a esa sana pregunta llego más rápido de lo que James hubiera querido, en algún momento la chica se había acercado lo suficiente a él como para quedar pegada a su lado como si de una sanguijuela se tratase, y a pesar de los muchos intentos de James por quitársela de encima (los que incluían moverse, caminar de una lado a otro, cambiar de silla, etc.) la chica permanecía pegada a él.

James, eres muy bueno en el Quidditch, quiero aprender, me darás clases – y tras esa afirmación que James no había dicho la chica se fue – mañana.

Tratando de Ignorar el hecho de haber hecho una cita con una chica sin siquiera quererlo, James siguió con sus deberes, viendo con cariño como Sirius y Severus estudiaban, Sirius estaba sentado en el piso, apoyado contra la pared, y entre las piernas se había sentado Snape, quien sostenía un libro en sus manos, Severus leía y pasaba las hojas y Sirius leía apoyando la quijada sobre el hombro del más chico y estaba besándole de vez en cuando las mejillas o el cuello. James de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada a Lucius y Remus, ambos leían libros diferentes, Remus estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas en el alfeizar de una gran ventana y Lucius se había acostado en dicho alfeizar mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de las piernas de Remus, Lucius sostenía el libro con ambas manos sobre su cara, y Remus con una mano sostenía su respectivo libro y con la otra acariciaba el cabello de su pareja casi inconscientemente. Incluso Peter y Silvia (la novia de este) estaban sentado el uno al lado del otro, ella leía y Peter solo la miraba como embobado, viendo a las tres parejas frente a él un terrible sentimiento de celos lo invadió, el también quería estar con Tom, y lo estaría si el trabajo del otro no lo hubiese llevado hasta Francia, haciendo un puchero se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia la nada.

Se ven muy bonitos, ¿no es asi? – James casi pega un salto, se le había olvidado que Lily estaba junto a él.

Sí, creo que estoy celoso – rio James por lo bajo.

Igual yo, parece que el amor me rodea y yo soy la única que no tiene a nadie – James rio ante la cara de fingido enfado de su amiga.

Ya aparecerá alguien y cumplirás tu sueño de casarte en una iglesia muggle, comprar una casa en las montañas y vivir allí con tu pareja y dos hijos.

Aun no sé cómo es que sabes tanto de mi vida – rio Lily.

Tú te dedicaste a contármela toda en quinto, cuando esa chica de Hufflepuff te rompió el corazón "fue el peor de los primeros amores" – las últimas palabras las hizo imitando la voz sollozante de Lily.

Fue muy gracioso

Lo ves, ese día te dije que algún día nos reiríamos de eso, se ha cumplido.

La Semana de los EXTASIS fue una especialmente tensa para James, los exámenes lo tenían con todas las neuronas quemadas y a pesar de eso tenía que estudiar para los del otro día, además que los ataque por parte de los ya famosos Mortifagos eran cada vez mas tétricos, y para completar con el panorama, Tom no le había respondido a las llamadas que le hacía por el espejo, estaba bastante seguro que con todo eso junto no sería raro que sufriera un ataque de corazón.

* * *

><p>Los exámenes terminaron y Penélope seguía siguiéndolo a todos lados, esto se le hacía sumamente estresante ya que todavía tenía el corazón en la mano porque Tom todavía no daba señales de estar vivo.<p>

Estoy cansado, parece mi sombra, de milagro me la quite cuando fue al baño – Sirius rio.

Bueno, ella termino con su novia, tu estas para los ojos de todos menos los míos soltero, ella quiere clases de Quidditch y te sigue a todos lados, ¿cómo se le dice a eso cuando todo concuerda?

¿triangulo de los bermudas?

Con la ayuda de Sirius logro quitarse a la chica fastidio lo suficiente para coger su capa de invisibilidad y dirigirse a Hogsmeade, se sentó en la banca de siempre mirando el espejo con desesperación.

Tom – llamo por decima vez en un minuto – Tom Marvolo Riddle – nada - ¡Joder, responde! – a pesar de sus insulto es espejo seguía reflejando solo su rostro.

Lo guardo en su capa y miro como el sol terminaba de esconderse, no era la primera vez que venía esperando que Tom saliera de la nada. Con un suspiro se acostó sobre la banca mirando las estrellas, en ese momento sintió unos pasos acercándose, ansioso se sentó de golpe en la silla, esperando que esta vez no fuera otro zorro curioso (ya le había sucedió). La tranquilidad lo inundo al ver esa esbelta figura frente a la banca, se levanto rápidamente y se pego al conocido cuerpo.

Por Merlín, Circe y Morgana, estaba tan preocupado - Tom le sonrió a los preocupados ojos de James.

Hola

¿estás bien? – sin esperar respuesta James tocaba y miraba cada parte del cuerpo de Tom asegurándose de que estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Si, lo estoy – y sin aguantar más Tom alzo la barbilla de James sacándolo de su tarea de asegurar su integridad física y se agacho para unir ambos labios, sintiendo la conocida sensación que James provocaba en el.

Te extrañe – murmuro James apenas el beso se rompió y se pego a ese cuerpo buscando seguridad... pero se encontró con un bulto duro que se pegaba justo sobre su ombligo y bajo estomago – y ya veo que tu también – rio James mientras Tom volvía a capturar sus labios.

El beso subió de tono en pocos segundos, desesperado y lleno de pasión, ambas bocas se unieron en esa danza perfecta, lengua contra lengua, labio contra labio, con un rápido y desesperado movimiento de varita ambos estaban desnudos, disfrutando de la sensación de piel contra piel siguieron con su labor de devorarse con la boca y con las manos tocar todo lo que podían, James cayo sentado en la banca en la que en algún momento Tom había aparecido un delgado colchón.

Quiero todo, ahora – y con es ronca orden, Tom rompió el beso. James, captando las palabras se puso en cuatro patas sobre la banca, los brazos, la cabeza y el pecho estaban sobre la banca mientras las rodillas se abrían y elevaban para dar una mejor vista de su trasero al de los ojos verdes.

Excitación, esa era lo que sentía con la vista de ese trasero perfecto a la altura de su cara Tom cogió con cada mano cada una de las nalgas, las masajeo un poco y con un movimiento brusco la abrió para ver con claridad el sonrojado ano de James, era tan excitante oír los gemidos necesitados de James mientras se le entregaba totalmente, mostrando su culo sin pudor alguno, sin pensarlo beso esa cavidad e introdujo su lengua en ella, oyendo los gemidos más fuertes de James, lubrico sus dedos con un hechizo lubricante (al cual le había cogido mucho cariño) y cambio su lengua por dos de sus dedos de inmediato, moviéndolos con desespero, quería estar dentro del moreno lo antes posibles.

Ahh, Tom... ya... por favor

Sin pensárselo mucho se arrodillo sobre la banca y situó su pene en la entrada del más pequeño, entro de una sola vez, su gruñido ahogado y el gemido de James se unieron retumbando entre los árboles, el interior de James era igual de estrecho, caliente y suave de como lo recordaba de su primera vez, a pesar de tantas veces que habían estado juntos siempre era la misma sensación de cuerpo virginal, de ese cuerpo solo suyo.

Mío – hablo con voz ronca Tom mientras iniciaba a penetrar en esa estreches de manera rápida, profunda y llena de pasión, con una mano sostenía la cadera de James y con la otra lo masturbaba al mismo ritmo de sus envestidas.

Tuyo – susurro entre gemidos la voz ahogada de James – tuyo, tuyo, tuyo - las penetraciones y el movimiento de la mano de Tom se hicieron más rápidos si eso era posible.

Solo mío – repitió jalando la cabeza de James hacia arriba con delicadeza (a pesar de lo muy desesperado, brusco y animal que fuera el sexo Tom siempre trataba a James como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase).

Solo tuyo – repitió James, Tom pudo ver el rostro de el azabache al alzarle la cabeza, los ojos chocolates estaban en blanco, la boca roja estaba abierta y por ella salían fuertes gemidos y jadeos, las mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y el cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal, pego su pecho a la espalda de James marcando el sitio donde hace unos días había desaparecido su chupetón. Como cada vez que el sexo se volvía desesperado, ambos ya estaban llegando a su límite.

Mío para siempre – hablo la voz ronca y excitada de Tom junto al oído de James, mientras ambos sentía como llegaban a su límite.

¡para siempre! – grito James llegando al orgasmo sobre el colchón sobre la banca y sintiendo ese liquido caliente llenando sus entrañas.

Tom, jadeante, veía como la espalda de James subía y bajaba rápidamente, el chico había caído sobre la colchoneta inconsciente, sonrió y levanto el cuerpo aun unido a él y haciéndole voltear con cuidado la cabeza lo beso con ternura, lentamente mientras lo hacía aun podía oír sus fuertes gritos y gemidos retumbar entre los arboles del bosque. Al terminar el beso, Tom salió de ese acogedor ano y se cayó de la banca al piso, aun exhausto y sudoroso. En ese momento James pareció salir de su inconsciencia y se levanto, arrodillándose, sin poder ponerse en pie, se cogió con fuerza de la espalda de la banca con una mano, rápidamente sintió el conocido liquido deslizándose por sus piernas, aun jadeante, volteo a ver a Tom quien miraba con suma atención como el liquido se deslizaba lentamente, James sonrió, conocía bien como ese acto excitaba a Tom, abrió un poco más las piernas y se revolvió un poco sintiendo como una cantidad extrañamente grande seguía saliendo de él, al parecer había sido de esos días donde Tom llegaba al límite soltando gran cantidad de su semen dentro de él (no que le extrañara hacia tiempo no se veían), sonrió espichando un poco su cadera con ambas manos para que liquido saliera más rápidamente. Con manos temblorosas James busco su varita y apareció un paño.

Joder, enserio te extrañe – gruño Tom pegándose a la espalda de James, dejándole ver que de nuevo y ante semejante imagen contemplada tenía una erección.

Por lo menos espera a que me recupere de semejante orgasmo, amor – sonrió James limpiando sus piernas y trasero y desapareciendo el paño.

Bien, pero apenas tu respiración se estabilice no te me escapas – rio Tom, sintiendo el calor en su pecho al volver a oír la palabra "amor" de la boca de James después de dos semanas.

¿qué tal la recolecta de hongos multicolores? – pregunto James recostado contra el pecho del mas grande, con los ojos cerrados y respiración agitada.

Bien – Tom miro al chico medio desmallado sobre él con un poco de culpabilidad.

Estuve muy preocupado, ¿porque de repente no me contestaste el espejo?

Hubieron complicaciones, el espejo quedo en lo profundo de mi baúl mientras yo intentaba sobrevivir... lejos de mi baúl, lo lamento.

A mí no me engañas, mínimo estabas con el otro – rio James, Tom se le unió escuchando lo bien que sonaban ambas risas juntas.

¡oh, por dios! ¿cómo te has enterado? – dijo riendo Tom, y al bajar la cabeza pudo ver esa cara sonriente y esos ojos chocolate mirándolo fijamente.

¿cómo es que no tengo frio? Es de noche

Sí, bueno, cuando aparecí el colchón aproveche para hacer un tipo de escudo para el clima, ya entiendes, cosas de los grandes magos – bromeo Tom, James también le sonrió dirigiendo su mirada a la excelente vista del pueblo que tenían frente a ellos.

no vuelvas a olvidar el espejo – dijo ahora serio James – estuve a punto del ataque cardiaco, estudiando para los EXTASIS, haciendo los EXTASIS, con esa chica loca pegada a mí y leyendo diariamente de los innumerables ataques de los Mortifagos, llegue a pensar que tú eras una de las victimas – Tom se tenso al oír ese pensamiento.

No lo hare, siempre lo llevare conmigo de ahora en adelante – era mejor dejar de lado temas peligrosos – pero dime, ¿cómo que una chica pegada a ti? – nadie tenía permiso de mirar a James de maneras no sanas, mucho menos tocarlo y MENOS preocuparlo, oyó la risa de James y se dio cuenta que su expresión le causaba gracia, ¿es que su rostro dejaba ver que estaba celoso?

No estés celoso – al parecer si – es solo una pesada, ya me las arreglare para quitármela de encima.

Eres más popular entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts de lo que me gustaría.

¿pero qué dices? – rio James.

Cuando fui a Hogwarts con las pocas personas que me encontré, todas hablaban de lo sexy de los Merodeadores, y varios hablaban especialmente de ti – Tom frunció el ceño al recordar su caminata, a pesar de estar en otro mundo había escuchado las vocecitas emocionadas de todos los estudiantes diciendo lo sexy, tierno y provocativo de SU James.

Es parte de mi encanto natural, causo sensación en la gente que ni ellos saben que tienen.

Ese día James se quedo con Tom toda la noche, aunque cabe resaltar que no durmieron en absoluto, habían sido dos largas semanas para ambos. El domingo James volvió después del almuerzo a Hogwarts y se tiro a dormir hasta el lunes, ese día por la mañana Remus despertó a Sirius, James, Peter, Frank y Simón (el mejor amigo de Frank) a primera hora de la mañana, tras una pelea por las duchas bajaron al gran comedor donde todo el alumnado estaba sentado, los de quinto y séptimo estaban en silencio y bastante tensos, ¿y cómo no? Hoy iban a entregar el resultado de los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, el gran comedor se fue vaciando hasta que cada alumno fue a su primera clase, los de séptimo y quinto tenían que ir a uno de los salones del sexto piso donde les iban a entregar los resultados.

Tras una larguísima charla del profesor Binns sobre la importancia de sus exámenes, los jefes de las casas iniciaron a entregar los resultados, el primero en recibir los resultados del grupo de los Merodeadores (entiéndase por, Remus, Peter, Sirius, James, Lily, Severus, Lucius, ya se habían quitado de encima a Penélope) fue Sirius Black, al que la profesora McGonagall felicito, siguiendo con el protocolo, siguió llamando a los alumnos y a cada uno le dio un calurosa felicitación.

Bien, he sacado los suficientes EXTASIS para volverme auror, ¿y tú, Bomboncito? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Severus por el apodo que el de ojos negros había aceptado a regañadientes.

Pues tengo los suficientes para la carrera que quiero

¿y qué es lo que quieres estudiar, Severus? – hablo el siempre maternal Remus.

Medimagia – murmuro Severus sonrojado, ya que tenía a Sirius abrazándolo y dándole piquitos en el cuello.

¿enserio? – se emociono Remus – eso es genial.

¿y tú, Remus?

Bueno yo... – Remus se puso sumamente rojo – en ninguna carrera es bien visto que un hombre lobo...

No seguirás con eso – lo interrumpió Lucius quien estaba sentado a su lado con una mano entrelazada con una del hombre lobo (a estas alturas todo el circulo privado de los Merodeadores, incluso Silvia sabían de la licantropía de Remus).

¡no es que siga con eso, Lucius!... es la verdad, ya he preguntado – Remus agacho la cabeza con las últimas palabras.

Mira, Moony – hablo por primera vez James que había estado mirando sus notas con atención – tu pequeño problema peludo (*) no viene al caso, puede que no seas bien recibido, es verdad, pero hay leyes que permiten a las criaturas mágicas mitad humanas o que tengan la inteligencia de un humano hacer lo que quieran, entre eso estudiar.

Pero yo no quiero ir caminando y que alguien me señale diciendo "hay va el hombre lobo" – Lucius abrazo protectoramente a Remus hasta pegarlo a él.

Quien se atreva a decir eso se las tendrá que ver con mi furia, y James tiene razón – habían llegado al mudo acuerdo de llamarse por sus nombres entre ellos – hay leyes que lo defienden, incluso hay centauros estudiando para ser Aurores.

¿enserio? – pregunto con un brillo infantil en los ojos Sirius, dejando de lado la tarea de poner nervioso a Severus.

Si, asi que hare la pregunta de nuevo, ¿qué quieres estudiar? – Remus le sonrió a su pareja.

Derechos de las criaturas mágicas – Lucius le sonrió de nuevo.

Eso es genial – dijo Peter llegando de la mano con la alta Silvia – yo quiero estudiar Control Muggle, ambos estudiaríamos en el ministerio.

Yo quiero ser Inefable – la voz gruesa pero aterciopelada de Silvia dejo en silencio al grupo, ni siquiera los Slytherin habían oído la voz de la muchacha.

Eso es genial, cariño – rio Peter con su voz aguda, dejando ver el contraste entre ambas voces.

Si, genial, ¿y tu Lucius?

Pensaba estudiar finanzas, tengo que seguir con los negocios de la familia Malfoy – dijo con su voz arrastrada un poco más entusiasmada.

Y yo pienso ser Auror – rio James mientras chocaba su mano con la de Sirius – y dime, Silvia – sonrió James dirigiéndose por primera vez a la chica que parecía nerviosa al conocer a los amigos de su novio – tu estas en sexto, asi que, ¿qué materias vas a cursar el otro año para ser inefable? Como todo lo relacionado a esa carrera, no sé nada.

La charla siguió con el mismo rumbo, ¿qué era lo que haría cada uno?, sin embargo, tras esa aparente charla amena, dos de los integrantes del grupo estaban muertos de los nervios porque cierto Lord Oscuro les había "pedido" hacer parte de sus filas, y el miedo había podido más que los sueños y Severus y Lucius ya habían aceptado la propuesta, enterándose que el día en que iniciarían su castigo lo harían juntos.

* * *

><p>(*) En el libro de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban se dice en cierto momento que James gustaba llamar la faceta de hombre lobo de Remus, llamándola "Tu Pequeño Problema Peludo"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Culut-Camia: <strong>Hola, gracias por comentar, pues bien, el final es una incógnita, el tema del Fic ya está hecho y estoy intentando el final lo más misterioso posible (hasta ahora espero que lo sea) asi que no te puedo decir mucho del final XP solo espero que sorprenda... porque esa es la idea jajaja, solo espero que sigas leyendo el Fic y que te guste, Sayonara XD._

**N/A:** Cuarto Capítulo, ya todas las incógnitas están resueltas y la historia tiene su base, asi que os voy pidiendo que os preparéis para el nudo en este FanFic, ¡ya se acerca!, bien como os he dicho el lema de este Fic es "una relación normal que llevarían Tom Riddle y James Potter" pues bien, obviamente con semejante pareja la palabra normal cambia de significado, asi que lo normal es un tanto extraño y anormal... ¿me e hecho entender?, bueno, si no es asi no os preocupéis, ¿porque? ¡Pues porque si siguen leyendo el Fic ya verán de que hablo!, espero que les este gustando hasta ahora la historia... tal vez no lo he dicho pero quería mezclar varias cosas en este Fic Romántico, quiero que tenga comedia, drama, acción y de todo un poco, asi que intentare que pase por muchas facetas, ¡ya casi vamos en la mitad de este Fic!

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo y mi primer Fic, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo el martes si Slytherin lo permite... ¡Feliz Día!

**Dato Curioso:** Uno de los encantos del mundo mágico (en mi opinión) es que tiene la ventaja de trasladarse en minutos por todo el mundo, asi que siempre que pienso en vivir en el mundo mágico pienso en viajar a un país diferente cada fin de semana, por eso he querido llevar a los protagonistas de este Fic (James y Tom) de viaje, por eso mencione que ahora viajaban de Hogsmeade por aparición o trasladares, la idea de este Dato Curioso es decirles a donde serian esos viajes (ya que en el Fic no se especifica mas que el Londres Muggles) asi que han viajado a Italia, Francia, Irlanda, India y cuanto lugar se imaginen (si asi de exagerada soy), asi que alimenten su imaginación (como yo lo estoy haciendo) e imagínense a esta parejita en cada lugar del mundo, incluso cerca de su casa, en un restaurante conocido, en un hotel de su agrado, ellos estarán en donde vosotros os imagines, eso para mí es parte de los encantos de leer, no solo lees lo que han escrito, también puedes imaginar lo que pasa entre líneas.


	5. Capitulo 5  Viviendo Juntos

**Titulo:** Nuestra Historia

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia/Acción

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son creación de J.K Rowling.

**Sumario:** Esta es la historia del amor entre James Potter y Tom Riddle, desde sus inicios, las aventuras y momentos que vivieron juntos, los buenos y malos momentos, la historia de amor de James y Tom, "Nuestra Historia, amor..."

**Aclaraciones:** Tom Riddle no nacerá en 1926, nacerá en 1953. Lucius Malfoy estudiara con los Merodeadores y habrán algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes (OoC) y pequeños cambios físicos (es un FanFic) pero tratare ser lo más certera posible.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los pensamientos en presente de James.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que sucedieron en el pasado que recuerda James.

"..."Texto"..." Son los pensamientos de los personajes durante el recuerdo de James.

**Parejas:** La principal será Tom Riddle/James Potter, a su alrededor se irán formando las parejas Sirius/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Frank/Nott, Peter/OC y muchas más que irán viendo en el camino.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash (explicito y con Lemon), Yuri/Female (se deja entre ver), Mpreg (va a ser natural en futuros capítulos).

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic, lo hice queriendo representar una historia de amor que se asemeja mucho a las relaciones normales (en lo normal que puede ser el amor) y eso es lo que quiero mostrar, la relación amorosa de Tom y James desde el punto más real posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 – Viviendo Juntos<strong>

_Una semana después y con una gran fiesta donde nos alcoholizamos las venas, toda la promoción de Hogwarts de 1978 se despidió bajo la promesa de mantenerse comunicados los unos con los otros y jurando encontrarse todos cada tres años en esa fecha. La mayoría de los estudiantes entro a estudiar la carrera en la que iba a desempeñarse en Inglaterra, otros pocos fueron a otros países, algunos porque sus familiares vivían hay y otros huyendo de la guerra. Tom y yo nos reunimos un día antes de la gran fiesta y decidimos planear que haríamos ahora, tras varias palabras acordamos comprar un departamento y vivir juntos, la noticia desconcertó a todos mis amigos excepto a Sirius ya que no solo se enteraron de que tenía una relación sino que me iría a vivir con un desconocido para ellos. Sirius había hablado con su hermano Regulus (la única persona de su familia con la que hablaba) y el le había animado a comprar una pequeña casa donde vivir, Sirius aun seguía preocupado por el futuro incierto de su hermano, que había entrado a su séptimo año en Hogwarts, Regulus, sin embargo, lo había tranquilizado diciendo que era mejor que ahora se preocupase por Severus y lo sacase de la casa del "brutal muggle" que este tenía como padre, Sirius había aceptado que eso era prioridad pero le había prometido a Regulus comunicarse constantemente. Asi que ahora Sirius, con dinero de dudosa procedencia (seguramente sacada a escondidas de la bóveda de la honorable y antigua casa de los Black), había comprado una rustica casa en un vecindario de magos al norte de Londres. Lucius había arrastrado a Remus a la mansión Malfoy (con sorprendente aceptación de su padre, Lucius Malfoy no había dicho ni una palabra sobre la pareja de su hijo ni sobre su licantropía), y ya que Remus se negaba a dejar a su padre solo, Lucius arrastro a John Lupin también con él. Peter por su parte, seguía viviendo con sus padres, los señores Pettigrew, y mantenía una relación por carta con Silvia, que aun seguía en Hogwarts, aun se veían en las salidas a Hogsmeade, aunque Silvia fuera más centrada y nunca se le pasó por la cabeza escaparse como lo había hecho yo en mi tiempo. Después de mirar una cantidad admirable de departamentos en la comunidad mágica, Tom y yo decidimos que el mundo muggle tenía más opciones, además de que él seguía con sus tendencias hurañas de no dejarse mostrar mucho entre los magos, menos llamar la atención, asi que encontramos un apartamento en un gran edificio muggle. El apartamento fue "arrendado" o asi lo llamaban los muggles, y nos mudamos sin demoras._

Tom y James estuvieron viviendo en un hotel muggle promedio los dos días antes de encontrar el apartamento, y ahora ambos salían del ascensor y caminaban hacia el apartamento 707.

James salió adelante cargando una caja de tamaño mediano y volteaba a mirar frecuentemente hacia atrás, hacia Tom, Tom traía tres cajas grandes y James solo podía ver las piernas de su novio, las cajas se movían peligrosamente con cada paso del más alto. Una de las puertas se abrió abruptamente y de ella salieron tres niños pequeños corriendo a gran velocidad, tras de ellos, una castaña joven con altos tacones intentando seguirles el paso, los cuatro pasaron en su carrera junto a las cajas con patas (es decir, Tom) y cada uno le dio un empujón especialmente fuerte a Tom quien ahora estaba haciendo malabares para que dos de las cajas no se cayeran al suelo, James, corrió con rapidez para estabilizar ambas cajas.

Deberías dejarme por lo menos una caja – rio James mientras acomodaba las grandes cajas de cartón de nuevo a sus lugares.

No, estoy bien, no tienes que cargar más de lo que tienes contigo – James suspiro hastiado y siguió con su camino.

Como quieras.

Al entrar en el apartamento, lo primero que hizo James fue ayudar a su terco novio a dejar las cajas sobre el piso.

Explícame porque trajimos cajas de mudanza muggles – gruño Tom cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Para guardar apariencias – repitió con voz monótona el azabache mientras con cada silaba movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con cansancio – ¿cuánto más vas a quejarte?

¡yo no me quejo! – grito indignado Tom, James sonrió ante la cara infantil de su novio en ese momento.

Como digas, amor – y antes de que Tom protestara le dio un cálido beso – ahora mejor miremos nuestro nuevo nidito de amor – Tom, guardándose el comentario sarcástico por las melosas palabras, abrazo a James por la espalda.

El apartamento no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, era lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos vivieran tranquilos y cómodos. Al entrar lo primero que veías era una sala decentemente grande, la cual tenía un ventanal justo frente a la puerta por donde se veían los árboles del parque de enfrente, justo al lado de la gran ventana había una puerta que dejaba salir a un cómodo balcón, si aun frente a la puerta volteabas al lado izquierdo te encontrabas con una cocina muggle con un espacio lo suficientemente grande para un comedor de cuatro personas en su interior, si caminabas unos 10 pasos hacia delante y volteabas a la derecha veías la chimenea, y si volteabas la cabeza de nuevo a la izquierda se veía un pequeño pasillo, al final del pasillo se veía la habitación, y a mitad del pasillo estaba la puerta del baño, el cual tenía una tina (artefacto muggle favorito de James), James y Tom habían hablado sobre sus posibilidades, James le había dicho a Tom que no quería volver a la mansión Potter, eran muchos recuerdos que quería borrar, sería muy doloroso volver a la casa y no ver a su padre leyendo el profeta en el sofá y a su madre bailando y cantando frente a un aparato de música mientras coqueteaba (porque a pesar de su edad aun lo hacían) con su padre girando alrededor del sofá mientras arreglaba la casa. Tom por su parte había dicho no tener casa propia, y por su supuesta condición de "Recolector de Ingredientes para Pócimas y Pocionistas" (un trabajo promedio y no muy buen pagado) le había dicho a James que no podía ser un lugar muy grande pero lo suficientemente acogedor, si no fuera por las apariencias Tom habría comprado (o mandado a construir preferiblemente) un palacio más grande que una mansión y sorprendentemente exclusivo... sin embargo debía admitir que la humildad Gryffindor de James no se lo hubiera permitido asi le hubiese rogado. Pero a pesar de todo ambos estaban muy contentos con su elección, la casa era perfecta para ambos y estaba en medio de un vecindario familiar muggle lo que le daba un toque hogareño (además de que Tom no podía pasar mas desapercibido en un lugar asi), Tom insistía en parecer reacio pero le encantaba la elección de su novio (porque había sido mas decisión de James que de Tom) era una casa muy "Jamesiana" (pequeña, calurosa y perfecta en cierto modo) y tenía la suficiente elegancia para Tom (era un apartamento bastante sofisticado), en si había sido una excelente elección pasajera (ya que Tom aun tenía en la cabeza un palacio gigante digno del descendiente de Slytherin y el hombre al que este amaba) y ambos estaban muy contentos con el resultado.

El color de las paredes es horrendo

¡Tom! – grito indignado James - ¡solo ves los defectos de todo!

De ti no, para mi eres perfecto.

No te libraras tan fácil de esta – murmuro James mirando a Tom con los ojos entre cerrados, desafiándolo con la mirada – claramente las pintaremos nosotros – James volvió a hablar mucho más tranquilo.

Me parece muy bien... pero tenía unas cuantas ideas en mente para hoy – James volteo a mirarlo a la cara con curiosidad.

¿sí?

Si – rio Tom – me parece que hay que estrenar cada rincón de esta casa como debe ser – y mientras decía esas palabras se había ido acercando felinamente a James.

Me parece una estupenda idea – ronroneo James lanzándose a los labios del mayor.

Ese fue un muuy largo día sábado, y ya que habían desperdiciado todo el día en cosas "interesantes" tuvieron que aparecer una pobre colchoneta para dormir.

El domingo, sin embargo, salieron a el centro del Londres muggle (James arrastro a Tom) y compraron los muebles y raros electrodomésticos que los muggles usaban.

_Por ser vacaciones de verano aun, no había iniciado con mis estudios de auror, pero Tom seguía trabajando cinco días a la semana medio tiempo "necesitamos dinero extra, amor, no puedo tomar vacaciones" habían sido las palabras de mi amor oji verde, asi que después del primer domingo de mudarnos, Tom se fue a trabajar. La primera semana me pase la mañana entreteniéndome con el apartamento, organizando, limpiando y decorando a lo muggle, incluso una pareja de muggles que vivían en el apartamento de al lado pasaban a ayudarme amablemente todos los días un par de horas. Esos días me entretenía pintando las paredes, arreglando los sillones de la sala, los tapetes, la mesita de centro, las repisas con fotografías de mis padres, de Tom y yo juntos y de mis amigos, el aparato muggle que se llamaba televisor, la gran cantidad de extraños aparatos muggles que iban en la cocina, los platos, la cama matrimonial, el librero, el escritorio, las plantas que los muggles acostumbraban poner en los balcones, etc. Como James no sabía nada de hacer las cosas "a lo muggles", habían sido de mucha ayuda las constantes visitas de los propietarios del apartamento 708_

Gracias por venir hoy de nuevo – saludo James a los dos hombres que estaban entrando a su apartamento.

No hay problema James, nosotros también estamos de vacaciones, y nos gusta ayudar – hablo el de cabello rojo.

Cristian y Derek era un matrimonio Irlandés, ambos habían decidido venir a seguir sus trabajos en Inglaterra y apartarse de su familia. Derek era un pelirrojo muy alegre y amigable, incluso un poco hiperactivo. Mientras que Cristian tenía el cabello negro y extremadamente largo (casi hasta la cintura), sedoso y con una actitud feliz y sonriente, igual que su pareja, ambos tenían aproximadamente entre 23 o 27 años.

Asi que, James – murmuro forzadamente Derek (alzando el solo el televisor) – acabas de terminar el colegio y vienes a iniciar la universidad.

Si, la universidad – James había leído el libro "Datos básicos para sobrevivir entre muggles sin parecer un idiota" y por eso efectivamente ahora no parecía un idiota.

Me alegra mucho ser tu vecino, hace mucho que no veía chicos jóvenes y guapos tan cercas de mi – James se sonrojo ante el comentario, y se estrujo las manos prestándole repentina atención a la tarea que hacia (conectar un artefacto muggle llamado televisor).

No te preocupes James – dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro – es un hombre casado – James le sonrió con tranquilidad, Cristian era bastante alto, media casi lo mismo que Tom... o tal vez lo mismo que Sirius, bueno como si fuera mucha la diferencia esos dos eran muy altos, habían sido bien alimentados, James odiaba llegarles hasta el hombro a su novio y mejor amigo, ¿como podrían haber crecido tanto si James comía el triple que Tom y lo mismo que Sirius?

¡mira, Cris-Cris! – James aguanto una carcajada al oír semejante apodo, y al parecer Cristian también.

¿qué?

Mira estos chicos tan guapos – James se acerco a ellos para ver qué era eso que les daba tanta curiosidad.

Esos son mis amigos – rio James al ver la foto de Los Merodeadores, Lily, Frank y Simón saludando con efusividad a la cámara, sin embargo, James se había asegurado de que los muggles viesen las fotos estáticas, había tomados las suficientes precauciones para poder conocer muggles tranquilamente, a pesar de que a Tom no le gustase la idea.

¡pero mira semejante dios griego junto a ti James! – James contemplo con curiosidad la foto que se habían hecho Tom y él en un bello lago cercano a un restaurante, en Italia.

Ese es mi novio, Tom – Derek abrió la boca de tal forma que su quijada casi toca el piso.

¿tienes novio?

Si, ¿no lo sabían?

No, te falto ese pequeñísimo detalle – rio Cristian.

Bueno, creí que lo conocían, el vive aquí, conmigo – otra gran exclamación de sorpresa salió de los labios de Derek.

¡¿tienes un novio que vive contigo y yo, tu vecino ni enterado?

No grites, Derek

Si

¿y porque no lo hemos visto aquí contigo?

Bueno, el trabaja de lunes a viernes, en la mañana y llega aquí a la hora del almuerzo, ¿enserio no lo han visto?

No, yo creía que eras soltero, y yo que ya tenía varios candidatos para presentarte, tendré que decirles que ya no se podrá – James rio sonrojándose un poco.

¿y cuántos años tiene? – pregunto suspicaz el pelinegro.

26 – respondió con una sonrisa culpable en la boca James.

¡pero si te lleva diez años! – rio picaron Derek – y yo que creía que eras un santico.

Son solo ocho años, y nunca quise quedar como un santo.

Con la ayuda de sus nuevos ayudantes, James pudo conectar exitosamente los dichosos, "televisor, microondas, nevera, estufa, lavadora, equipo de sonido, teléfono, etc." Cosas que James nunca había visto en su vida.

_La pareja se iba a las diez de nuevo a su apartamento y yo me quedaba arreglando los pequeños detalles. En la tarde llegaba Tom y salíamos a caminar por el barrio muggle, íbamos a visitar los famosos "centros comerciales", museos y otras cosas muggles como los extraordinarios parques de diversiones, y al llegar a casa en la noche... pues hacíamos el amor hasta quedarnos dormidos (sonrisa de idiota). Pero después, cuando el apartamento estuvo perfecto tenía toda la mañana libre, seguí hablando con Cristian y Derek, varias veces nos encontramos los Merodeadores, Lily, Frank, Simón y Lucius en la casa de Sirius, otras simplemente me pasaba la mañana aprendiendo a cocinar siguiendo las instrucciones de un muggle regordete en el televisor, o solo dormía tranquilamente. Esos días de hermosa vagancia pasaron y pronto Sirius y yo entramos a la escuela de Aurores, el primer semestre fue realmente pesado, todo era teoría, libros y pergaminos repletos de pequeñas letras, sin embargo ya iniciando 1979 salimos a trabajo de campo, Sirius y yo estábamos en el mismo grupo, y dejando la humildad de lado, éramos de los mejores. Sin embargo la guerra estaba cada vez más fuerte, las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort consumían en el terror a todos los magos de Inglaterra y el mundo. _

James, Sirius y Lily estaban sentados en uno de los mullidos sofás de la "casa Black-Snape", Peter (*) estaba en el escritorio respondiéndole alguna carta a Silvia, Frank y Simón estaban afuera jugando Snap explosivo y Severus y Lucius se encontraban en la cocina. Todos los presentes en la acogedora casa sabían de la guerra, todos esperaban que Albus Dumbledore hiciera su aparición. El viejo hombre no se hizo esperar y entro a la casa seguido por un hombre y una mujer, y tras ellos cinco pequeños niños.

Pero qué gusto verlos – dijo el siempre amable director de Hogwarts – supongo que saben el porqué de mi visita.

Frank y Simón entraron a la sala y se pararon detrás del sofá donde estaban Lily, Sirius y James, Peter despidió a la lechuza de Silvia y se paro junto a ellos, mientras que Severus y Lucius se quedaron parados en el marco de la cocina.

Si – respondió Sirius dando gala a su papel de anfitrión.

Asi que supongo que no debo extenderme mucho – hablo sonriente el director – ustedes seguro ya conocerán sobre la orden del Fénix, pues bien, venimos a confirmar su ingreso en dicha organización, por supuesto seguirán con sus respectivos trabajos y estudios, sin embargo cada que la orden los necesite serán convocados al cuartel general, esperare a que piensen sus respuesta... mientras tanto – Dumbledore alzo su mirada a los dos que seguían cerca a la cocina – deseo hablar con ustedes dos.

Mientras Dumbledore prosiguió a hablar con Severus y Lucius, los dos acompañantes del director se presentaron. Los mayores eran Molly y Arthur Weasley, y con ellos sus cinco hijos, Bill, el mayor, tenía seis años de edad y estaba evitando que uno de sus hermanitos se comiera algo del piso, el que lo seguía era Charlie, con cinco años y estaba subido sobre Sirius tocando con curiosidad el collar que Sirius cargaba con él desde quinto, luego estaba Percy, con tres años quien no había salido de debajo de la falda de su mamá en ningún momento, luego estaban los gemelos Fred y George de un año recién cumplido apenas una semana antes, uno de ellos estaba en los brazos de Molly y el otro gateando curioso en el piso queriendo comerse todo lo que cogía y su hermano Bill lo evitaba. Eran una familia muy acogedora, Frank y James había salido al patio para jugar con Bill y Charlie (mas Fred quien se había colado gateando hasta ellos), Percy no quiso salir y Lily lo estaba intentando animar a jugar con ella, Peter hablaba con la señora Molly mientras esta le daba de comer a Fred (o George), Simón hablaba con Arthur, y Remus y Sirius miraban nerviosos hacia la cocina, dos horas después y cuando los gemelos y Percy ya estaban dormidos, Dumbledore por fin salió de la cocina seguido por Severus y Lucius.

Bien – Albus parecía muy contento - ¿y cuál es su respuesta?

La respuesta es sí, obviamente – rio Frank que en ese momento cargaba a Percy hacia el sofá.

Pues me parece perfecto, aclaremos los detalles.

Ese mismo día todos los presentes se enteraron que Severus y Lucius eran Mortifagos, los Merodeadores ya estaban enterados de eso, sin embargo fue toda una sorpresa para Frank, Simón, Lily y los Weasley, sin embargo Dumbledore aclaro rápidamente que acababan de aceptar ser sus espías, y que estaban totalmente en su bando.

_Con las_ _practicas de Auror y las muchas misiones que tenia la Orden, estaba hasta la coronilla de obligaciones y con las emociones a flor de piel pensando en la próxima batalla que tendría con los Mortifagos o con algún ladrón mágico común, a pesar de que siempre estaba lo suficiente con Tom como para hacer el amor diariamente dos o tres veces al día (teníamos una vida sexual MUY saludable) ya casi no hablábamos juntos, ya no salíamos a caminar, era un poco estresante no hacer cosas en pareja, para ambos. Ya estábamos casi en Julio, habíamos celebrado con Tom nuestro primer feliz aniversario en una bonita cena en una hermosa playa afrodisiaca, yo le regale a Tom una pulsera para dijes y le di dos para que iniciase su "colección" un León y una Serpiente (¿porque creéis que fue?). Por su parte Tom me dio un collar con una piedra preciosa de color verde, del color verde de sus ojos que desde que me la puse en el cuello no me la quite ni para bañarme o hacer el amor con Tom, lo bonito de el collar era que dicha piedra estaba dentro de un anillo (gracias a un hechizo) y el anillos decía "Gaunt" (entonces no sabía lo valioso de ese anillo). Tras ese romántico 14 de Febrero, seguimos con nuestras vidas hasta que fue el día de mi segundo cumpleaños juntos, como en el cumpleaños de Tom, en año nuevo, ambos fuimos a Hogsmeade, a nuestra banca, donde inicio todo y pasamos un ameno rato juntos. La guerra siguió cobrando vidas y yo estaba cada vez más tenso, y notaba que Tom también lo estaba._

Tom llegaba a casa después de un afortunadamente tranquilo día en su sequito de Mortifagos, al salir de la chimenea se sacudió con fuerza las cenizas mirando el oscuro interior de su casi siempre iluminada casa.

¿James? – pregunto extrañado, James siempre lo recibía con el televisor encendido, las luces prendidas, un agradable olor a comida y su cabeza sonriente saliendo de la cocina (que sorprendentemente no se había destruido tras todos los fallidos intentos de cocina de James) - ¿donde estas?

El silencio fue su respuesta, miro extrañado para todos lados hasta que vio una oscura figura encapotada en uno de los sofás, la oscura figura, con una gruesa capa negra sobre él, como la de los mortifagos se levanto al ver que por fin se había fijado en el, ¿un mortifagos? Que carajos asi uno hay, sus hombros se tensionaron en guardia rápidamente, ese Mortifago había violado sus casi mil hechizos de protección a su apartamento(porque tenía que asegurar la seguridad de James y la suya propia), ¿y si le había hecho algo a James? La sangre casi se le sale del cuerpo ante ese pensamiento y antes de sacar la varita la oscura figura se acerco con velocidad a él.

lo siento, My Lord, no he podido cumplir mi misión, merezco un castigo, mis disculpas, My Lord – y la oscura figura caya arrodillada a sus pies mientras cogía una de sus manos y las besaba... lamia, sintió como su dedo índice era atrapado por una ansiosa boca.

¿James? – pregunto el de pelo negro extrañado y aliviado a la vez - ¿qué haces? – la risa traviesa e infantil se oyó debajo de la capota de la gruesa capa negra.

Una señora en la caja negra (*) dijo que los juegos de roles eran muy eróticos – murmuro la sensual voz de James levantándose del piso y mirando a los ojos de Tom mientras volvía a meter en su boca uno de sus dedos – asi que pensé, ¿qué tal si Tom y yo hiciéramos un juego de roles entre Lord Voldemort y un Mortifago fanático con aires sadomasoquistas? – Tom intento pasar de largo la idea de que James lo estaba metiendo en un juego de roles donde él hacía de él mismo, aunque entrar en son "Lord Voldemort malvado" frente a un James "Mortifago" que quería un castigo al estilo sadomaso, era una idea que solo escucharla estaba despertando a su "amiguito" – y como dato curioso, amor – rio James acercándose a uno de los oídos de Tom – no tengo nada debajo de la capa.

Sin pensárselo Tom volteo la cara de James mientras lo besaba con ternura, solo a la maquiavélica mente de James se le ocurriría semejante idea, por alguna razón la loca idea le parecía muy tierna (y sumamente excitante) viniendo de James.

No, My Lord – volvió a susurrar James con esa voz sensual sobre sus labios – eres el malvado y enojado Lord Voldemort, no debe haber cariño en ti... ¡solo castígame! – grito desgarradoramente James – tienes que castigarme, necesito un castigo.

Claro que si – murmuro Tom con la voz baja y arrastrada (la voz de Lord Voldemort aunque el peli negro prefería ignorarlo en ese momento) – un bastardo traidor de la sangre que ni siquiera puede cumplir con una misión merece un buen castigo – y con hambre y ferocidad beso a su "victima", James por su lado solo gemía por lo bajo mientras se dejaba hacer.

Lo siento, My Lord, se que merezco el peor de los castigos – James cayó con fuerza al sofá llevándose a Tom con él, y con rápidos movimientos aprendidos por la experiencia le saco toda la ropa a Tom en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El peor – repitió Tom – un crucio no será suficiente – Tom abrió la capa (no quería ni pensar en un crucio sobre el cuerpo de James que ahora se mostraba totalmente desnudo frente a él) y de inmediato unió sus labios con una de esas tiernas tetillas, fue recompensado por un gemido sorprendido.

¿y qué es lo que merezco, Mi Señor? – Tom se sorprendió de lo diferente que sonaban esas dos últimas palabras con la voz excitada y jadeante de James.

Este – y con un rápido movimiento Tom metió el palpitante miembro de James en su boca.

La boca de Tom se movía rápidamente sobre el pene del azabache, succionando mientras deleitaba sus oídos con los gritos-gemidos de James, entre gemido y gemido se escuchaban entre coladas las palabras "My Lord", Tom sintió una fuerte sacudida del erguido pene del cuerpo bajo el, con rapidez apoyo con fuerza su mano junto a las pelotas de James impidiéndole correrse, oyó un lloriqueo y subió la cabeza para ver el puchero de su amor, formo la sonrisa mas sádica que pudo mientras veía semejante escena tan tierna.

Este es tu castigo – en los ojos de James vio un brillo especial al oír esas palabras.

Es muy poco, merezco mas, soy un mal sirviente, un mal Mortifago, deme un castigo peor – Tom no alcanzo a rumiar esas palabras ya que en un ágil movimiento el chico de la capa lo había dejado sobre el sofá, mientras masturbaba el pene de su "Lord" con rapidez.

Tom se distrajo con la sensación de la delicada mano masturbándolo y esa expresión lujuriosa en la cara de James (los ojos en chocolates en blanco y entre cerrados, las mejillas y los labios sonrojados, mordiéndose el labio inferior) lo suficiente para no ver lo que James estaba haciendo, cuando volvió al mundo de la lujuria vio como James estaba en cuclillas sobre él y con su ano sobre la punta de su pene, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como su glande entraba en el primer círculo de músculos del interior de James, y aun embobado vio como rápidamente James se iba tragando su pene hasta que no se vio nada de dicho musculo.

¡James! – gimió Tom al sentirse todo dentro del azabache - ¿qué has hecho? – vio como James alzaba un poco su cabeza, mostrando los humedecidos ojos, con un movimiento rápido Tom se sentó aun con James a horcajadas sobre él y cogió las mejillas del menor con preocupación bajándole la capota y con ternura le quito el desordenado cabello azabache de la sudorosa frente – te has hecho daño, ¿cómo lo vas a hacer sin prepararte antes?

Es mi castigo – susurro la voz jadeante de James, Tom abrió los ojos, la preocupación lo había hecho olvidar su reciente juego de roles.

Mira lo que me haces hacer – susurro el oji verde mientras volvía a apoyar su espalda en el sofá – síguete castigando, vasallo – gruño de nuevo con la voz gruesa y arrastrada.

James entre gemidos de dolor inicio a subir y bajar sobre el pene de su amante mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el pecho del mayor.

Dime que sientes – ordeno Tom.

A usted, My Lord – susurro James mientras seguía subiendo y bajando por el erguido y gran pene, acostumbrándose al movimiento con rapidez y cambiando los gemidos por unos de placer.

No lo he oído, Mortifago.

¡a usted, lo siento a usted, dentro de mí!

¿y cómo se siente?

Grande, duro, ah, ah, ah... – gimió James con dificultad, Tom había iniciado a mover a James para ayudarlo a acelerar sus movimientos, había puesto ambas manos a cada lado de las caderas de su pareja y con facilidad subía y bajaba el ligero cuerpo de James – grueso, palpitante, ¡ahh!

¿y qué es lo que sientes tú?

Me siento... ahh... muy bien, ahhh... lleno... ¡AHH!... – James tomo dos grandes bocanadas de aire – excitado, de solo sentirlo en mi interior siento como si me partiese en dos, mi señor, ¡AHHH! – Tom alzaba la cadera para que las embestidas fueran más rápidas y profundas (aunque el ano de James ya quedaba totalmente pegado a la pelvis de Tom).

¿qué es lo que quieres ahora? – Tom estaba ahora haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz saliera fría y sin ningún gruñido, jadeo o gemido.

Mas... ahh, mas, mas... – Tom cogió ambas nalgas de James en un agarre mortifago (seguramente dejaría algunas marcas rojizas en la morena piel) y se levanto del sofá cargando James, después de un par de pasos estrello el pequeño cuerpo contra una pared.

Me sientes – afirmo Tom aun con la voz baja mientras embestía en el delicioso agujero sin piedad, estrellando a su león contra la pared con cada embestida (lo suficientemente fuerte para que pareciera agresivo y James no se lastimara de verdad) – me sientes duro, palpitante y cual grande como soy yo en tu interior – James era a estas alturas una masa temblorosa con la única capacidad de gemir, gritar y respirar, Tom sostenía todo el peso de su pareja aun con las manos en las nalgas redondeadas de su "Mortifago" – te sientes lleno al tenerme en tu interior, te excita esto, ¿no es asi maldita, puta? – James pareció ser consciente de las palabras sucias porque entre temblores unió sus labios con los de Tom en uno de esos besos pre orgasmos tan deseados, apetecibles, calientes y amorosos a la vez.

My lord – murmuro en un gemido agudo James.

Este es tu castigo, disfrútalo – murmuro Tom besando el sedoso cuello mientras sentía como las uñas de James se enterraban en su espalda mientras este gemía su nombre y el interior de él de ojos chocolate estrangulaba su pene y James regaba hasta su última gota sobre el estomago de Tom, se sintió bien oír que en su orgasmo James gritara "Tom" en vez de "My Lord" pensó Tom pero no le prestó atención a esos pensamientos ya que estaba a punto de correrse el también.

Con tres embestidas más Tom termino soltando su semilla dentro de James. La gran cantidad de emociones hicieron caer a Tom de rodillas al piso, abrazando a James como si la vida se fuese en eso. Tras unos segundos Tom cayó de espaldas a la alfombra central de la sala, con James sobre él.

Joder, amor... ¿cómo es que tienes estas ideas? – hablo el oji verde después de varios minutos recuperando la respiración.

La caja negra da muy buenas idea – con delicadeza James se dejo caer al lado de Tom mirando el techo.

Pues no tengo nada de qué quejarme con ese artefacto muggle – rio Tom incorporándose lo suficiente para ver a James desde arriba.

Ni yo, ha sido una de mis mejores ideas, mira que Lord Voldemort y un Mortifago masoquista – rio traviesamente el más pequeño – creo que todo este asunto de ser auror y la orden están haciendo efecto en mi.

¿qué orden?

La orden del Fénix – Tom se quedo congelado durante una fracción de segundo.

¿de qué hablas?

Supongo que conoces a la orden del fénix, pues bien, me he unido a ellos hace un tiempo, y sinceramente he hecho un buen trabajo, ya e capturado tres mortifagos yo solito – presumió James con su gran sonrisa "made in James" la cual se disolvió al ver la cara seria de Tom - ¿qué pasa?

Tú no puedes estar en esa dichosa orden – gruño Tom en voz peligrosamente baja.

Claro que puedo, ya lo estoy – James se sentó frente al mayor.

No, no lo harás, no tienes mi permiso.

¿y desde cuando necesito tu permiso para hacer algo? – grito indignado James mientras se cerraba la capa que aun tenia puesta con fuerza.

Desde siempre, eres mío.

¡yo no soy un maldito objeto, Tom! – James se levanto lentamente del suelo sosteniéndose de la pared, el sexo desenfrenado sin preparación era doloroso. Tom se paro rápidamente para pararse cuan alto era frente a él, a James le encantaba la posesividad de Tom, le gustaba que dijera que era "suyo" porque el asi se sentía... pero tampoco era como un objeto sin capacidad de decisión ni pensamiento.

¡no estarás en esa maldita orden del pájaro!

Del fénix – corrigió James con un gruñido mientras empujaba a Tom con fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo que Tom se estrellase con la mesa de centro rompiendo el florero con margaritas – y ya lo estoy, ¿porque no puedo estarlo?

¡porque no! – Tom se estabilizo con rapidez y volvió a pegarse a James cogiéndolo de la capa hasta alzarlo lo suficiente para que ambos quedaran cara a cara solo separados por dos centímetros.

¡¿y porque no? – James se revolvió con fuerza mientras gritaba con todos sus pulmones frente a la cara de Tom.

Porque es peligroso, esos mortifagos tienen órdenes de no mirar a quien matan, te mataran sin miramientos, ¡lo sé! – Tom soltó con fuerza a James haciendo que el más pequeño cayera con fuerza en el sofá.

¡Ese es el riesgo! – James se paró de un salto para volver a quedar frente a Tom – pero es arriesgar mi vida para proteger la de miles, solo piénsalo, Tom.

¡no hay que pensar nada, no estarás en esa maldita orden de mierda asi te tenga que atar a la cama! – James soltó un grito de frustración y se contuvo de darle un puño en la cara al hombre frente a él.

¡pues te jodes porque ya lo estoy y no pienso salirme de la orden! ¡Y FELICITACIONES ACABAS DE ARRUINAR UNA EXCELENTE NOCHE DE INCREIBLE SEXO CON TU MALDITA TERQUEDAD! – y con grandes zancadas James entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Al oír el sonido de la puerta Tom soltó un gruñido y con un certero y rápido movimiento tiro todos los libros del librero frente a él con un gruñido de rabia.

¡JODER! – grito de manera indignadamente fuerte para un Slytherin Tom mientras se ponía sus pantalones con nada de delicadeza.

¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA ENTRAR EN LA HABITACION, IMBESIL! – Tom gruño estrellato su puño con fuerza contra la pared, la pared tembló y produciente un crujido de indignación.

Tom camino como león enjaulado por la sala por varios minutos hasta que suspiro con cansancio dejándose caer contra la pared donde acababa de tener semejante sesión de sexo. James había preparado una sorpresa solo para tener una gran noche y porque quería relajar un poco a Tom, y el oji verde lo sabía, sin embargo la noticia de que SU James estaba en el bando enemigo trabajando activamente le había causado un temor enorme, y no porque James estuviera en el otro bando, sino por los peligros que corría al estar ahí, Tom era Lord Voldemort, el daba las órdenes a los mortifagos, y sabia como el específicamente les había pedido matar a cualquiera que estuviera en su contra. No era culpa de James, el estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto, el no sabía que Tom era Lord Voldemort. Tom había pensado en pedirle a James unirse a su causa, pero el sabia que el azabache solo saldría corriendo ya que James era Gryffindor, el chico mas Gryffindor que conocía, no aria nada que considerara malo, ni siquiera por él, y Tom lo sabía, y aunque le doliera admiraba esa parte de James, esa parte malditamente Gryffindor que lo hacia entregar todo por los demás, asi que Tom solo había pensado en pedírselo una vez a James, y esa vez, cuando lo pensó se considero un loco, ¡claro que James no aceptaría!, desde entonces se había resignado, además que en su interior sabia que lo mejor era no involucrar en nada peligroso a James (lo único bueno de tener a James de su bando era que tendría a un gran mago en sus fuerzas), el en si nunca quiso que James estuviera entre los mortifagos porque sabía que era peligroso y nunca en su sano juicio pondría a James en peligro, además de que sabía que James aria lo correcto y él en su interior sabia que lo que hacía no era correcto. ¡Pero ahora James salía con eso! Todo lo que el había hecho y pensado para alejarlo de todo tipo de peligros (incluyendo chantajear al jefe de Aurores con un sobre lleno de galeones anónimo para que James no tuviera misiones mortales ni peligrosas), todo su esfuerzo para que su James estuviera sano y salvo se habían ido a la mierda si el chico decidía meterse a la orden, ¡eso era de lo más peligroso!, incluso más peligroso que una misión mortal de Aurores. Pero a fin de cuentas simplemente se había comportado como un imbécil, otra vez, incluso había estado pensando en cumplir su amenaza de atar a James de la cama, el comentario no había sido una amenaza vacía, y no solo lo había amenazado, también lo había empujado y gritado. Con la culpabilidad comiéndoselo con fuerza Tom se levanto de el sofá e inicio a caminar con lentitud por el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, pasando por encima de que James le había dicho que no entrara abrió la puerta viendo la habitación, James estaba acostado en la cama con la oscura capa aun puesta en su lado de la cama (el derecho), dándole la espalda. Con lentitud Tom gateo por encima de la cama hasta llegar a James quien miraba la pared frente a él sin expresión en el rostro, Tom se aventuro a tocar con suavidad uno de los hombros de James.

Lárgate – le respondió un susurro vacio mientras James escondía su cara de su vista alzando la capota.

Tom con la misma lentitud rodeo la cama hasta llegar justo frente a la cara de James y arrodillarse frente a la cama mirando con fijeza la capota que cubría la hermosa cara de su novio. Habían tenido peleas, por supuesto (toda pareja tenía que tenerlas), pero ninguna de esa magnitud, habían peleado varias veces por los ideales de Tom, por los muebles para la casa, por el lugar a donde iban a viajar los días festivos, incluso por cosas con menor importancia. James siempre gustaba de gritar, pero nunca había siquiera tocado a Tom con un poco de agresividad, Tom ni se diga, él ni siquiera alzaba la voz en sus peleas. Esto había sido diferente.

James – murmuro alzando con lentitud la capota y mirando la cara frente a él, James miraba para otro lado, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos – lo siento – sin embargo James seguía sin mirarlo.

Tom acaricio con ternura la mejilla del más pequeño.

Perdóname – no recibió respuesta – Te Amo.

Tom beso con ternura la frente de James y bajo con besitos mariposa por mas mejillas y la mandíbula de James, beso la pequeña nariz y ambos parpados de su pareja. Tom bajo su mano con delicadeza hasta el cuello y después fue bajando debajo de la capa, acariciando con cariño el pecho de James, abrió con lentitud la capa y unió sus labios al pecho del más pequeño, siguió el recorrido que había trazado con su mano trazando delicados círculos con la lengua. Quito suavemente la capa del cuerpo de James dejándolo desnudo frente a él, con un delicado movimiento dejo a James boca arriba en la cama y siguió con su recorrido, cuando hubo quedado satisfecho con el pecho, bajo con rapidez hasta los pies de James, vio como James tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entre abierta, jadeaba y soltaba gemidos bajos de vez en cuando, dejándose hacer. Masajeo los pies de su pareja y se inclino hacia ellos, besando la planta del pequeño y suave pie, después metió el dedo pulgar del pie en su boca acariciándolo con la lengua con cariño, Tom siguió con su tarea con sus ojos abiertos mirando con atención cada pequeño gesto en la cara de James. El azabache al sentir la excitante caricia curvo la espalda de forma gatuna alzando su pecho lo humanamente posible mientras dejaba salir un gemido lastimero por sus labios. Tom lamio y beso cada dedo y piel de ambos pies de su ángel Gryffindor, siguió su recorrido subiendo por las piernas de James, besando y lamiendo todo lo que podía hasta llegar a las caderas del chico, volvió a subir e hizo lo mismo que había hecho con piernas y pies pero esta vez deleitándose con los brazos y las manos de James, beso la palma de la mano y lamio con igual ternura, lentitud y devoción como había hecho con el resto del cuerpo de James, termino con su tarea en el hombro derecho de James y sin preámbulos su boca estuvo en el erecto y lloroso pene de su novio, lamio, beso y succiono el pene con la dolorosa lentitud con la que beso el resto del cuerpo. El azabache seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, solo sintiendo, por su boca salían los gemidos y la respiración cada vez más rápida del leoncito, movía nerviosamente el pecho, arqueándolo, también contorsionaba las piernas y los dedos de los pies, con ambas manos se cogía del colchón mientras sentía como Tom lamia su pene lenta y lánguidamente. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de ese musculo Tom busco con su mano uno de los cojines de la cama y lo puso bajo la cadera de James (era el cojín especializado para esa única y exclusiva tarea). Bajo por las pelotas de James distrayéndose el debido tiempo en cada una, y bajo por la sensible piel que lo separaba de su objetivo final, el mismo lamio y salivo dos de sus dedos y los introdujo en James quien tembló ante el contacto, el ano de el de ojos chocolate estaba aun húmedo de la anterior sesión de sexo, asi que Tom no tuvo mucho trabajo. Bajo sus pantalones y situó la punta de su pene totalmente erecto por las actividades recia realizadas y poso sus labios por primera vez sobre la boca de James, lo beso húmedamente y mientras lo hacía iba entrando lenta y tortuosamente en el cuerpo más pequeño, con un gemido bajo ambos dieron a entender que estaban a gusto cuando se unían de esa manera, la conocida sensación cálida, estrecha y virgininal que tenía el cuerpo de James invadió a Tom, como cada que ambos se unían, y asi Tom inicio a embestir lenta y deliciosamente a James. James sentía que pronto se correría a pesar de que llevaban apenas un minuto en el delicioso y adictivo vaivén, Tom con cada embestida lograba pegar en ese punto tan placentero dentro de él, y Tom estaba en las mismas condiciones, ambos estallaron apenas minuto y medio después de haber iniciado, James derramo su semilla entre ambos estómagos y Tom en el interior de James, el quejumbroso grito de ambos al llegar al orgasmo aun resonaba en las paredes de la habitación.

Te perdono – susurro James acariciando el cabello negro y sudoroso con una temblorosa mano – Yo también te amo.

Esa noche durmieron especialmente bien ambos, como siempre se dice, el sexo de reconciliación tiene un morbo especial.

Al día siguiente James se despertó al sentir al sol sobre sus ojos, se removió mientras gruñía y se refugió bajo el hombro de Tom quien había estado despierto desde hace aproximadamente una hora solo viendo dormir a su amor azabache.

Vamos James, a levantarse – James no respondió, solo se pego mas a él - ¿te apetece que tomemos un baño juntos? – con esas palabras James levanto la cabeza rápidamente causando una carcajada en Tom.

Me apetece – dijo ahora totalmente despierto el más pequeño.

Solo nos bañaremos, voy completo para el trabajo – James frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero mientras Tom salía de la cama – el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor – rio Tom saliendo de la habitación – te espero para solo bañarnos.

Bien – gruño al fin cambiando hacia el baño donde Tom ya estaba bajo la regadera.

James no tuvo que quitarse la ropa (porque no tenía) y entro bajo el chorro cálido de la ducha, James y Tom estaban cada uno en lo suyo intentando no pensar lujuriosamente en el de al lado. Tom cogió un champú junto a él y cerró el paso del agua.

Date la vuelta

Creí que solo sería una ducha – comendo mordaz James dándole la espalda a Tom.

Porque lo es – Tom hecho la cantidad suficiente de champú sobre una de sus palmas y poso sus manos sobre la cabeza de James esparciendo en cada pelo el champú y sintiendo como ese agradable olor a manzanas con miel invadía sus fosas nasales – me encanta ese olor, fue lo primero que sentí de ti en ese bar, llego directamente a mis fosas nasales

Bueno – James tenía los ojos cerrados para que no le entrara nada a los ojos – mi mamá amaba ese olor también, me hacia utilizarlo cada que podía... bueno, desde que murió lo utilizo a diario – James quito la espuma de sus ojos y agarro otro tarro, el Champú de Tom, y se volteo hacia el – aunque me dejaste una duda – el champú cayó en una de las manos de James y este alzo los brazos hasta que sus manos llegaron al cabello de Tom.

¿cuál? – James tenía más cuidado de que la espuma no cayera en los ojos de Tom por lo que el oji verde lo miraba sin problemas, sintiendo las manos de James masajearle suavemente su cuero cabelludo.

¿porque te me acercaste ese día? El día que nos conocimos, pudiste haberte acercado a cualquiera en las tres escobas – James seguía moviendo suavemente sus manos mientras miraba a esos ojos verdes con curiosidad.

Bueno, "simplemente" porque tu delicioso olor llego a mi apenas abriste la puerta, y desde ese momento seguí cada uno de tus movimientos hasta llegar frente a la barra, recuerdo que no entendía porque me quede en ese estado, lo atribuí a que era la reacción normal al ver al chico más lindo que había conocido, incluso creí que tenias poderes veela o eras una especie de ángel, y no era el único que lo pensaba en ese momento, tal vez tú no te diste cuenta pero cada alma en las tres escobas te miraba igual que yo, además que verte coquetear con la muchacha del bar y sonreír de esa manera tan encantadora fue mucho para mí, quería en ese momento ser esa chica y que me coquetearas y sonrieses solo a mí, pero lo que culmino la situación fue verte mirarme con tanta atención – James se sonrojo.

Yo no te mire con tanta atención.

¡sí que lo hiciste! Me estabas comiendo con la mirada – James suspiro derrotado, habían cosas que no se podían ocultar, bajo sus manos y siguió oyendo el relato de Tom – y entonces te vi todo nervioso y sonrojado porque te había pillado, además de que tres tipos ya se estaban acercando a ti como si fueras su presa, una fuerza me hizo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para llegar antes que los otros tres malditos idiotas – Tom gruño ante el recuerdo – no me quiero ni imaginar donde estaría yo ahora si alguno de ellos me hubiese ganado – James le sonrió con ternura mientras abría el grifo de nuevo.

Ni yo, estoy muy feliz de estar donde estoy ahora, contigo, bañándonos juntos en nuestro apartamento después de una excelente noche de sexo.

Al terminar la ducha ambos se secaron con rapidez para no sentirse tentados o tentar al otro porque si se "tentaban" llegarían tarde a sus respectivos trabajos. Ya ambos vestidos en la habitación compartieron un beso casto.

Hare huevo ranchero con tostadas, ¿me ayudas? – Tom asintió y abrazo a James por la espalda.

Aun abrazados se las arreglaron para salir por el pasillos pegados el uno al otro, al llegar a la sala el silencio invadió la estancia, ambos pudieron ver el gran hueco en la pared, los libros en el piso, el florero roto y bajo los pedazos un charco de agua con flores sobre él. Tom se fijo en la cara de dolor de James y supo sin usar Legerements que James estaba recordando la noche anterior.

Olvídalo – susurro Tom atrapando en una dulce danza de lenguas a James, mientras besaba al azabache hizo un rápido movimiento de varita que arreglo todo el caos dejando la sala como nueva, al separarse James vio todo en su lugar y le sonrió agradecido a Tom – acuérdate que yo Te Amo, y siempre te amare, ¿me escuchas? Eras la única persona en el mundo a la que podría amar – James le sonrió con ternura y junto ambos labios en un beso tierno que decía "Yo me siento igual".

¿quieres café, amor?

_Los días las promesas de amor eterno eran cada vez más repetidas ya que la tensión volvió a atacar nuestros cuerpos (ambos sabíamos que en cualquier momento algo nos podría separar), Tom seguía tenso y yo estaba cada vez más nervioso con todo el asunto de la guerra, cada que podíamos Tom y yo nos relajábamos con los conocidos juegos de roles, no hubieron mas peleas por lo cual no pude tener otro tierno y dulce de polvo reconciliación, pero podía vivir con eso, no quería pelear de nuevo con Tom. La guerra había subido de nivel y en un combate con un grupo de Mortifagos realmente fuertes Alicia Henry (*) una ex-Hufflepuff de nuestra promoción con la que nos habíamos encontrado en el cuartel general, murió. También habíamos encontrado a dos mortifagos torturando a dos niños muggles de 10 y 7 años, a pesar de dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo el pequeño de diez años murió y su hermano quedo loco en San Mungo. Los Días en los que sucedían esa clase de cosas Tom me encontraba llorando sobre la cama mientras gritaba de dolor, Tom parecía muy incomodo cuando le hablaba de las cosas que pasaban, a veces llegaba hecho una furia a casa sin razón aparente. Ese mes de noviembre fue especialmente malo, Tom llegaba enojado a casa y me encontraba llorando como una magdalena en la cama, ambos solo con vernos nos lanzábamos el uno al otro a sacar los sentimientos dentro de nosotros en forma de varias sesiones de sexo desesperado, fuerte, brusco y totalmente excitante. Pero en cada una de nuestras sesiones ambos hacíamos el amor, y a pesar de lo critico, brusco o desesperado de la situación siempre se colaban entre nuestros gemidos las palabras "Te Amo", sin embargo la situación era diferente, yo sentía a Tom cada vez mas ido en su mundo, salíamos los domingos a caminar por los bosques muggles cercanos a el apartamento, eran momentos hermosos, pero seguía estando ahí ese sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien con Tom, y eso me sumergía lentamente en la desesperación. _

Tom y James estaban volviendo a su casa después de casi un día entero acampando en una montaña que parecía una selva (con grandes árboles y pantanos), James paro su andar cuando Tom lo soltó de la mano y se devolvió unos pasos. El de ojos verdes se agacho un poco e inicio a susurras palabras arrastradas que James no distinguía, James se paro junto a él para ver a una serpiente de tamaño mediano y color verde, Tom le hablaba a la Serpiente, James ya sabía de ese don de parte de su novio pero siempre le fascinaba oírlo hablar en esa lengua, tras un momento de escuchar con atención se sintió apartado de la conversación que Tom mantenía con la serpiente.

¿de qué hablan?

Le estoy diciendo que no se preocupe que tu y yo no le aremos nada – Tom se levanto y la serpiente serpenteo hasta perderse entre un arbusto – quería atacarte.

¿a mí?

Si, dices que tu sangre huele bien – James miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Tom.

¿era una serpiente o un vampiro? – Tom rio.

Solo le atraía tu calor – James asintió y volvió a coger la mano de James y siguieron con su camino.

James había estado en estado de shock durante una hora cuando se entero que estaba saliendo con el heredero de Slytherin, sin embargo, ahora eso le parecía excitante, salía con el único y singular descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, su novio era el único hablante de Parcel del mundo y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. James se paró en seco, era verdad, solo había un descendiente de Slytherin, por lo cual solo uno capaz de hablar Parcel, sin embargo, y gracias a sus contactos en la orden sabia que Lord Voldemort hablaba Parcel y tenía una serpiente como mascota, ¿cómo era eso posible si solo había un hablante de Parcel en el mundo y él lo tenía al lado?, solo podría ser que...

¿estás bien? – pregunto Tom pegando su frente a la de James para comprobar la temperatura de esta, James había estado ya dos minutos enteros quieto y con cara de horror y eso le había preocupado.

Si, lo siento, me perdí en mi loca imaginación – se disculpo James siguiendo con su camino.

No, eso era imposible, su cariñoso, preocupado y arrogante Tom no podía ser ese maldito que estaba aterrando a personas inocentes. "Solo estoy paranoico" se repitió varias veces James mientras se pegaba al cuerpo del mas grande.

* * *

><p>(*) Peter no será malo en mi historia (leer el dato Curioso)<p>

(*) La caja negra, me pareció una buena manera en la que un mago se referiría al televisor.

(*) Alice Henry, es la misma Alice Longbottom, solo que no se tiene registro de su apellido de soltera por lo que me invente el Henry.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ya vamos en el quinto capítulo, y la parejita tuvo su primera pelea, bueno todas las parejas tienen peleas y ellos también, pero esta ya tiene otro nivel, además de que James empieza a sospechar... ya veremos qué es lo que pasa muajajaja (os dejare con la intriga), como ya he dicho este Fic fácilmente podría tener muchísimos capítulos pero decidí resumirlo concisamente, asi que ya estamos próximos a terminar... por eso os digo que la idea de este Fic es que sea corto.

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo y mi primer Fic, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo el jueves si Slytherin lo permite... ¡Feliz Día!

**Dato Curioso:** Peter Pettigrew, la maldita rata traicionera que no solo mato a Lily y James, también arruino la vida de Sirius Black, además de ayudar a revivir a Lord Voldemort... ¡MUERTE A LA RATA!, si, lo odio, odio a Peter Pettigrew con toda mi alma, sin embargo y como digo en las aclaraciones algunos aspectos de los personajes cambiaran, y a pesar de que quería matar a la rata en mi primer FanFic, no se pudo. Mi Fic no tiene nada que lleve a Peter a hacer lo que hizo, asi que el muy maldito será "bueno", solo será la maldita rata temerosa y bobalicona, pero no será malo ya que en mi Fic no cabe que Trelawney haga una profecía, mucho menos que Snape la oiga, ¡y menos que Severus se la diga a Voldemort! Asi que por eso y mucho más, Peter Pettigrew no será el maldito mal nacido de los libros de Harry Potter, aunque les prometo hacer un Fic donde muera de manera dolorosa y humillante, que no les quepa ni la menor duda.


	6. Capitulo 6  Tu eres Lord Voldemort

**Titulo:** Nuestra Historia

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia/Acción

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son creación de J.K Rowling.

**Sumario:** Esta es la historia del amor entre James Potter y Tom Riddle, desde sus inicios, las aventuras y momentos que vivieron juntos, los buenos y malos momentos, la historia de amor de James y Tom, "Nuestra Historia, amor..."

**Aclaraciones:** Tom Riddle no nacerá en 1926, nacerá en 1953. Lucius Malfoy estudiara con los Merodeadores y habrán algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes (OoC) y pequeños cambios físicos (es un FanFic) pero tratare ser lo más certera posible.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los pensamientos en presente de James.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que sucedieron en el pasado que recuerda James.

"..."Texto"..." Son los pensamientos de los personajes durante el recuerdo de James.

**Parejas:** La principal será Tom Riddle/James Potter, a su alrededor se irán formando las parejas Sirius/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Frank/Nott, Peter/OC y muchas más que irán viendo en el camino.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash (explicito y con Lemon), Yuri/Female (se deja entre ver), Mpreg (va a ser natural en futuros capítulos).

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic, lo hice queriendo representar una historia de amor que se asemeja mucho a las relaciones normales (en lo normal que puede ser el amor) y eso es lo que quiero mostrar, la relación amorosa de Tom y James desde el punto más real posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 – Tú eres Lord Voldemort<strong>

_La guerra seguía y todo era una locura, los Mortifagos eran cada vez más poderosos y fuertes, en una de las batallas pocos días después de ese hermoso día de Noviembre en el bosque, un Bombarda le pego a la pared junto a mí y esta me cayó encima rompiéndome una pierna y dos costillas, me llevaron al hospital San Mungo y me dieron una gran cantidad de pociones asquerosas, me dijeron que tendría que estar unas horas hay para que pudieran evaluarme y ver si había sufrido algún hematoma interno. Severus era el que me atendía, si bien aun era un Medimago en práctica era muy bueno y parecía todo un Doctor. Muchas personas me visitaron ese día mis amigos, conocidos y hasta desconocidos, aunque las heridas no eran para tanto, "¿que no son para tanto?, ¡si desapareciste bajo la pared!" había gritado indignado Severus cuando se lo había dicho, la noticia, para mi desgracia había llegado hasta Tom._

¡que es lo que te ha pasado! – Tom había entrado rápidamente por la puerta y en un segundo ya estaba encima de James mirándolo con preocupación.

Nada

¿nada? Me han dicho que una pared te ha caído encima, ¿eso es nada? – Tom miro con preocupación unas vendas provisionales que tenia James en su estomago y pierna y las muchas pociones al lado de la camilla, eso solo indicaba que si había sido grave.

Ya, está bien, un Mortifago con muy mala puntería me lanzo un bombarda que termino estrellándose contra la pared junto a mí, esta me cayó encima y ahora estoy aquí, eso es todo – Tom pareció palidecer varios tonos.

¿un Mortifago, has dicho? – uno de sus Mortifagos había atacado a su James con un bombarda, si ese le hubiera dado a James en vez de a la pared James no estaría en el Hospital sino en la Morgue.

Si, amor, pero como te dije no era muy brillante, no hay de qué preocuparse – James se fijo en que Tom se agarraba con fuerza de la camilla donde estaba, incluso el podía sentir toda la fuerza que estaba haciendo para controlas su magia, y a pesar de eso los frascos de pociones al lado de James estaban tiritando, Tom estaba intentando sacar el pensamiento de que uno de los hombres a su mando casi había matado a la única cosa que le importaba y con aun más fuerza intentaba sacar de su mente la imagen de James tirado en el piso pálido, frio... sin vida.

No te preocupes, mi amor – sonrió con ternura Tom mientras soltaba la camilla y en vez de eso besaba al chico frente a él con ternura, ninguno escucho el pequeño clic de la puerta al abrirse – te vas recuperar, todos tus amigos están afuera, tuve que hacer malabares para que no me vieran – James rio por lo bajo – me dijeron que saldrías en unas horas, asi que te dejare ahora con tus amigos e iré a casa a prepararte esa comida muggles que tanto te gusta.

¿pasta? – los ojos de James brillaron infantilmente cuando Tom asintió.

Si, te espero en casa, hay hablaremos con más calma, mi amor – si bien a Tom no le gustaban las palabras muggles el hecho de solo pensar perder a James para siempre sacaba su lado dulce y Gryffindor.

Severus había entrado en la habitación de James para asegurarse de que su paciente se hubiera tomado todas las pociones, sin embargo se había quedado en la puerta al ver que el azabache estaba siendo besado por un hombre desconocido parado al lado de la camilla, junto a él azabache.

¿estás seguro, amor? No quiero que vuelvas a quemas una olla, ¿no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que quisiste cocinar? – Severus estaba observando atentamente la cara sonriente y la mirada enamorada con la que James miraba al hombre que estaba de espaldas a él, el desconocido era alto y de cabello negro y liso. Nadie sabía nada de la misteriosa relación de James, pero Severus tenía frente a él al "misterioso" hombre y no podía verle la cara, maldijo por lo bajo su mala suerte.

¡fue un accidente!, además esta vez tendré más cuidado, esta vez es una buena causa, le haré de comer a mi enfermo – la voz del "hombre misterioso" era baja y sedosa, y entonces Severus pudo ver como de nuevo ambos hombres se sumían en un beso lento.

Gracias, saldré lo más rápido que pueda de aquí.

Bien, pues me voy – hablo la voz de la pareja de James y Severus cerró la puerta (no podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran) mientras veía como ambos hombres se sumían en un beso más pasional.

Severus camino por los pasillos del hospital pensando en la escena, simplemente era muy interesante. James parecía muy enamorado y el hombre, ese tal "Tom" parecía quererlo también, Severus suspiro y volteo rápidamente al oír la puerta de la habitación de James abrirse, sin embargo de nuevo solo vio la espalda del hombre alejándose con pasos largos y vio como pasaba al lado de Lucius, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Frank y como los cinco hombres ni lo voltearon a mirar. Severus decidió dejar las cosas asi, mejor que nadie se enterara de lo que había visto, James se enojaría porque lo había espiado y Sirius podría ponerse en estado de shock por haber tenido al "misterioso hombre" cerca de él y no haberlo sabido.

* * *

><p>James estaba sentado en una de las sillas del gran comedor del cuartel general, acababan de recibir información importante sobre Voldemort, y a James le interesaba atrapar a ese maldito lo antes posible, Frank y Articux Nott (*) entraron en ese momento, ambos eran novios desde hacía unos dos meses cuando Frank conoció a Nott, Articux era otro espía de la orden infiltrado entre los Mortifagos, tenía ya casi 30 años aunque James no era quien para hablar de las diferencias de edad entre parejas. Apenas ambos tomaron asiento Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y de inmediato todos guardaron silencio.<p>

Hemos encontrado datos importantes sobre Mortifagos y Lord Voldemort – hubo un temblor general al oír dicho nombre– nuestros espías han traído hace pocas horas un listado con los nombres de algunos Mortifagos en el circulo, ya estamos armando planes para atrapar a cada uno de los nombres de esta lista. A pesar del esfuerzo por descubrir la identidad de Lord Voldemort no hemos tenido los resultados suficientes, proseguiré a decir los datos que los espías y nuestro grupo de investigación han encontrado – Dumbledore se aclaro con fuerza la garganta – Mide entre 1. 90 a 2.10 (*) metros, es de físico promedio, esto se estimula ya que vive escondido detrás de una gruesa y holgada capa que no nos deja saber detalles, tiene piel blanca, manos largas, cabello negro. Además sabemos que es hablante de Parcel y que su varita es de de tejo y mi treinta y tres centímetros. Sabemos que maneja la Legerements y la Oclumnasia totalmente, que el poder de su magia es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar 10 hombres de tamaño mediano con un Desmaius – James estaba bastante pálido.

El hecho de que Tom también hablara Parcel y su varita fuese de tejo y midiera treinta y tres centímetros no quería decir que fuese Lord Voldemort, además, habían muchas personas que median entre 1. 90 y 2. 10 metros con piel pálida y manos largas. James se sintió sudar frio.

Dumbledore – murmuro, el hombre fijo su vista en el – en el dado caso de que... – James tomo una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y vio como el viejo hombre con barba lo miraba con lastima desde atrás de los lentes de media luna (James sacudió la cabeza) había sido la luz la que dio ese efecto, no es que Dumbledore estuviera preocupado por el – dicen que habla Parcel, ¿no es asi? – todos asintieron – bien, pueden haber... eh, ¿dos personas hablantes de Parcel?

Solo el heredero de Slytherin puede hablar Parcel...

¡si, lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que hay maneras...!

¡James! – James alzo la mirada hacia el director – tranquilízate – el azabache contemplo rojo como todos lo miraban con cara extraña.

¿no hay esa posibilidad?

No, solo hay un heredero de Slytherin y ese es Lord Voldemort – hablo severamente Dumbledore.

Claro, yo...

¿porque lo dices James? – James estaba bastante pálido y miro a Remus sin mirarlo en realidad

Yo... estaba evaluando... yo... la posibilidad de un doble – James se levanto y se dirigió a la salida aparentando la mayor calma posible.

James, la reunión acaba de empezar – lo regaño Lily cuando iba saliendo por la puerta.

Solo iré... aire.

¡NO! Su Tom no podía ser ese Lord Voldemort... pero todo indicaba a que asi era, había investigado por su cuenta, incluso se había escabullido de su oficina de Auror hacia el área de los Inefables, no había encontrado mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que todo encajara entre Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort, había buscado las tiendas de "Buscadores de ingredientes de Pociones" y en ninguna tenían un registro de ningún Tom Riddle, de hecho eran pocos los Buscadores de ingredientes de Pociones desde las épocas de Grinderwal ya que las criaturas magicas habían firmado múltiples contratos con los países para facilitarles los ingredientes para las Pociones que se encontraban en los Bosques donde esas criaturas vivían, ahora solo eran como 10 Buscadores de Pociones en Inglaterra y su función era estar sentados en una oficina fijándose en el buen funcionamiento de los negocios entre magos y criaturas mágicas, no hacían trabajo de campo, como supuestamente Tom lo hacía.

Sus piernas ya no lo sostenían mas, Tom le había mentido, fuese Voldemort o no le había mentido... cayó en el pasto bajo un árbol y enterró su cabeza en sus manos. Tom no podía ser Voldemort, el nunca se enamoraría de Lord Voldemort.

No podían ser la misma persona.

La persona que le hacía sentir en las nubes con cada rose no podía ser el maldito desgraciado que mandaba a matar niños muggles que ni siquiera conocen sobre la guerra y el mundo mágico. El hombre al que tanto amaba, al que se había entregado incontables veces y le hacía el amor no podía ser el tipo que había dejado a una anciana hija de muggles colgada de un tobillo con la boca amordazada para que nadie la fuera ayudar. El hombre que había estado junto a él ya casi dos años, que tanto le había dicho "Te Amo" de tal manera que esas palabras se clavaban en el no era el tipo que había mandado a matar a su amiga Alice. Tom Marvolo Riddle, no podía ser Lord Voldemort... pero lo era.

James – levanto la cabeza con pánico para encontrarse con la mirada sabia y preocupada de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore – James quería levantarse pero su cuerpo ni siquiera hizo el ademan de moverse.

A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, puedes pensar que has encontrado oro mientras solo tienes las manos llenas de carbón – James levanto la vista hacia el viejo director con susto, ese hombre siempre sabia más de lo que debería – pero a veces lo que crees que es carbón no lo es y solo tienes que limpiarlo con fuerza sus impurezas hasta purificarlo, asi se encuentran los mejores y valiosos diamantes (*)

¿qué quieres decir...? – pero el viejo director ya se había dado la vuelta.

Puede dejar la reunión ahora si lo desea – James se quedo tirado en el pasto mientras pensaba sus posibilidades.

Tenía que volver a la casa, ya estaba haciéndose de noche y Tom no tardaría en llegar, los ojos de James se humedecieron con ferocidad, sin embargo James se negó a llorar, primero tenía que hablar con... con quien fuera con quien estaba viviendo.

* * *

><p>James llevaba sentado cinco minutos en el sofá intentando no pensar en nada que cambiara su emoción neutral, su respiración era calma y sus latidos estables, cualquiera diría que su mundo no acababa de incendiarse y volverse cenizas. Sin embargo, al oír las llamas de la red flu, su corazón se desato a mil por horas.<p>

James – Tom se quito la capa sucia con cenizas y se sentó junto a James en el sofá mientras lo abrazaba para besarlo, pero James volteo la cara - ¿pasa algo?

Si – James se levanto del sofá y se paro enfrente de Tom quien lo miraba con curiosidad desde el sofá - ¿dónde estabas?

En el trabajo – rio Tom al ver la seriedad de James.

¿qué trabajo?

¿Recolector de ingredientes de Pociones, te suena?

¿dónde queda tu trabajo? – Tom miro ahora a James como intentando buscar en su cara lo que las palabras de James no decían (Tom se había prometido no usar Legerements con James ya que le parecía una falta de respeto con el azabache)

¿qué es lo que pasa?

¿con quién trabajas?

James, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

Dime la verdad, ¿dónde estabas? – Tom se fijo entonces en la voz fría de James.

¿es que acaso crees que te engaño?

Si – respondió con seguridad James, sin embargo Tom tomo esa oración por otro lado.

Ya te he dicho y repetido que solo te amo a ti – James abrió los ojos, era verdad, Tom no solo le había mentido sobre su identidad, también pudo estarlo engañando con otra persona todo ese tiempo.

¡te has divertido!, ¿verdad? – grito histérico James.

¿qué?

¿como no lo supe antes?, ¡era tu juguetico de la noche y ni siquiera me daba cuenta!, ¿qué era lo que buscabas, solo un buen polvo o algo más? – James caminaba histérico de un lado a otro de la sala moviendo las manos de manera exagerada.

¿de qué hablas, amor? – Tom se levanto intentando tranquilizar a James.

¡¿AMOR? – grito con fuerza James - ¡deja de mentirme de una puta vez! – Tom se congelo con una mano en el aire (la que quería coger una de las mejillas de James) al oír la palabra fuerte que su pareja acababa de decir.

¿de qué hablas? – murmuro aun sorprendido Tom.

¡DE QUE ERES EL MALDITO DESGRACIADO QUE A ESTADO ATERRORIZANDO AL MUNDO MAGICO Y MUGGLE! – Tom abrió los ojos mientras algo en el empezaba a caer - ¡HABLO DE QUE ERES EL HIJO DE PUTA DE LORD VOLDEMORT! – el silencio invadió entonces el apartamento, Tom se había quedado estático mientras le seguía sosteniendo la mirada a James, algo en él se había destrozado pero no sabía que era exactamente.

¿quién? – Tom aun tenía la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

¡EL MALDITO QUE MATA NIÑOS MUGGLES INOCENTES, LA ESCORIA QUE ATACA A VIEJOS INDEFENSOS, LA PORQUERIA QUE MATO A UNA DE MIS AMIGAS, EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE NO SOLO ARRUINADO MI VIDA SINO LA DE MUCHAS PERSONAS INOCENTES! – Tom soltó una gran cantidad de aire que había estado reteniendo, y casi sintió como si su alma hubiese salido por su boca.

¿quién te lo dijo?

¿es que crees que soy estúpido? – rayo James con voz peligrosa - ¿creíste que nunca me iba a enterar? – "si" - ¿creíste que ibas a seguir estando conmigo mientras mandas el imperio del terror? – "si" - ¡PUES NO!

James...

No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre – Tom miro los ojos dolidos de James – hablando de nombres, ¿cómo se supone que tengo que decirte ahora Voldemort, Tom o maldito bastardo?

¿podemos hablar?

¡NO! – la magia de James inicio a hacer temblar peligrosamente todo el apartamento – me mentiste, dime ¿te divertiste? Ya me imagino las conversaciones con tus amiguitos los Mortifagos "Me estoy tirando a un chico estúpido que está convencido de que lo amo y tenemos una relación, incluso el muy maldito me cocina"

¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? – la rabia también se estaba apoderando de Tom haciendo que el temblor de magia fuera mucho más fuerte y los libros iniciaran a caerse junto con algunas decoraciones, ¿eso era lo que James pensaba de él?

¡¿QUE COMO SE ME OCURRE PENSAR ESO? Me ocultaste durante meses que eres un maldito.

¡Yo no soy un maldito! – grito Tom dándole la espalda a James para pegarle una patada certera al florero en la mesa de centro rompiéndolo y haciendo que el agua regara en la alfombra al igual que las flores.

¡claro que eres un maldito! – gruño James – una maldita rata rastrera – murmuro con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara James, las decoraciones estaban en el piso, también los retratos se habían caído de su lugar y estaban rotos en el piso por las fuertes sacudidas del apartamento por la magia - ¡¿de qué otra manera se le podría decir a un tipo que ha matado miles de personas y engañado a un estúpido y maldito chico que se creyó que alguien lo amaba? – Tom tomo aire y aparto de un empujón el sofá para llegar de forma rápida hasta la altura de James y estrellarlo contra la pared.

Tu no entiendes, las cosas se dieron y... – Tom estaba desesperado quería explicarse, que James lo entendiera.

¡Y NADA MALDITO! – James subió el puño con fuerza dándole un certero puñetazo en la nariz al más alto – ¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR! – Tom se levanto con una mano en la nariz limpiándose la sangre que escurría de esta y dirigiéndose hacia James - ¡No te me acerques! – James salió de su alcance dirigiéndose a la cocina y cogiendo la licuadora muggle y desconectándola con un furioso jalón mientras se la tiraba directamente a la cabeza a Tom, sin embargo el otro la esquivo.

¡quédate quieto! – grito mientas se dirigía a la cocina tirando el comedor al piso, James cogió todo a su alcance y se lo tiraba a Tom, los platos, el microondas, ollas, condimentos, vasos, pocillos, todo lo que pudiese lanzar, sin embargo Tom las esquivaba todas.

Cuando ya no quedo nada que lanzar James salió corriendo hasta la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro.

¡esta vez no va a funcionar encerrarse en la habitación, me vas a escuchar! – se oyó la sádica voz de Tom detrás de la puerta.

James respiro profundo esperando la llegada de Tom, sabía que entraría en cualquier momento por esa puerta, sin embargo la mente de James estaba en otro lado mientras miraba la puerta y calculaba que le aria al hombre que entraría por ella. Tom estaba igual que James, ya no pensaba con la cabeza sino con la fuerza bruta, retrocedió lo suficiente para coger impulso y correr hacia la puerta y tirarla al piso, James estaba frente a la puerta sin sorprenderse, y se lanzo encima de Tom con el puño en alto intentando volver a golpear al más alto.

Ni se te ocurra – Tom cogió el puño del azabache y con fuerza dirigió el suyo propio hacia atrás rompiendo el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación, y después con un fuerte movimiento tiro a James sobre la cama y se subió sobre él.

¡JODETE MALDITO! – James se movía sin éxito, sacudiéndose moviendo los brazos luchando con todas sus fuerzas, Tom se tuvo que esforzar para que no se saliera de su alcance, James se rindió al ver que Tom lo tenía totalmente inmovilizadas sus extremidades.

Me vas a escuchar quieras o no... – pero las palabras fueron cortadas al sentir como la saliva de James caía sobre su camisa, lo había escupido.

¡YA NO ESTOY BAJO TU PODER! – James logro escabullirse en ese momento y sacar su varita, ya no aguantaba más y de sus ojos caían gran cantidad de lagrimas, Tom aprovecho la atención del chico para con un dedo coger la saliva del chico en su camisa y meterse ese dedo en la boca lamiéndolo con lujuria, eso solo hizo explotar de nuevo al que estaba llorando - ¡ya no soy tuyo!, ¡ya no seré mas tu juguetico!, ¡no me volverás a hacer daño!, ¡NI A MI NI A NADIE!

Tom miro con fijeza al chico frente a él volviendo a la realidad (había estado en un mundo sádico durante un buen rato), ese era SU James y lo estaba apuntando con la varita, Tom tenia la varita junto a él, sin embargo no pensaba sacarla, vio como James tenia la varita firme en su mano, el brazo no temblaba, el chico estaba decidido aunque por sus ojos seguían saliendo gruesas lagrimas sin parar.

¿vas a matarme?

Pregunto con voz fría Tom, James abrió los ojos, ¿lo iba a matar? Todo su ser decía que no, y no lo aria. A pesar de todo el seguía enamorado como buen estúpido del maldito frente a él. Tom estaba sentado tranquilo en la cama, al no recibir respuesta se levanto caminando hacia el lloroso chico, James pudo ver en un pedazo del destrozado espejo como Tom se le acercaba, era como si lo fuese abrazar, que ironía.

No te muevas – y Tom no se movió.

¿vas a entregarme a los Aurores? – James sonrió de nuevo con una sonrisa que realmente daba miedo, era una gran sonrisa de "alegría" con un toque de malvada.

No, no te matare... y tampoco te entregare a los Aurores – Tom siguió mirando como de esos ojos cafés seguían saliendo mas y mas lagrimas - ¿y sabes porque no? – Tom negó con la cabeza – porque soy un maldito estúpido que se enamoro de ti – Tom abrió la boca para hablar pero James no lo dejo – ya lo sé, espero que te hallas divertido, asi por lo menos sabré que hice algo en la vida, complací los deseos sádicos de un maldito sin corazón – la rabia volvió a invadir de repente a Tom llevándolo al mundo "Sádico" de nuevo.

Asi que maldito sin corazón – murmuro Tom y con un rápido movimiento estrello a James contra la pared y le pego un fuerte puño a la pared justo al lado de la oreja de James, el puño fue tan fuerte que en la pared no solo se abrió un gran agujero sino que también una grieta se abrió paso por casi toda la pared.

¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ME VOLVIESE A ACERCAR! – con otra descarga de magia James tiro a Tom hasta que este se estrello con la pared del otro extremo, James camino decidido hacia Tom y lo saco a empujones de la habitación, la puerta se reparo por el mismo poder de la magia y volvió a quedar cerrada.

¡abre la puerta! – Tom oía como James revolcaba cosas en la habitación, ¿qué estaba haciendo? - ¡abre la maldita puerta! – empezó a aporrear la puerta con fuerza oía como la madera crujía bajo su puño y el apartamento volvió a iniciar a temblar pero ni James ni Tom supieron cual de los dos fue el que lo estaba haciendo, ambos estaban lo suficientemente enfadados, tal vez ambos lo hacían - ¡ABRE YA! – en ese momento la puerta se abrió muy rápidamente casi pegándole en la cara (y esa era la idea).

Por la puerta salió James y dos baúles levitando junto a él.

¿qué haces?

¿que parece que hago? ME LARGO DE AQUI

No te dejare irte.

¡NO TE PREOCUPES NO LE DIRE A NADIE! Ya te dije que no lo haré, no te preocupes – murmuro sarcástico James caminando hacia la puerta, antes de que pudiese salir Tom se puso frente a la puerta.

No te vayas – James volvió a soltar gruesas lagrimas de tristeza mientras miraba esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba por posiblemente ultima vez, Tom lo miraba con suplica y desesperación, James no podía irse de su lado – Te Amo

Ya no mientas – sollozo James, aparto a Tom y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Tom se quedo parado en el destrozado apartamento, ¿cómo era que había pasado?, lo había perdido, había perdido a James, se quedo mirando la puerta durante horas, pensando en todo lo que había vivido con él, todo lo que lo había amado... todo lo que lo amaba, todo lo que se habían amado, y ahora nada, no quedaba nada, solo un apartamento totalmente destrozado, la mañana inicio y Tom seguía aun mirando hacia la puerta por donde había visto por última vez a James.

James había corrido hasta salir del edificio y se había aparecido en el primero lugar que se le ocurro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba llorando frente a la casa de Sirius, levanto una mano temblorosa hacia el timbre mágico y espero a que la puerta se abriera, mientras lo hacia se recostó contra el marco llorando aun mas, sollozando, y gritando ahogadamente por el dolor de vez en cuanto. Y asi lo encontró Severus, el había bajado a abrir la puerta encontrándose con James Potter llorando en su puerta, solo con verlo a él también tenía ganas de llorar.

James – susurro y como un zombi se abrazo al tembloroso y sollozante muchacho, cuando lo hizo vio los baúles detrás del chico, un mal presentimiento lo lleno – ven – Severus ayudo a llegar a James al sofá en la sala ya que el azabache no podía casi ni caminar.

James al sentirse sobre el sofá subió sus piernas y las pego a su pecho mientras abrazaba las dichas piernas para mayor seguridad, su rostro se enterró en las rodillas y siguió llorando sin prestarle atención a su entorno.

Sirius llego corriendo a su casa, Severus le había llamado por un Patronus diciéndole que James estaba muy mal en su casa, sin embargo estaba en medio de una misión y había durado dos horas para llegar a su hogar. Al abrir la puerta pudo oír un pequeño sollozo venir de la sala, corrió hacia allí y vio a James hecho una bola en el sofá mientras su espalda se movía con cada sollozo, sin embargo el sollozo que había oído Sirius venia de Severus quien estaba abrazando a la persona hecha bola.

No sé a movido desde hace mas de dos horas – sollozo Severus – no sé qué le pasa, solo se apareció aquí con esos baúles – James en ese momento alzo la cabeza para mirarlo.

Padfoot – murmuro.

Estoy aquí, Prongs – sonrió el pelinegro aunque la preocupación hizo que la sonrisa pareciese mas una mueca.

Y-yo lo siento – murmuro entrecortadamente James mientras tembloroso se sentaba bien en el sofá aun abrazándose con fuerza de Severus.

La cara de James era demacrada, tenía la piel tan blanca que parecía un fantasma, las mejillas estaban totalmente húmedas y el alrededor de los ojos rojo.

¿qué dices? No tienes nada que sentir – Severus abrazo con más fuerza al muchacho al decir esas palabras.

Llegue de improviso, yo solo quería saber si podía quedarme aquí yo... ya no tengo a donde ir.

Severus se apresuro a subir a una de las habitaciones a James y el mismo se encargo de que James se comiera toda la comida antes de caer dormido y semiinconsciente.

Lucius, Remus, Lily, Peter, Silvia, Frank y Articux habían ido esa misma noche preocupados a la casa Black-Snape, habían hablado del suceso y habían vuelto a sus casas. Los siguientes dos días todos volvieron a la casa aunque aún no habían visto a James que seguía en su habitación.

Aun no sale de su habitación – Sirius fue el que rompió el silencio el tercer día en que todos se habían reunido – ya no llora pero sigue mirando por la ventana todo el día.

Come solo porque se lo pido, se nota que no quiere comer, eso no ha mejorado desde el primer día – agrego Severus.

¿y ya sabéis que fue lo que le paso? – pregunto curioso Articux.

No, pero estamos casi seguros de una teoría – Remus se removió incomodo en su sitio junto a Lucius – James tenía un novio desde hace tiempo, James vivía con él, si tiene los baúles aquí seguramente es porque ese tipo lo hecho de casa.

¡el muy capullo! – grito con ira Lucius (todos los presentes le tenían mucho cariño a su amigo James).

Nada más quisiera romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo – murmuro Sirius con resentimiento.

Y hacerlo sufrir lentamente mientras le decimos todo lo que se perdió por su estupidez – lo ayudo Lucius, y en ambas caras salió una sonrisa malvada.

¿y porque no lo hacen ya? – pregunto con irritación Silvia.

Bueno, es que no sabemos de quien se trata, James mantuvo su relación siempre en secreto – agrego por primera vez Frank.

Aun no comprendo cómo pudo ser tan idiota, si en este momento nos dijera que fue lo que paso...

No lo trates de idiota, Lily – Severus se levanto de su asiento – el tendrá sus razones – y sin más cogió una bandeja y subió a la habitación de James a llevarle el almuerzo.

_Ese mismo día salí de mi guarida, la habitación, y volví a mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado, eso preocupo mas a mis amigos, pero yo solo seguí en mi cuento, no quería que nadie se compadeciera de mi, seguí trabajando para la orden, seguí siendo auror, desde ese momento viví con los Black-Snape y volví a intentar rehacer mi vida, sin mentiras, sin dolor._

* * *

><p>(*) No aparece el nombre del padre de Theodore Nott, asi que me invente el nombre de Articux Nott.<p>

(*) Se que Tom mide 1. 80 metros, mas sin embargo, como ya os dije, en mi Fic algunos datos van a cambiar, ese es uno, ahora Tom mide entre 1. 90 y 2. 10 metros.

(*) No sé si la frase sea cierta y los diamantes puedan parecer carbón si está sucio, la frase me salió mientras escribía y me gusto como quedo, asi que no la cambie.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** bueno, al fin el sexto capítulo, no pude publicar antes, en fin, ya se descubrió la verdad, ¿ahora que pasara?

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo y mi primer Fic, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo el martes si Slytherin lo permite... ¡Feliz Día!


	7. Capitulo 7  Dentro de Mi

**Titulo:** Nuestra Historia

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia/Acción

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son creación de J.K Rowling.

**Sumario:** Esta es la historia del amor entre James Potter y Tom Riddle, desde sus inicios, las aventuras y momentos que vivieron juntos, los buenos y malos momentos, la historia de amor de James y Tom, "Nuestra Historia, amor..."

**Aclaraciones:** Tom Riddle no nacerá en 1926, nacerá en 1953. Lucius Malfoy estudiara con los Merodeadores y habrán algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes (OoC) y pequeños cambios físicos (es un FanFic) pero tratare ser lo más certera posible.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los pensamientos en presente de James.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que sucedieron en el pasado que recuerda James.

"..."Texto"..." Son los pensamientos de los personajes durante el recuerdo de James.

**Parejas:** La principal será Tom Riddle/James Potter, a su alrededor se irán formando las parejas Sirius/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Frank/Nott, Peter/OC y muchas más que irán viendo en el camino.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash (explicito y con Lemon), Yuri/Female (se deja entre ver), Mpreg (va a ser natural en futuros capítulos).

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic, lo hice queriendo representar una historia de amor que se asemeja mucho a las relaciones normales (en lo normal que puede ser el amor) y eso es lo que quiero mostrar, la relación amorosa de Tom y James desde el punto más real posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 – Dentro de Mí<strong>

Tom Riddle estaba en su acostumbrado trono mirando a la nada, una figura encapotada entro a la habitación y Tom prosiguió a hechizar la habitación con múltiples hechizos para que nadie los viera u oyera, cuando termino volteo hacia el rubio hombre frente a él y se quito la capota revelando su identidad.

Tom – sonrió el rubio quien tenía el cabello largo y lacio – me sorprendió gratamente recibir tu lechuza, amigo.

Era necesario, Abraxas – Tom apareció dos sillas junto al hombre que era como un amigo y un padre para él.

¿qué ha pasado ahora, El chico James te ha pedido matrimonio? – Tom sintió un vacio al oír el nombre del chico.

No

Ah, entonces tu se lo has pedido – afirmo el rubio con una gran sonrisa – y ahora vienes a pedirme ser tu padrino.

No

Entonces...

El se entero de que yo soy Lord Voldemort – lo interrumpió Tom antes de que soltara alguna de sus otras conclusiones.

¿qué?

Fue una pelea horrible – siguió Tom mientras pasaba sus manos por su negro cabello con desespero – él se negó a escucharme, estaba enfadado.

¿por qué?

Primero grito sobre que era un asesino, luego que era un mentiroso que había jugado con él, y luego dijo que no me entregaría a los Aurores ni me mataría porque a pesar de que fuera un maldito sin corazón se había enamorado de mí – el silencio lleno la habitación mientras Abraxas miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Tom.

¿te dijo eso?

Si

¿y tú que le dijiste?

No pude decirle mucho, el no me dejaba hablar, solo al final le pedí que se quedara y le dije que lo amaba...

¿pero?

Pero sin embargo se fue – Abraxas tomo una gran bocanada de aire mirando con tristeza al chico frente a él.

Tom y él se habían conocido cuando el primero estaba en el colegio, desde entonces se llevaron muy bien, luego, cuando Tom termino Hogwarts se volvieron buenos amigos y confidentes, Abraxas se había negado a participar activamente entre los Mortifagos y Tom había aceptado sin problemas, sin embargo se veían de vez en vez y Abraxas había escuchado toda "la historia de amor" de James y Tom por boca propia de este último, y él sabía bien cuáles eran los sentimientos de Tom hacia James, sin embargo había pasado lo inevitable, una relación no se puede mantener a punta de secretos.

Yo te dije que...

Yo sé lo que me dijiste, ¿pero que querías que hiciera? Sabía que él me odiaría si se enteraba de quién era yo cuando estaba lejos de él, no quería decírselo y perderlo.

Sin embargo lo perdiste – Tom se mantuvo en silencio con la cabeza enterrada en las manos.

Si, el me odia.

¿No me acabas de decir tú, que el mismo te dijo que te amaba y por eso no te entregaría a los Aurores?

No creo que aun me ame.

¿te ha entregado ya a los Aurores?

No, ¡no ha hecho nada!, eso es lo que me tiene asi, he ido estos últimos días a el apartamento (que sigue tal y como quedo después de nuestra pelea no he movido nada) esperando que los Aurores lleguen, pero nada, también he esperado incluso que el aparezca gritándome de nuevo, pero nada. Nada de nada.

Le rompiste el corazón – Tom levanto la cabeza mirándolo con cara de "no ayudes mucho" – no me mires asi, tu solito te buscaste que esto pasara

¿qué quieres decir?

Pues eso, tenias el amor en tus manos y tu solito lo tiraste al piso y lo pisoteaste – Abraxas como todos los Slytherin no tenia pelos en la lengua para decir la verdad.

No lo hice porque quisiera, yo...

Si lo hiciste porque quisiste, bien pudiste habérselo dicho a James antes de que llegara a más de simples besos la situación, incluso antes de los besos, y si no querías decírselo bien pudiste alejarte de él.

Sabes que quise hacerlo, pero no pude

Sí, porque lo amas, la otra opción hubiera sido que dejaras de ser Lord Voldemort – Tom miro a Abraxas con los ojos y la boca abierta.

¿dejar de ser quién soy?

Tú no eres Lord Voldemort, tu eres Tom Riddle – hablo con voz severa Abraxas.

¿qué es lo que...? ah, claro, se me olvidaba que tú no estás de acuerdo con mis ideales.

Con tus ideales si estoy de acuerdo, no con tu forma de hacerlos valer, sabes que ni siquiera soy Mortifago como toda la palabra lo indica, sabes también que solo te permití meter a mi hijo en tus planes porque como están las cosas estoy muy seguro de que serás el vencedor y quiero lo mejor para Lucius, todo eso ya lo sabes, que yo hablo con Tom Riddle, ahora le estoy hablando, pero lo que tú no sabes es... – Abraxas levanto la cabeza de Tom para que lo mirase a los ojos – que James también ama a Tom Riddle no a Lord Voldemort – Tom gruño por lo bajo al oír esas palabras.

No se – murmuro con las palabras arrastradas – como dejarte más claro que Tom Riddle es Lord Voldemort – Abraxas suspiro mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Mientras sigas con ese pensamiento es mejor que dejes de lamentarte, si aun no entiendes la diferencia yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, pobre James – y mientras lo decía se iba acercando a la puerta.

¿qué quieres decir con "pobre James"? – gruño indignado Tom.

Porque la persona más importante para él solo se sabe quejar. Para lograr las cosas que uno en verdad quiere hay que hacer sacrificios, Tom – y sin más el hombre salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de él.

_Noviembre se termino y siguió diciembre, ese invierno fue realmente frio, Inglaterra incluso quedo colapsada durante un tiempo por las grandes nevadas, incluso el mundo de los magos tenia repercusiones del fuerte invierno, ese año fue el mundial de Quidditch en invierno, y por las fuertes nevadas varios partidos fueron suspendidos. Vivir con Sirius y Severus era muy reconfortadle, Padfoot siempre estaba intentando hacerlo reír, me contaba chistes, me hacia cosquillas y otras cosas, era como su manera de decir "Estoy aquí" aunque lo viese a diario todo el día, en el trabajo, la orden y la casa. Severus... bueno con el habíamos iniciado una muy fuerte amistad (si, a los que estáis mirando por la ventana a ver si es que la apocalipsis inicio y el mundo se está viniendo abajo, somos amigos Severus y yo), era ese amigo con el que puedes hablar y contarle todos tus secretos, el amigo confidencial, Severus llegaba de San Mungo y de inmediato subía al estudio (donde me la pasaba yo casi todo el tiempo, si, no volváis a mirar hacia la ventana, no es la apocalipsis, solo me encerraba hay ya que no se escuchaba el exterior... y con el exterior me refiero a los gritos de Severus y Sirius cuando hacía el amor, eran muy bocales, se oían cada una de las "cochinadas pervertidas" que se decían y los gemidos por toda la casa excepto en el estudio, en esos momentos me preguntaba si Tom y yo también seriamos tan bullosos y irremediablemente pensaba en todo lo que había vivido con él y la depresión me llenaba y me distraía leyendo cualquier cosa en el estudio) cuando Severus llegaba al estudio de inmediato se ponían a hablar sobre la guerra, sobre las misiones de la orden, sobre sus respectivos trabajos y sobre chicos guapos... Severus en ese momento estuvo buscándome citas y parejas como un loco, creo que creía que asi me sentiría mejor. Había salido con varios chicos con los que Severus, Frank, Silvia, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Articux y hasta Peter me habían citado, Lily les había dicho que las cosas no eran asi, que yo tendría que encontrar a alguien por mis medios, pero ninguno le había hecho caso._

James estaba sentado en un elegante restaurant cerca al callejón Diagon, frente a él se encontraba un simpático rubio, era muy guapo, era del tipo de hombres de los que no puedes alejar la mirada y que te quitan el aliento, parecía modelo o estrella de cine.

Asi que, te llamas James – pero su manera de hablar era realmente estúpida para James, tenía una voz gruesa y bonita pero la desperdiciaba hablando de manera "coqueta", James sabía que había personas que alargaban las palabras y alzaban las cejas cuando estaban coqueteando, pero este exageraba cada uno de esos rasgos.

Si, ¿y tú eres? – el hombre hizo un exagerado movimiento quitándose el cabello que caía sobre uno de sus ojos.

Andrew McLaren – James asintió. Si, lo había notado, ese chico era un estadounidense.

Asi que, Andrew...

Dime Andy, cariño, amorcito o bebe – James puso los ojos en blanco.

Asi que, Andrew – repitió dejándole claro que no lo llamaría de manera estúpida - ¿trabajas o estudias?

Trabajo en el Profeta, me trasladaron a Inglaterra hace poco, soy Periodista – James se enderezo en la silla sonriéndole al chico, le gustaba más esta conversación.

Que interesante, ¿y porque viniste a Inglaterra?

Para conocerte a ti, preciosura – y el chico acababa de tirar por la borda una posible oportunidad.

Claro – suspiro James, ¿era tan difícil encontrar a alguien que por lo menos no fuera un total imbécil?

James siguió con sus citas aguantando toda clase de idiotas, unos ni hablaban, otros no paraban de hablar, unos eran unos amargados, otros no dejaban de hacer bromas, unos tenían menos dinero que la señora Norris pelos, unos eran más ricos que Lucius, unos parecían seminaristas y otros...

¡Quítame las manos de encima, maldito pervertido!

James había tenido la primera cita aceptable, pero el chico se había ofrecido a llevarlo a casa y en vez de ir a la casa Black-Snape lo había aparecido en su habitación, y ahora lo tenía encima besándolo y casi violándolo... literalmente.

Te gustara – James abrió los ojos como platos, ¿cómo había terminado en la cama de un pervertido? – vas a pedirme más.

¡PERO QUE TE PASA! Quítate de encima ughmm bhtgm – el chico no dejo que terminara la oración cuando ya se había lanzado a besarlo como una sanguijuela, lo tenía totalmente inmovilizado, ¿asi terminaría, Violado por un chico que parecía normal?

Me encantas – James contuvo un escalofrió el muy maldito estaba restregando su pene erecto entre sus nalgas.

Maldita sea – con un ágil movimiento James se volvió y le dio una fuerte patada en el pene al pervertido que se había atrevido a pasarse con él, el tipo cayó al piso con las manos entre las piernas, gritando y llorando de dolor – espero que te allá dejado sin hijos, te metiste con el James equivocado.

James salió de esa casa hecho una furia y apenas salió al pasillo de la habitación se apareció en la casa Black-Snape abriendo la puerta con su llave y cerrando de un portazo, se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta la cocina donde encontró a Sirius montado sobre Severus tocándole varias partes erógenas al de ojos negros mientras este gemía.

¡Me canse! – grito James haciendo que los dos hombres se separaran como si quemaran (ellos aun creían que James no sabía de sus sesiones de sexo) – acabo de venir de la casa de un maldito pervertido que me apareció en su cama y me estaba haciendo cosas peores de las que ustedes están haciendo.

¡¿qué? – grito Severus acomodándose la ropa.

Lo que oíste, un tipo con el que acabo de tener una cita casi me viola.

¿quién es el desgraciado?, si me dices voy y lo mato, nadie toca a mi casto y virginal Prongs – James se guardo el comentario de "¿enserio crees que soy alguna de esas dos cosas?" y siguió con su monologo enfadado.

¡un maldito estúpido sin importancia! Solo vengo a decirles que ya no habrán mas citas, ¡estoy cansado! Todos son unos malditos imbéciles que no tienen sentimientos, cerebro o tema de conversación, ninguno le llega ni siquiera a los talones a... – James cerro la boca abruptamente, ¿acababa de decir lo que creía que acababa de decir?, la mirada de ambos morenos frente a él confirmo sus sospechas.

¡James! – gimió Severus – aun no lo olvidas – James cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Tengo hambre – cambio con rapidez el tema de conversación – sigan con eso en el cuarto, yo haré la cena hoy – e ignorando las preocupadas miradas de sus dos amigos inicio a hacer la comida.

_Esa semana recibimos una invitación de Lucius para que fuéramos el fin de semana a la mansión Malfoy. Lo raro era que la invitación era una lujosa tarjeta, siempre que Remus o Lucius los invitaban a la mansión lo hacían por chimenea o ellos simplemente se aparecían frente a la puerta. _

Al llegar a la despampanante mansión Malfoy, vieron con sorpresa como había una gran cantidad de personas y el interior de la mansión estaba decorado como si de una fiesta se tratase.

¡James! – James volteo a mirar a su rubio amigo corriendo hacia él, Remus le dio uno de sus famosos abrazos saca-todo-el-aire y lo miro sonriente - ¿qué tal estas? – James se abstuvo de rodar los ojos al saber la pregunta no era la típica "¿como estas?" sino era "¿como estas? Me preocupa que estés a punto de suicidarte"

Bien, Remus, ¿y porque la fiesta?

¡pues porque...!

Te enteraras en la cena, como todos los demás – apareció Lucius abrazando a Remus por la espalda y casi tapándole la boca.

Asi que una sorpresa – rio James – bien, ya me enterare Moony.

James siguió el protocolo saludando a todas las personas que conocía y también a las que no, en ese piso estaban casi todos los jóvenes mientras que en el comedor James pudo ver a la mayoría de los adultos charlando de las cosas que charlan los adultos (Merlín sabrá que es). Cuando acepto que la comida no empezaría pronto James salió al jardín donde se encontraban los niños corriendo de un lado a otro, se acerco hasta los Weasley y hablaron un rato hasta que un mesero los invito dentro de la casa para iniciar la cena. James se sorprendió de la gran cantidad de invitados a la reunión, incluso había un gran tablero donde decía en cual mesa le tocaba comer a cada persona. James se dirigió hacia la mesa numero 2 y se sentó solo, no había llegado ninguno de sus compañeros de mesa. Hasta que un rubio ya mayor se sentó a su lado, James contemplo como el hombre tenía largo cabello rubio y cara pálida con nariz griega, era extraordinariamente parecido a Lucius asi que debería ser... dejo sus pensamientos al ver que el hombre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, James se sonrojo mucho.

Disculpe pero... ¿es usted Abraxas Malfoy? – Abraxas miro al jovencito frente a él, era realmente muy hermoso si lo que el chico buscaba era coquetearle el estaría gustoso de seguirle el juego, era uno de los chicos más bonitos de la fiesta.

Sí, pero me siento en desventaja, tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo – a pesar de que el chico máximo tendría veinte años y Abraxas ya estaba en los cuarenta y que te importa, pero eso solo hacia mejor las cosas para Abraxas.

Lo lamento, soy James Potter – Abraxas sintió como su quijada caía, dejando de lado la etiqueta que ameritaba la situación miro al chico frente a él con descaro, James se sintió realmente incomodo ante la inspección – yo-yo me alegro de conocerlo – James intento sacar al hombre que lo inspeccionaba aun con la boca abierta, ¡pero que le pasaba a el padre de Lucius! Estaba loco, ¿cómo lo miraba de esa manera tan analítica? Era como si buscara algo en el – deje de hacer eso – gruño finalmente James ganándose la atención del hombre.

Lo lamento es que usted... es muy hermoso – James no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y Abraxas estaba muy contento por su excelente escusa.

Discúlpeme pero no me interesan la gente de su... edad – murmuro James totalmente rojo – mucho menos el padre de un amigo – Abraxas casi suelta una carcajada ante la equivocación del muchacho.

Padre, veo que ya conoces a James – Lucius y Remus estaban haciendo un recorrido por todas las mesas conversando un rato en cada una.

Si, ya lo conozco

Bien, el es mi amigo, el que vive ahora en la casa Black-Snape

Todas las piezas encajaron en la cabeza de Abraxas, efectivamente el chico junto a él era o había sido el novio de Tom, además de que Lucius le había contado a su padre que Remus estaba preocupado esos días por uno de sus amigos, al parecer el novio de el chico lo había dejado y el amigo de su hijo estaba viviendo con otros dos amigos de su hijo y yerno. Y ahora que sabía quien era el chico junto a él aprovecharía para conocerlo más a fondo e intentar ayudar a Tom, aunque este no lo mereciera. Remus y Lucius se disculparon diciendo que saludarían las demás mesas y volvieron a dejar a un sonriente Abraxas y un incomodo James solos.

Lamento si te confundí antes, James, yo tampoco estoy interesado en usted – James levanto la cabeza mirando aun rojo al rubio.

Lo lamento, tal vez fui muy brusco

No se preocupe, me imaginaba que sería asi – eso era verdad, Tom no estaría con un chico sin carácter.

¿le parece olvidar el incidente? – James asintió – perfecto, dígame, ¿qué es lo que usted hace?

Yo soy Auror – aunque eso Abraxas ya lo sabía.

Muy interesante, entonces usted está constantemente enterado sobre los avances de la guerra.

Si – asintió James – eso es parte de ser Auror, pelear con los Mortifagos.

¿y qué piensa usted de los Mortifagos?

Personalmente he visto como estos... personajes hacen cosas que solo un desalmado podría hacer, asi que supongo que no son mis personas favoritas en el mundo.

¿y qué opina de Lord Voldemort? – Abraxas noto como el chico se ponía peligrosamente blanco.

¿qué voy a pensar yo de un acecino? Solo se de ese hombre que es el que está liderando toda esta guerra y matando a gente inocente.

Técnicamente el no los mata, los matan los Mortifagos

Pero él es el que lo ordena

Tal vez los Mortifagos solo hacen de las suyas, fuera de las órdenes de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Permítame preguntarle, ¿de qué lado está usted en esta guerra? – Abraxas sonrió, una pregunta retorica era lo mínimo que podía esperar de él James Potter de Tom Riddle.

Del lado del que tenga la razón – vio como el chico entrecerraba los ojos – no quería que usted entendiera mal mis preguntas, solo eran... preguntas sanas – James se sonrojo de nuevo.

Discúlpeme el tema del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es mi debilidad – Abraxas asintió, era suficiente interrogatorio antes de la comida.

Lucius y Remus habían dado un anuncio después de la comida, ambos de iban a casar, James casi se atraganta con su liquido pero aplaudió a los futuros esposos, después hablo un buen rato con Abraxas Malfoy quien tenía una gran curiosidad y a cada rato le preguntaba algo a James, y cuando la cena termino e inicio la fiesta James subió a una de las salas del piso superior, hay ya estaban los comprometidos, Lily, Frank, Articux, Peter, Silvia y Simón, los de siempre.

¿y porque nos han citado aparte? – pregunto curioso Simón, quien estaba junto a James.

Bueno, porque les vamos a dar otra noticia que no es pertinente comentar a todo el mundo.

Me estas asustando, Lucius – rio James, aunque al ver las caras de sus acompañantes se dio cuenta de que Frank, Articux, Sirius, Severus y los prometidos parecían saber de qué se trataba la "sorpresa" mientras que el resto tenía cara de interrogante.

Bueno, pues sin más preámbulos, Remus y yo vamos a ser padres – una exclamación salió de la boca de Simón, Lily y Silvia, mientras Peter y James solo abrieron los ojos ante el shock.

¿es enserio, Moony? – dijo Peter las palabras que no salían de la boca a James.

Si, ya tengo tres meses – James casi se cae de la silla donde estaba sentado ante esa noticia.

¡estoy tan feliz por ustedes! – chillo Lily quien ahora estaba encima de Lucius mientras este tenía los ojos muy abiertos y tenía cara de pánico por el sorpresivo acto de afecto.

¡ustedes ya lo sabían! – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de James señalando a las otras parejas que parecían muy sonrientes, excepto Articux.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo también estoy embarazado, me entere hace tres días – James esta vez sí se agarro con fuerza de la silla mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Frank.

¡no me lo puedo creer! Ahora solo falta que Sirius también este embarazado – grito James parándose de su silla con un salto.

De hecho, James...

¿ESTAS EMBARAZADO? – grito James en shock.

No, pero... Severus si –James cayo sentado de nuevo en su silla.

Pero si vivo con ustedes, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?

No lo sé, me viste varias veces vomitando, ¿no te acuerdas? Eso debería haberte ayudado, además, ¿no recuerdas que tú mismo me ayudaste a llegar hasta el sofá cuando estuve mareado? Eso fue por el embarazo.

Bueno, yo creí que vomitabas por tu comida de hace una semana, fue realmente peligrosa, yo estuve vomitando por una hora, creía que a ti también te había sentado mal – rio James mientras veía la cara de indignación de Severus.

Pues no, la comida estaba deliciosa, nadie vomitaría con esa comida.

Sí, claro – respondió James mirándose con desinterés las uñas, el resto rio.

¿tú también estas embarazada Silvia? – "solo falta eso" pensó James.

No – respondió la voz de ultratumba de la chica.

Claro – sonrió nervioso James - ¿y tu Lily?

Si, de hecho tengo nueve meses, ¿no ves la gran barriga que tengo? – dijo sarcástica Lily – enserio James, eres tan idiota – James puso los ojos en blanco.

Por ese carácter es que no tienes pareja – canturrearon Sirius y Frank a coro.

¡cállense! Me estoy viendo ahora mismo con un chico...

Pero solo como amigos, supongo – "susurro" Simón de manera confidencial a Severus.

¡Cállense! Yo si me tomo las cosas con calma, no como ustedes que son todos acelerados y ya van a tener familia

El resto de la conversación consistió en enfadar a Lily, aunque James tenía su atención especialmente en los próximos padres, Frank y Articux parecían alejados, James había notado eso desde que entro a la sala, pensó que era una tontería pero había visto la cara de desinterés e ira de Articux cuando se hablaba de bebes o de Frank.

Todos volvieron a la fiesta cuando Lily había apostado que podría conseguir una buena pareja en ese mismo momento, y ahora todos estaban en puntos diferentes de la fiesta mirando a la pelirroja con lentitud.

Frank – llamo James al ver a su amigo no muy lejos de él, saliendo por la puerta hacia el jardín, su amigo se volteo y lo miro con curiosidad.

¿pasa algo, James?, ¿Lily ya ha intentado coquetear con alguien? – rio Frank.

No, es sobre Articux – la sonrisa del chico se desvaneció, y soltó un gran suspiro.

Lo has notado – afirmo Frank – las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros

Pero estas embarazado – James miro con cuidado a Frank.

Lo sé, es por eso que no funciono.

¿qué paso? – susurro James acercándose a su amigo y abrazándolo, dándole apoyo.

Supongo que lo que tenía que pasar, le dije que estaba embarazado... bueno, primero se desmayo y cuando logre que reaccionara empezó a gritarme cosas como "Mentiroso" y termino diciéndome que lo había engañado, que este bebe – Frank paso su mano por su barriga plana – no era de él, que era de otro tipo, que él había usado preservativos siempre, gritamos por un buen rato y finalmente lo saque de la casa a patadas – Frank se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una banca junto a un árbol apoyando su mano en la mejilla y mirando a James con una sonrisa triste.

¿porque no lo sabía yo?

Nadie lo sabe, de hecho eres el primero, sin embargo no me iba a dejar caer por eso, después de llorar 24 horas seguidas y mojar todo el colchón de la cama supe que yo solo podía cuidar a este bebe – Frank se acaricio con cariño la invisible barriga, James le sonrió.

Eres muy fuerte – afirmo James.

Soy un Gryffindor – corrigió Frank – salimos adelante asi sea imposible, no sé si eso sea malo o bueno.

Es bueno, sin duda... sin embargo... sabes que un embarazo te quita mucha magia – James miro preocupado a Frank.

Ya lo sé, sé que si no consigo a alguien que me "de magia" podría ser malo para mí y el bebe, asi que estuve pensando en dejar el trabajo para tener más magia... la verdad no estoy en condiciones de enamorarme... de nuevo – James volvió a abrazar a Frank con cariño – supongo que no debería sentirme asi – inicio a sollozar Frank – fueron solo cuatro meses.

El tiempo no es lo que importa.

¡pero es que tu no lo sentiste James!, sentí como si el mundo se terminara cuando vi que no me creía, fue como si la verdad me pegase un puño, no le importaba ni le importo nada – Frank seguía sollozando con fuerza mientras restregaba el dorso de su mano sobre sus ojos.

Yo sé lo que se siente Frank, lo siento mucho, enserio – James se pego con fuerza a su amigo aun abrazándolo.

No importa James, supongo que él tiene razón, solo fueron cuatro meses, ni siquiera era una relación seria, supongo que un bebe tan pronto era mucho para él, estuvo bien decirle que era verdad, que lo había engañado – James se separo bruscamente de Frank mirándolo a los ojos.

¿le dijiste que era verdad que ese bebe no era de él?

Si, al día siguiente me dio mucho coraje porque dijera todo eso de mi el día anterior, asi que le escribí una carta donde decía que era verdad, que el bebe no era de él, que había tenido una aventura con un tipo hacia unas semanas, que no habíamos usado preservativos y el bebe era de ese tipo, que solo quería mentirle y que el criara al bebe ya que no recordaba el nombre ni la cara del otro hombre – James tenía los ojos muy abiertos, con razón Articux parecía tan enojado.

¿cómo te fuiste a inventar semejante cosa? – grito escandalizado James.

¿porque piensas que lo invente? – lo reto Frank, James se rio.

Sé que no es verdad, tu ni pensarías en eso... de hecho me sorprende tu maquiavélica historia, ¿porque lo hiciste?

Fue la rabia, el saber que poco le interesaba yo y el bebe, creo que lo hice para que él también se sintiera mal y no solo fuera yo el que sufriera – James suspiro, por eso mismo había golpeado a Tom, quería que sintiera por lo menos el 0,1% del dolor que él estaba sintiendo.

Entiendo – James se levanto de la silla extendiéndole la mano a Frank – te ayudare – Frank lo miro con una sonrisa mientras se secaba las ultimas lagrimas.

Gracias – murmuro Frank tomando la mano y levantándose de la banca.

Te visitare todos los días para asegurarme de que estés bien y no hallas sufrido bajones de magia y toda esas cosas que pasan en el embarazo, convenceré al jefe de Aurores de que te de vacaciones por el embarazo desde ya – Frank asintió agradecido.

Cuando volvieron a entrar a la fiesta se encontraron con Sirius riendo a carcajadas, Lily efectivamente estaba atacando a su presa, como buena leona en cacería, la chica con la que coqueteaba parecía muy alagada por la atención, habían perdido la apuesta, pero sus 2 galeones valían el espectáculo. Nadie aparte de James había sospechado de la separación entre Articux y Frank, y James no había vuelto a tocar el tema, Sirius y Severus se habían quedado con Remus y Lucius hablando de sus futuros hijos, Frank había salido junto a James y ambos se habían desaparecido a sus respectivas casas, aparecerse no era el medio favorito de transporte de James, él prefería los trasladares, la aparición era realmente incomoda... y agotaba mucha magia. James apenas abrió la puerta sintió como se volvía negro a su alrededor.

Joder – gruño

Se guio por su memoria para subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta a ciegas, la cerro tras él y ya no pudo moverse más, sentía la pared que estaba rozando aunque no la veía y su cabeza daba cada vez más vueltas, se deslizo por la pared hasta poner su cola en el alfombrado piso, se tiro con delicadeza al piso y finalmente ya no sintió nada.

James abrió sus ojos con dolor, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y la luz que entraba por la ventana solo le hacía doler mas la cabeza, ¿luz por la ventana?, James miro a su alrededor viendo que estaba tirado en el piso junto a la puerta, a su mente llego el terrible mareo que había tenido, suspiro y se puso de pie para mirar a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, ¿porque se había desmayado?, antes de encontrar respuesta sus paso se dirigieron a el baño para apenas entrar descargar todo lo de su estomago en el inodoro, vomito un buen rato hasta que ya no tenía nada en su estomago, soltó el baño y se miro en el espejo, tenía la cara toda sudada por el esfuerzo, se lavo la boca y se metió a la ducha, ya casi era hora de ir a trabajar, seguramente la comida le había caído mal, seguro Severus había vuelto a concina, James rio por su ocurrencia aunque aun se sentía agotado por haber sacado todo de su estomago.

Las semanas pasaron y James había cumplido sin falta su promesa de ir a casa de Frank todos los días, aunque llegara extremadamente agotado del trabajo y las misiones, James estaba muy enojado por cansarse tan fácil, casi a toda hora quería irse a su cama y dormir "estoy perdiendo mi físico" aparte de eso, había seguido vomitando, la comida de Severus era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba, ahora iba dos veces al día a vomitar... mínimo, habría bajado un par de kilos ya de tanto vomitar, además de que se desmayaba constantemente, gracias a dios siempre llegaba a su habitación, a veces incluso a la cama, no quería preocupar a Severus o Sirius, el hecho de que se cansara tanto ahora no tenía que ver con ellos, además que solo con pensar en Tom se ponía a llorar como una niñita a la que le han dicho que su mascota a muerto, era extraño ya que llegaba feliz de casa de Frank (después de recordar viejos tiempos con su ex compañero) y apenas traspasaba su puerta pensaba en un pelo de Tom y se ponía a llorar, estaba más cansado de lo que creía... y para completar el panorama estaba excitado constantemente, tenía ganas de tener sexo a cada rato y no tenia con quien hacerlo, Tom no estaba y cuando pensaba en eso, James volvía a llorar como una magdalena.

Después de casi un mes con la misma rutina se había acostumbrado a sus cada vez más frecuentes mareos, desmayos, vómitos y a llorar cada rato (generalmente lo hacía cogiendo con su mano el collar en su cuello).

James llego ese día de la casa de Frank y sintió el mareo ya conocido, solo que esta vez solo pudo abrir la puerta de la casa y antes incluso de cerrarla cayo desmayado al piso con fuerza. Severus al oír el sonido sordo dejo de lado su libro y miro hacia la puerta, la impresión lo hizo brincar y salir corriendo hacia el inconsciente, lo levito hasta la habitación de James y lo dejo con delicadeza en la cama.

Evervate – susurro hacia al cuerpo en la cama.

James abrió sus grandes ojos chocolate con pereza, sin prestarle atención a su alrededor suspiro.

Otra vez – y entonces vio al chico junto a él - ¡Sev!, ¿qué haces aquí? – el de cabello largo miro con los ojos entre cerrados James.

No, la pregunta es, ¿porque has dicho "otra vez" antes?

Por nada – susurro rápidamente James.

James...

No es nada, enserio, solo es el cansancio

Te encontré desmayado en la puerta de mi casa, ¿por el cansancio?

Sip, lo siento, ya no tengo la energía de antes, solo con un tonto Desmaius me agoto mucho, no te preocupes, ya se me pasara – afirmo James.

¿te cansas con un Desmaius? – dijo Severus alterado.

Bueno, exageraba... sabes que exagero todo pero si me canso, es extraño – Severus miro con mirada inquisitiva a James.

Cuéntame de tus desmayos – James suspiro, después de todo Severus era Medimago, ese era su trabajo.

Bueno, llevo desmayándome desde hace dos meses – Severus abrió los ojos – si, desde Diciembre, antes era de vez en cuando, pero ahora es a diario, siempre alcanzo a llegar a la habitación o a mi cama, me despierto cuando ya es de madrugada, es una buena manera de dormir sin problemas... volviendo al tema, cada vez es más frecuente, esta vez no alcance a llegar a la habitación – James se negó a mirar los ojos preocupados de Severus.

Una vocecita dentro de Severus ya le estaba gritando una teoría, seguramente su neurona adivina, sin embargo James no podía tener tan mala suerte.

¿has tenido otros síntomas?

¿debería? – desvió la pregunta James.

Solo responde – James sonrió infantilmente.

Bien, doctor Snape – James rio ante la cara seria de Severus – bueno... esto, me he sentido realmente mal porque escucho como le has negado el sexo a Sirius esta semana argumentando que "ahora no quiero, estoy cargando a tu hijo y lo voy a parir ¡se hace lo que yo quiera y no quiero sexo!" – arremedo James y los ojos de Severus se abrieron como platos.

¡pon seriedad, James!

Pero si pareces Lily – bufo James - ¿qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

No lo sé, ¿algo fuera de lo normal? – Severus prefería no preguntarle directamente a James lo que pensaba, no quería que fuese verdad lo que pensaba.

Bueno, ya te dije, he estado muy cansado, solo quiero sentarme, cerrar los ojos y dormir – Severus trago saliva.

¿algo más?

Bueno, e vomitado – Severus se levanto de un salto de la cama – si, es por tu comida – rio James.

¿qué tanto vomitas?

Mucho – gruño James haciendo cara de asco – incluso una vez dure toda una hora vomitando.

No me refería a eso, ¿con cuanta frecuencia?

No lo se... ¿dos veces al día... mas?, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?... en fin, bueno dure vomitando mucho antes, ahora ya casi no.

¿algo más? – James suspiro.

¡pero qué intenso! Bueno, si tanto te interesa, cada vez que pienso en... – los ojos de James se humedecieron – lloro, ¿ya ves nada mas como estoy por pensar su nombre? – sollozo James mientras se intentaba calmar – puedo estar muy pero muy feliz pero solo se me pasa su imagen por la cabeza y ya me pongo a llorar, además que ya me está haciendo mucha falta el sexo y pensar en que tengo ganas de hacer el amor me recuerda inevitablemente a él – volvió a sollozar James, bueno Severus se lo había preguntado, ahora que se aguantara su historia, no importaba si era medico y no psicólogo si quería saber, que lo supiera - ¿puedes creer que incluso tenga sueños húmedos con él?, ¡hasta sueños húmedos! Ni siquiera una parte de mi lo ha olvidado – James se sorbió la nariz – ni siquiera soy libre de él en mi imaginación, no puedo excitarme con nadie más que el... bueno, solo con ese muggle llamado Tom Cruise (*), pero ese no es el caso – Severus había escuchado todas las palabras de James sin escucharlas en realidad.

Acuéstate de nuevo – ordeno, y James dejando al fin de llorar le hizo caso.

¿para qué?

Solo quédate hay.

Severus suspiro esperando que solo fueran unas coincidencias, susurro un hechizo a su varita y una gótica de sangre salió de uno de los dedos de James, con eso Severus apareció una poción transparente y hecho la gota de sangre en ella, el liquido se volvió verde manzana brillante al igual que la luz en el dedo por el que había salido la gota de James.

¡¿qué es esto? – grito asustado James viendo la luz verde sobre su dedo, sin embargo Severus se había tirado a la cama junto a él con las manos sobre el rostro - ¡quítame esto, Severus! – sin embargo el de cabello largo no hizo nada, la luz se fue disolviendo del cuerpo de James, para alivio del azabache.

James – susurro la voz queda de Severus después de un rato.

¿uhm? – James casi se había quedado dormido ya, enserio estaba cansado.

¿has tenido sexo con alguien? – Severus por fin levanto su cabeza y vio la sonrisa picara de James – me refiero a si lo has hecho con alguno de los chicos con los que has tenido citas los últimos meses.

Pero que curiosito, Sev – rio James – pero, no, ¿porque crees que te digo que estoy necesitado de sexo?

¿con quién fue con la última persona que hiciste el amor? – los ojos de James volvieron a humedecerse.

Solo he hecho el amor con una persona – James se quito las lagrimas de la cara, enfadado por ser tan llorón.

Asi que la última vez que tuviste sexo fue con el chico con el que salías – James asintió aun quitándose las lagrimas de la cara - ¿hace cuanto?

Bueno, tuvimos sexo un día antes de la pelea, eso fue en noviembre – Severus suspiro.

No sé cómo decirte esto, James – James miro asustado a Severus quien se sobaba distraídamente la ya hinchada barriga.

¿decirme que?

Siéntate – ordeno Severus mientras se levantaba de la cama, estrujándose las manos con preocupación.

Me estas preocupando, Severus, ¿qué pasa?

Bueno, James... ¿viste lo que te acabo de hacer? – James asintió.

Sí, me salió esa luz verde del dedo al igual que a esa poción – Severus asintió.

Veras, eso era un examen médico mágico – James miraba atentamente a Severus - ¿sabes para que era ese examen?

No – el susurro de James retumbo en la habitación.

Era una prueba de embarazo – Severus vio con preocupación la cara de James, el chico ahora miraba a la nada.

Y a salido negativo, ¿no es asi? – James aun no miraba a Severus pero este casi podía tocar la preocupación en las palabras del chico.

No, dio positiva James – el azabache siguió mirando hacia la pared.

¿yo?... ¿bebe?... ¿aquí? – James puso sus manos sobre su ahora que lo notaba un poco abultado estomago (solo hablamos de unos milímetros mas inflado de lo normal, pero eso es algo).

Si

James suspiro "un bebe, voy a ser padre... voy a tener un hermoso bebe, voy a formar una familia, un bebe nacido del amor... un bebe de Tom y mío... de Tom" el azabache ahora estaba respirando más rápido, casi hiperventilando "Tom y yo tendremos un bebe, juntos... y yo lo tengo dentro de mi" su mano acaricio por inercia su vientre y pudo sentirlo, una descarga mágica recorriendo su cuerpo "un hermoso bebe" sonrió con ternura mientras bajaba su mirada a su estomago, ¡ahí dentro había un bebe, su bebe, su hijo!

¡Oh por Merlín! – grito James agrandando su sonrisa, Severus sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

Felicitaciones – susurro Severus aun mirando atentamente a su amigo.

Yo... – James suspiro - ¿cómo es que puedo estar embarazado?

Bueno, yo... no lo sé, es normal

Pero yo tome la poción anticonceptiva todas las semanas sin falta desde que inicie mi "vida sexual"

Ya, las pociones no son 100% efectivas – Severus se volvió a James y miro la casi invisible barriga de su amigo – es extraño que no esté más grande, según lo que pienso debes tener mínimo tres meses – James bajo su cabeza a su barriga.

¿cómo es que no te sentí antes, bebe? – le susurro James a su estomago – era tan obvio que ahora me siento estúpido por no saber que estabas hay antes.

Si, es verdad, tenias todos los síntomas.

Sí, bueno aparte de eso sentía constantes burbujeadas en mi bajo vientre, creí que eran gases, pero ahora sé que eres tu bebe – volvió a hablarle a su barriga James, aunque no existía tal barriga él se la imaginaba hay.

James, ¿qué harás? – James levanto su cabeza a Severus.

Gracias, Severus, acabas de dañar uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida – James se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación mientras Severus lo seguía.

¡James! Lo siento, pero tienes que pensar en eso.

Pude haberlo pensado cuando mi hijo estuviera fuera de mi estomago – gruño James bajando las escaleras.

Lo siento, ¿qué es lo que harás?

No lo sé – Severus se quedo en silencio, le estaba diciendo "no sé que estoy haciendo ahora" o "no sé qué hare con mi hijo y embarazo".

James, recuerda que el embarazo no solo te quita energía, también magia, y si no tienes pareja puedes quedarte sin magia, y quedarte sin magia equivale a morir – James gruño de nuevo abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Tal vez regrese tarde – y sin más el azabache cerró la puerta bajo la mirada incrédula de Severus.

* * *

><p>James se encontraba en una cafetería muggle, a esas horas de la noche solo había una pareja y un viejito dormido en toda la cafetería, claro, mas los meseros, James tenía en sus manos un vaso de agua intacto, no tenía ganas de que pasara nada por su garganta. ¿Y ahora qué? James se acariciaba distraídamente el estomago sintiendo las constantes descargas mágicas de su bebe y algunos pocos burbujeos, su hijo le estaba diciendo "estoy aquí, todo está bien" pero no era tan fácil como su bebe lo creía, necesitaba de una pareja para que le diese magia ya que James se había prometido no abandonar su trabajo de Auror y en la orden, había mucha gente que lo necesitaba, estaba la opción de conseguirse una pareja... pero eso no lo alentaba, no quería otra pareja, y el hecho de que su bebe ya no le descargaba ni un poco de magia quería decir que su hijo tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esa opción, la verdad es que ahora James se sentía mejor, ya no tenía ganas de vomitar... aunque era hasta ahora por el momento, tal vez el saber que sus bebe estaba dentro suyo lo cambiara.<p>

Suspiro de nuevo y dejo su mente en blanco, si la dejaba descansar un rato podría pensar mejor mas tarde, sin embargo su mente viajo a otra cosa, la música de la cafetería, la canción I Love the Way you Lie (*) estaba sonando, la letra le llego al corazón a James y no pudo más que ponerse a llorar. Estaba solo en una cafetería muggle, sin Tom junto a él, con una guerra que lo necesitaba a su alrededor y un bebe dentro suyo que lo necesitaba para vivir, ahora necesitaba aceptar que Tom no estaría nunca más con él, que tenía que seguir luchando en pro de el mundo mágico y que tenía que darle todo lo necesario a su bebe para que creciera lo más saludable posible en su barriga. Cuando James volvió al mundo sintió una mano moviéndolo con fuerza, la mesera lo estaba mirando preocupada y preguntándole que le pasaba y si necesitaba ayuda.

James regreso a la casa Black-Snape con un terrible sueño y la cabeza llena de pensamientos, subió a su cuarto y durmió por lo que quedaba de esa noche y todo el día siguiente, despertándose a las ocho de la noche del próximo día con mucha hambre.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que vio James al abrir los ojos ese hermoso día primaveral de inicios de febrero de 1980 fueron los ojos azules frente a él.<p>

¿Sirius? – pregunto extrañado, su amigo nunca entraba a su habitación mientras el dormía... ¿o si lo hacía y era la primera vez que lo veía?... ¡tonterías!

James, Ya despertaste – James se sentó en la cama mientras se tallaba los ojos y miraba a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

Buenos días.

Buenas noches – lo corrigió Sirius.

¿ya es de noche? ¡o por Circe no fui al trabajo! – antes de que James se tirara de la cama Sirius lo cogió del brazo y volvió a sentar.

Ya te e escusado con el jefe – James asintió intentándose peinar (sin conseguir nada) su rebelde cabello, era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero lo comprendía, las misiones de auror y de la orden lo tenían muy cansado, solo quería dormir y soñar con su bebe (todas las noches soñaba con un bebe en sus brazos) sin embargo casi no dormía, había compensado todo ese sueño sin atender durmiendo 2 días seguidos.

Gracias

¿qué tal durmieron tu y...?– susurro después de unos segundos Sirius, James le sonrió y se arrastro por la cama hasta estar junto a él cogiéndole una mano y posándola contra su estomago, Sirius pego un pequeño brinco de asombro al sentir la magia ajena salir de su amigo.

Bebe – termino la pregunta James – Vas a ser tío – afirmo James cuando Sirius no pudo terminar la pregunta – aunque eso ya lo sabes – regaño James, aun no entendía como a Sirius le costaba aceptar su embarazo si había acogido tan bien la idea de que Severus estuviera embarazado – aun estoy enojado con Severus por eso (aunque han pasado dos meses) yo te lo quería decir – Sirius asintió aun un poco aterrado de sentir otra magia dentro del cuerpo de su amigo, no estaba mentalizado para eso, sin embargo no alejo la mano de su "sobrino".

También voy a ser padre – murmuro Sirius, quien aun casi ni se creía ese hecho (aunque ese dato era evidente).

Claro, me estás diciendo que no te importa tu sobrino por qué vas a tener un hijo – dijo James con fingido enfado, en realidad estaba muy contento por Sirius.

Claro que no, voy a adorar a mi ahijado – corrigió Sirius, asentando la última palabra.

Oh claro, tu ahijado... asi que supongo que eso me deja a mí como padrino de tu hijo

Eso ni lo tenias que decir – James sonrió con alegría.

Es extraño – murmuro Sirius mirando atentamente el aun plano estomago de su amigo.

Si, le gusta hacer eso con mucha frecuencia, manda una gran cantidad de magia que te da cosquillas en las venas, tu le has caído bien, parece estar muy animado siempre que tu estas cerca – rio James.

Si, aunque no lo decía por eso... es Extraño que allá una vida dentro tuyo, primero porque nunca había pensado en ti como padre, y si lo hacía no pensaba que fueras tu quien llevara el bebe – James abrió la boca indignado, esas palabras escondían el mensaje oculto de "Nunca creí que fueras buen padre, ni que tuvieras una relación seria, y menos que fueras al que se la metieran" – y también porque yo nunca te pude imaginar teniendo... esto, relaciones, ya me entiendes, estaba convencido de que eras... bueno, esto... virgen

Bueno pues yo siempre creí que tu serias el de debajo – James sabia que esas palabras pegarían duro en el ego del oji azul, no hizo más comentarios aunque quisiera decirle "!¿qué enserio creías que era un santo o algo asi?".

Auch – murmuro una voz desde la puerta, era Severus – eso deja mucho que pensar, Sirius – rio Severus sentándose junto a la cama – he venido a hacerte unos exámenes – James miro con terror al pelinegro que tenía una gran y redondeada pequeña barriguita de seis meses.

¿tendré que tomar algo asqueroso?

No... hoy – murmuro casi inaudiblemente la última palabra – bien, adiós Sirius – Sirius abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿me estas echando, Bomboncito? – pregunto Sirius haciendo un puchero – me quiero quedar – Sirius se acerco a Severus para susurrarle al oído – sabes cómo me pone verte haciendo de doctor – a pesar de que Sirius lo estaba diciendo lo más bajo que podía James lo alcanzo a oír claramente, y mientras James soltaba una carcajada Severus se sonrojaba.

Tienes que salir, voy a desnudar a James

¡¿Qué? – gritaron los otros dos.

Solo salte Sirius – y con pequeños empujoncitos Severus saco a Sirius de la habitación.

¿enserio me vas a desnudar?

No... no completamente, solo quítate la camisa.

Pervertido – canturreo James riendo por la cara de enojo de Severus en su aun sonrojado rostro por el comentario de Sirius, sin embargo se quito la camisa, con un movimiento de varita Severus tendio la cama.

Acuéstate – ordeno Severus mientras aparecía un pequeño maletín y de el sacaba un frasquito.

No lo entiendo Sev, ¿porque me chequeas casi a diario? Sé que a ti no te examinan tanto – dijo James mirando con desconfianza el contenido viscoso dentro del frasco.

Es porque tu embarazo es riesgoso – James abrió mucho los ojos.

¿qué tanto?

Bastante, no lo sería si tuvieras una pareja y dejaras de trabajar – James suspiro acostándose sobre la cama.

¿me estas culpando por seguir mis ideales?

No, te estoy culpando por no pensar en tu bebe, incluso yo que tengo a Sirius e reducido todos los turnos de mi ajetreado pero nada peligroso trabajo, tú y tu cabeza testaruda sin embargo siguen trabajando duro en su MUY peligroso trabajo, y sin pareja – James volvió a suspirar intentando no pensar en el nombre de su tormento.

Tú eres un Mortifago, Severus, eso es bastante riesgoso.

Pues tu eres miembro activo de la orden, eso es igual de peligroso – gruño Severus, no le gustaba que le recordaran que su hijo estaba en peligro cada que su Lord los llamaba, no solo podían ser atacados por los de la orden y los Aurores, a veces algunos malditos Mortifagos de mejor rango se divertían con ellos lanzándoles crucios.

Ya entendí, ganas tu 3 a 1 – acepto James mientras Severus untaba el contenido del frasco (que estaba muy frio) sobre su estomago.

¿otra ecografía?

Si, aun corres el riesgo de que tu bebe tenga alguna deformidad – el efecto fue inmediato, James se paró de un salto poniendo sus manos protectoramente en su húmedo vientre.

¡¿Qué? – James estaba bastante aterrado.

No te lo había dicho antes para no preocuparte.

¡pues ahora me estas preocupando más! – chillo James (como solo James chillaba) de manera aguda y fuerte mezclado con el temblor del terror.

Es un riesgo que todos los embarazos tienen, en tu caso tal vez es un poco más riesgoso pero por lo que he visto en las anteriores ecografías tu bebe se está formando muy bien – Severus mientras decía esas palabras acostó a James de nuevo en la cama mientras le acariciaba un brazo intentándolo calmar.

Severus paso su varita varias veces sobre el estomago de James y finalmente de la punta de esta salió una imagen y James pudo oír el conocido palpitar del corazón de su bebe, una calma se apodero de su cuerpo, vio la sombra que creía era el cuerpo de su bebe en la imagen.

¿qué tal esta? – pregunto preocupado James cuando Severus dejo de examinar con detalle la imagen abstracta para él.

Perfecto, como lo suponía, sin embargo seguiré haciendo estos controles – James soltó la respiración que sabía que retenía, entonces la imagen se hizo blanca un instante y volvió a ser normal.

Los está saludando – afirmo James sonriendo, Severus también sonrió mientras desasía la imagen, James se refería a él y su bebe.

mañana iré con Sirius a ver el sexo del bebe – murmuro Severus – asi que mañana ya sabremos si vas a tener un primo o una prima – le hablo Severus a la barriga de James – En fin, estoy preocupado – James entrecerró los ojos – tu magia está muy baja, ayer te lo dije, el bebe está creciendo y necesita mucha más magia, el no entiende que a ti te hace falta y cogerá toda la magia que necesite, además tu bebe es muy fuerte, sus descargas mágicas son las de un bebe de 9 meses.

Eso es porque es hijo de dos magos muy poderosos – rio James – es hijo mío, después de todo.

El otro padre debe ser muy fuerte para que tenga tales descargas – susurro pensativamente Severus, James cerró los ojos impidiendo que se humedecieran ante el comentario.

Más poderoso de lo que debería – y sin más comentarios James apareció un pañito y se limpio el estomago con delicadeza y ternura.

Severus recordó la gran espalda, las manos blancas y el cabello liso que había visto aquella vez en San Mungo, miro curioso como James se limpiaba cuidadosamente el estomago mientras su mirada solo reflejaba vacio, ¿qué era lo suficientemente malo para que James estuviera asi?... ¿cuál era la barbaridad que había cometido el otro para dejar asi a un Gryffindor tan animado? Severus solo se mordió el labio, siempre se le salían comentarios sobre el otro padre, Tom, pero eso solo era porque la curiosidad lo mataba y a veces no podía dejar las dudas dentro de él y estas salían sin que pudiera evitarlo, y siempre que lo hacia se encontraba con esa mirada vacía y un incomodo silencio, era curioso que esta vez James hubiera hecho un comentario. "Más poderoso de lo que debería", ¿qué significaba eso? Como buen Slytherin no le gustaba quedarse con dudas, ¿será que ese hombre lo dejo para hacer un trabajo muy importante en otro país? Era posible, si el tipo era muy poderoso le podrían ofrecer muchos buenos trabajos... pero James había dicho "más de lo que debería", eso no encajaba.

Iré a ver a Frank, no lo dejare sin su visita diaria, tal vez llegue tarde – y Severus vio a James saliendo de la habitación, ¿a qué horas se había bañado y vestido?... había estado pensando más de lo que creía sin encontrar respuestas.

Espera – repitió Severus – te lo digo muy enserio tu embarazo es muy riesgoso para ti y para el bebe, mas para ti, tienes que dejar la orden, o dejar el trabajo o conseguir pareja, si no haces alguna de esas tres cosas tendré que internarte en San Mungo.

No lo harás – hablo desafiante James.

Si lo hare – respondió Severus sin inmutarse – son más de una vida de la que hablamos, ya no tienes más del 30% de tu magia, eso es muy poco, puede que seas muy fuerte pero cualquier otro estaría todo el día en cama con solo esa magia en su cuerpo, además que estas corriendo mucho riesgo por trabajar en la batalla en medio de esta guerra.

Ya tome mi decisión, seguiré luchando contra los Mortifagos y no conseguiré pareja por qué no puedo ni quiero – Severus ignoro las palabras del azabache.

A no ser que la guerra termine tienes que dejar la orden y el trabajo, y eso por ahora, ya te has dañado mucho la magia por estirar tu resistencia tanto, si dejas el trabajo y la batalla no morirás de inmediato, pero el embarazo seguirá avanzando y el bebe necesitara mas magia, te podría quitar hasta el 100% de tu magia en el noveno mes, ya te dije que es muy poderoso... asi que lo que harás es, dejar el trabajo y la orden ahora, e ir buscando pareja para que te de por lo menos un poco de su magia durante los últimos meses – Severus se decidió por decirle la cruda realidad a James, no había hecho nada esos últimos meses, si no hacia las cosas por las buenas, las haría por las malas.

¿qué quieres decir?

Exactamente eso, tu cuerpo ya estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir el apoyo de una magia más fuerte, seguramente era la de tu pareja, sin embargo estabas muy acostumbrado a ella. Entonces la separación te dejo solo un poquito más débil, ya que tu eres muy fuerte y casi no necesitas de magia no lo sentiste muy fuerte, pero estabas embarazado por lo que en vez de recuperarte empeoraste, el bebe cogió mucha de tu magia, entre las batallas del trabajo y la orden fuiste sacando de tu magia, pero como el bebe estaba aun absorbiendo magia y ya no tenias el soporte de tu pareja no volviste a recuperar esa magia, las cosas han estado empeorando con el tiempo, el bebe dentro de ti va a ser muy poderoso, tiene mucha magia y el va a coger toda la que necesite, por eso solo con 4 meses ya solo te queda un poco más del 30% de tu magia. Si sigues con tu rutina terminaras sin magia y por ende muerto en unos dos meses más. Sin embargo si dejas la orden y el trabajo dejaras de quitarle magia a tu cuerpo y te quedaras con tu 30%, sin embargo un bebe promedio necesita de ahora en adelante como el 20% de la magia de su padre, y a ti solo te queda 30% asi que solo te quedaría el 10%, con tan poca magia ni tú que eres extrañamente fuerte podrías sobrevivir... a no ser que fuera postrado en una cama sin realizar ningún movimiento – Severus paro su relato para ver el muy pálido rostro de James ahora sentado junto a él – y entonces tendrías que dar a luz, y eso te dejaría sin una gota de magia. Asi que la idea sería que consiguieras pareja lo antes posible para que te fuera estabilizando poco a poco, lo mejor sería que tuviese mucha magia poderosa ya que la necesitas con urgencia. Dado el caso de que no consigas pareja sin duda morirás y puede que el parto se complique y el bebe también muera – Severus vio los ojos de James humedecerse y una furtiva lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla, sin embargo siguió hablando, lo mejor era decirle todo de una vez, por eso había hecho salir a Sirius él se moriría si supiera eso – ya en dado caso de que tampoco dejes el trabajo morirás más o menos en dos meses junto con tu bebe – Severus se quedo en silencio viendo como James intentaba retener el aliento necesario para hablar.

No es justo, no es mi culpa que ya no tenga el respaldo de Tom – Severus contuvo la respiración, era la primera vez que James decía el nombre de su ex-novio, y aunque el ya sabía ese nombre era muy nostálgico oírselo decir a James entre sollozos – no es mi culpa querer destruirlo, no es mi culpa querer que todos sean felices, y no es mi culpa que eso solo pueda pasar si la guerra termina – Severus paso de alto (por el momento) las palabras de James y se dedico a abrazarlo y reconfortarlo.

Tranquilo, no es tu culpa como lo estás diciendo.

¡pero tengo que hacer que esta guerra termine por el bien de todos!... por el bien de mi hijo – Severus paso ese comentario pensando que se James hablaba de un futuro pacífico para su bebe.

Si, ya lo sé.

Tengo que pensar, me iré al ministerio para hablar con mi jefe y pensar al mismo tiempo, dile a Frank que no iré hoy, que lo siento.

James estuvo toda la noche pensando en las palabras de Severus, tras pensar y pensar descubrió que era lo que tenía que hacer, era muy riesgoso para él y su bebe, pero tenía que arriesgarse, si bien podía funcionar o no, solo esperaba que su vida se volviese arreglar, y ese plan arreglaba todos los problemas de su vida, incluso podía ver un futuro brillante de ahora en adelante, claro si el plan funcionaba... "Solo espero que sea el mismo hombre del que me enamore".

* * *

><p>(*) Se que Tom Cruise no inicio con su carrera hasta 1981, ósea un año después con la película <em>Endless Love<em>, pero es mi amor platónico desde que vi la película _Entrevista con el Vampiro_ (se las recomiendo, trabajan Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt y Antonio Banderas mas otros grandes actores) asi que quise meterlo en mi Fic.

(*) Love the Way you Lie, bueno es la versión Piano (http: / / www .youtube. com/ watch? v=ayur9 _WK -d8), en el link esta la canción traducida al español, solo óiganla y entienden la escena.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Asi que ya casi el final... ¡este capítulo dice más cosas de las que debería!, en si es mucho para un capitulo... pero asi fue como lo pensé, es bastante largo y seguro que ya entendéis todo de la historia y el final, en fin, adiós.

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo y mi Fic, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo el jueves si Slytherin lo permite... ¡Feliz Día!


	8. Capitulo 8  El Final del Principio

**Titulo:** Nuestra Historia

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia/Acción

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son creación de J.K Rowling.

**Sumario:** Esta es la historia del amor entre James Potter y Tom Riddle, desde sus inicios, las aventuras y momentos que vivieron juntos, los buenos y malos momentos, la historia de amor de James y Tom, "Nuestra Historia, amor..."

**Aclaraciones:** Tom Riddle no nacerá en 1926, nacerá en 1953. Lucius Malfoy estudiara con los Merodeadores y habrán algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes (OoC) y pequeños cambios físicos (es un FanFic) pero tratare ser lo más certera posible.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los pensamientos en presente de James.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que sucedieron en el pasado que recuerda James.

"..."Texto"..." Son los pensamientos de los personajes durante el recuerdo de James.

**Parejas:** La principal será Tom Riddle/James Potter, a su alrededor se irán formando las parejas Sirius/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Frank/Nott, Peter/OC y muchas más que irán viendo en el camino.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash (explicito y con Lemon), Yuri/Female (se deja entre ver), Mpreg (va a ser natural en futuros capítulos).

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic, lo hice queriendo representar una historia de amor que se asemeja mucho a las relaciones normales (en lo normal que puede ser el amor) y eso es lo que quiero mostrar, la relación amorosa de Tom y James desde el punto más real posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 – El Final del Principio<strong>

_Ya había decidido que era lo que haría y como lo aria, no era el mejor de los planes, tampoco sabía todos los detalles, solo sabía que tenía que funcionara, solo tenía que esperar a que faltara poco para el sexto mes, yo solo confiaba en que no se me hubiese escapado ningún detalle que echase a perderlo todo, era un asunto muy delicado, no dejaba lugar para errores. Estaba ya en mi quinto mes, Remus estaba en su sexto mes y Severus en el séptimo (aun no logro entender cómo fue que Severus quedo embarazado antes que Remus, no pregunten porque lo pienso)._

James había estado haciendo el papeleo de un montón de misiones ese día, por lo que no había podido acompañar a Frank en ese momento tan importante (iba a saber el sexo de su bebe), sin embargo ahora todos iban a reunirse en un bonito almuerzo, Molly (en su quinto embarazo y con nueve meses casi recién cumplidos, la mujer podría entrar en trabajo de parto en cualquier momento de esos últimos días de abril y los primeros de Marzo) quería venir a hablarnos y enseñarnos sobre el embarazo a la gran cantidad de padres primíparos, todos nos reuniríamos en la casa Black-Snape, aparte de Frank, Remus, Severus y yo también asistían las parejas de los anteriores, Lucius y Sirius, de colados habían quedado de llegar Lily, Articux y Simón. Cuando James entro a la casa vio que todos ya estaban ahí, incluida Molly y sus cinco tormentos que corrían de un lado a otro, Arthur debería estar trabajando.

¡llegue! – grito James mientras alzaba a uno de los gemelos y le hacía cosquillas.

Ya era hora – grito la suave voz de Remus desde la cocina – no queríamos empezar sin ti.

¿empezar que exactamente? – James seguía acariciando al bebe (ya no tan bebe) entre sus brazos.

Tío Jamy – reía el niño en sus brazos.

Pues ya sabes, la charla con Molly – dijo Sirius desde un sofá intentándose quitar a Charlie de encima, el pequeño no había superado su afición hacia el collar de Sirius.

Si, les daré una clase rápida para afrontar el parto – James trago duro y le paso a la pelirroja el bebe. James miro su semi abultado estomago preguntándose si sería muy doloroso darle la vida.

Ten tu poción – dijo Severus mientras prácticamente le tiraba el frasco.

Severus estaba enfadado con James por seguir en su trabajo y en la orden a pesar de sus recomendaciones, las últimas palabras verdaderas que le había dirigido fueron "no puedo creer que te estés echando a morir y arrastrando a tu hijo contigo" James no se había defendido, su plan era bueno y riesgoso, pero sin embargo esperaba que la gente se enterara de dicho plan cuando ya estuviera efectuado.

Iré a ver a Frank, ¿dónde está? – le pregunto a Articux quien frunció el ceño al oír el nombre.

En el segundo piso – dijo el de ojos negros con voz tranquila (a pesar de su expresión)

James se tomo la asquerosa poción que le devolvía fuerzas y estabilizaba su magia, y a la vez le daba las proteínas que su hijo necesitaba, se tomaba la poción cinco veces al día y aun no se acostumbraba al sabor asqueroso en su boca. Subió las escaleras a su ritmo (lento pero seguro) y finalmente entro en el estudio, donde efectivamente estaba Frank.

¡hola! – saludo el castaño guardando tras su espalda una hoja.

¿qué es eso? – Frank rio divertido.

Curioso, esto es mi ecografía – James se acerco a Frank extendiendo la mano, el castaño le paso la hoja y James se quedo viendo el papel negro con algunas manchas blancas.

Claro, ¿me lo explicas? – Frank rodo los ojos.

El obstetra dijo que esto – dijo Frank señalando una de las manchas blancas – es el pequeño cuerpo de uno de mis bebes.

A entonces esta debe ser la cabeza y esta... ¿has dicho uno de tus bebes? – James miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Frank.

Sí, estoy esperando gemelos – James soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y miro al sonriente Frank - ¿te acuerdas que tú me dijiste una vez que porque si teníamos casi el mismo tiempo de embarazo mi barriga ya era tan grande? – James asintió viendo la ya prominente barriga de Frank (casi como si tuviera un balón de basquetbol dentro), era casi igual que la de Severus y este estaba más avanzado en el embarazo, un Medimago les había dicho que el tamaño del estomago tenía que ver con cada quien, entonces James vio su estomago en el cual solo se notaba una pequeña inflamación que bien pudo haber sido causada por un alimento que te ha caído mal (era más grande que eso, James solo exageraba).

Si

Pues es por eso, tengo dos bebes dentro de mí, fue una gran sorpresa – admitió Frank – al principio entre en shock, ¿cómo carajos cuidare yo dos bebes? Pero ya se me ha pasado ese lapsus nervioso... además que... – Frank dejo las palabras en el aire mientras revolvía unos papeles del escritorio distraídamente.

¿además de qué? – James paso su atención de la hoja a Frank, siempre que Frank dejaba las palabras en el aire era porque algo importante había pasado.

Articux me ha pedido que hablemos – James sonrió – no sonrías, puede que vaya a pedirme los papeles del apartamento.

Yo no lo creo

Ni yo, pero no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas, me ha dicho que apenas baje y antes de las clases de Molly salgamos a dar un paseo y a hablar – Frank revolvió los papeles con mas esmero – asi que apenas baje las escaleras sabré que es lo que quiere.

Bueno, mejor retrasarlo un poco mientras te tranquilizas

Si, no sé qué decirle

Tal vez ya es hora de decir la verdad – vio como Frank asentía quedo – bien, ¿y qué es esto de acá? – dijo James señalando la ecografía.

Es la cabeza del bebe dos, ¿ves que ambas manchas están un poco separadas? Bueno, llamemos al de la izquierda bebe 1 y al de la derecha bebe 2, aun no tengo los nombres... aunque ya sé que ambos son barones

Y Frank siguió explicándole la ecografía a James y contándole de vez en cuando algún dato curioso, sin embargo no pudo alargar lo inevitable y apenas bajo las escaleras Articux lo dirigió hacia la puerta. Molly inicio con su clase sin preocuparse mucho por la falta de uno de sus alumnos.

_Durante ese mes de Marzo pasaron varias cosas, entre ellas mi cumplamos, me celebraron una bonita y hogareña reunión a donde asistieron todos mis amigos. Mi bebe me robaba cada vez mas magia y ya iba siendo hora de iniciar con el plan, me prometí hacerlo en una semana después de mi cumpleaños, Remus y Lucius aun seguía peleando ya que el primero insistía en que lo mejor era que el sexo del bebe fuera una sorpresa para el día en que naciera y el segundo opinaba lo contrario argumentando que era mejor estar preparados y comprar las cosas con el color del sexo de su futuro hijo. Severus y Sirius ya habían empezado a decorar la habitación de su bebe, se habían enterado de que sería una hermosa niña y mientras Sirius pintaba todo lo que podía con rosado Severus despintaba la mayoría del rosado para combinarlo con amarillo y blanco "no quiero que mi hija sea una niña rosita por tu mal gusto en decoración Black" había dicho Severus mientras James los ayudaba a armar la cunita, Severus después de su cumpleaños había vuelto a cambiar su comportamiento con él y en vez de ignorarlo había dicho "quiero pasar tiempo contigo tus últimos días" claro que James no le respondió que era un dramático exagerado. Peter y Silvia se habían separado porque "Ella ya no tiene tiempo para mí solo le importa el trabajo" había dicho Peter, y la pequeña ratita se había ido a Australia con su madre a vivir ahí, aun nos comunicábamos con lechuzas y llamadas por red Flu internacional, sin embargo era difícil la comunicación. Silvia aun venia a algunas de nuestras reuniones pero como había dicho Peter pasaba casi todo el día en el departamento de misterios del ministerio (válgaseme la redundancia). Simón se había ido a vivir con su novia muggle a un barrio muggle, pero aun asistía a casi todas las reuniones que hacíamos. Por su lado Lily había conseguido su primera relación seria con la chica con la que había coqueteado en la fiesta de compromiso de Remus y Lucius. Los planes para la boda de Remus y Lucius se estaban haciendo un constante para mi, Remus me había pedido ser el padrino de su boda (ya que le dejaría el padrinato de su hija o hijo a Sirius) y tenía mucha responsabilidad en la actividad, al igual que Severus (el otro padrino de bodas y el padrino del bebe de Remus y Lucius). Severus y Sirius habían hablado y se iban a casar, solo que Severus no pensaba casarse con una enorme barriga "me vería terrible en las fotos" y quería esperar un tiempo, ambos estaban bien con su actual relación. Frank y Articux habían vuelto, el castaño había entrado muy contento al salón, y despidiéndose rápidamente ambos habían desaparecido con red flu, yo ya sabía que harían, "el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor" había dicho Tom, y yo estaba muy de acuerdo, seguramente Articux y Frank habían tenido un muy interesante día (risa pervertida). _

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en su trono mirando a la nada, acto que se había vuelto muy común en el frio y serpentino rey de la oscuridad, los Mortifagos estaban reunidos a su alrededor mientras discutían entre ellos, ese día de marzo Lord Voldemort había solicitado una reunión general.

Mi Señor – Voldemort volteo hacia uno de sus Mortifagos quien tenía su capa negra, era un tipo de esos que le inspiraban desprecio, cara arrogante y ojos con los que casi decía "yo soy mejor que tu" uno de esos malditos que creían que podían dar órdenes y a veces iban a torturar muggles estúpidos sin la previa aceptación de Voldemort y que dejaban a los Mortifagos solo como unos malditos abusadores.

¿qué? – gruño Tom con su voz gruesa y arrastrada, y viendo con regocijo como la mirada arrogante se estremecía.

Hemos estado muy inactivos este año, ¿qué hay planeado? – Tom suspiro mentalmente, desde que James se había alejado de su lado ya ni ganas tenia de hacer planes malvados ni de ser Lord Voldemort.

¿es eso un reclamo? – a pesar de sus pensamientos Tom hablo como Lord Voldemort, y el Lord Voldemort realmente peligroso.

¡no! – chillo una mujer junto al hombre, seguro la esposa de este, protegiendo a su maniático esposo de una posible tortura – solo queríamos darle un dato – la mujer ignoro la mirada fría y el gruñido de su esposo – todos los Aurores pertenecientes a la orden del fénix están seguros de haber encontrado uno de nuestros lugares de Reunión en una mansión, todos irán a asegurarse de la información ya que están muy seguros de que será hay nuestra guarida, yo propongo que todos los Mortifagos asistamos a ese lugar y no dejemos a ninguno vivo.

Tom miro como a su alrededor todos sus Mortifagos parecían muy emocionados por la acción y el peligro que correrían, y "la voz del pueblo es la voz de Dios" esa era la única oración a la que Tom le había puesto cuidado cuando estuvo en el orfanato. Si ellos querían hacer algo su líder se los tendría que ceder y de alguna manera hacer ver que era el él que los obligaba a hacer lo que ellos querían.

Pues eso haremos, os ordeno ir mañana a esa mansión y destruir a todo el que podáis, ¡no pueden ser derrotados o serán castigados!, no vamos a perder – un grito general le hizo ver que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, el solo esperaría a ver qué era lo que había pasado y mirar si sus Mortifagos se habían divertido.

* * *

><p>Sirius lanzaba hechizos débiles mientras miraba a su alrededor con atención. Severus, Lucius y Articux le habían avisado a la orden que todos los Mortifagos los iban a atacar en la mansión a la que iban a ir a inspeccionar, todos habían ido preparados para la batalla pero eso no quería decir que fuera menos riesgoso. Lo que Sirius quería hacer era encontrar a su Bomboncito y sacarlo a él y a su futura hija (aun no se ponían de acuerdo para el nombre) lo mas rápido de ese lugar, Severus usaba un <em>Glamur <em>frente a los Mortifagos para que su barriga no se viera y nadie se enterara de su estado, sin embargo esto solo era más riesgoso, su amor pelinegro estaba tras alguna de esas oscuras capas, cualquiera podía ser el, por eso Sirius casi no atacaba con ánimos, primero tenía que sacar a Severus de ahí, la cosa se iba a poner más peligrosa en unos minutos. Sirius fijo su vista en una figura de estatura pequeña y delgada quien al igual que el solo se defendía y miraba a su alrededor buscando algo. Sirius salió corriendo hacia ella y antes de que el chico lo pudiera atacar se paro frente a él.

Soy yo – vio como el de la capa bajaba la varita y alzaba la vista mostrándole a Sirius esos profundos ojos onix.

Mi misión no es aquí, tengo que esperar a los heridos en la guarida del Lord, solo vine a decírtelo, Lucius, Articux y yo no estaremos en batalla al igual que el resto de los espías, nos encargamos de eso, solo estaremos esperando a capturados y heridos, yo ya me voy, no se preocupen – la sombra desapareció de su vista y Sirius prosiguió a comunicarle el mensaje al círculo interno de la orden (los que sabían de la existencia de los espías dentro de filas enemigas).

James peleaba con dos Mortifagos a la vez, su ya normal mala suerte le había dejado con dos de los Mortifagos con mayor fuerza, mas y mas Mortifagos entraban por puertas, ventanas y escaleras, era como si no se agotasen. James, sin embargo, si estaba agotado, su batalla lo había llevado al último piso de la mansión, el ático, donde solo habían otras dos personas de su bando luchando cada una con su contrincante, lo que ninguno de los tres miembros de la orden se esperaba era que de la nada salieran como 10 Mortifagos y se unieran a la batalla, el resultado fue el esperado, a los tres los desmayaron y se los llevaron como rehenes.

* * *

><p>Severus llevaba dos horas recibiendo montones de heridos, tanto Mortifagos como Rehenes, era alarmante que aun ambos bandos parecieran en iguales condiciones, Severus sabía que esa no era la última batalla, Lord Voldemort no estaba en la lucha ni pensaba estarlo, el sabia que el hombre solo había consentido esa batalla para divertir a sus Mortifagos y a la vez evaluar sus opciones, Severus termino de curar a un gran Mortifago de ya bastante edad y se dirigió a la habitación de los rehenes, eran pocos (la mayoría de los que eran vencidos en batalla morían, Severus Tembló) pero ya los dos que había atendido tenían heridas fuertes, al entrar a la habitación comprobó con tranquilidad que estos rehenes parecían estar en mejor estado que los anteriores, sin embargo había una camilla que estaba siendo rodeada por una gran cantidad de Mortifagos, asi que Severus se acerco con curiosidad. Se quedo congelado al ver el inconsciente cuerpo de James tirado en una de las camillas, seguramente había llegado a su límite, ya casi tenia los seis meses.<p>

¿qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto cuando pudo hallar la voz Severus.

Tiene un escudo a su alrededor, no sabemos qué hechizo es, solo que no deja entrar nada dentro de él – Severus respiro tranquilo, por lo menos estaba protegido tanteo en el aire encontrándose con el dichoso escudo.

Llamare al señor Oscuro – dijo otro de los del circulo.

No, yo lo hago – afirmo Severus y salió por la puerta antes de que alguien le dijera que no, en el camino se encontró con Lucius y con una ligera señal le indico que lo siguiera.

James esta aquí – Lucius lo miro escandalizado.

¿aquí?

Si, ya ha llegado a su límite.

Entonces vamos y saquémoslo de aquí.

¡no, Lucius! Tiene un escudo a su alrededor, yo lo toque, no deja entrar nada en él, no lo podremos sacar.

¿entonces?

No lo sé, estoy preocupado uno de los Mortifagos sugirió llamar al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado – Lucius suspiro con fuerza – yo dije que lo llamaría yo, pero no creo que se aguanten mucho creyéndose el cuento, seguro alguno ira y le dirá de verdad a el señor... – Severus se quedo en silencio al ver la figura oscura y alta que venía por el pasillo, uno de los tipos que estaban en la habitación en algún momento lo había llamado y estaba guiando a la impotente figura.

Espero que eso sea lo suficiente importante para que me hagan venir hasta aquí – Severus y Lucius siguieron a las dos figuras y entraron a la habitación junto al señor de las tinieblas - ¡quitaos de mi camino!

Fue inmediato, los Mortifagos pegaron un salto dejando ver la camilla, Lucius y Severus se movieron estratégicamente justo al otro lado de la cama (frente a ellos el señor oscuro) y miraron con terror como el hombre se quedaba quieto en su posición.

Tom se quedo de una sola pieza al ver a James postrado en una cama con los ojos cerrados y rodeado por algo, ¿una luz dorada?, eso no importaba, volvía a ver ese hermoso rostro después de tanto tiempo.

¡LARGAOS TODOS DE AQUI Y LLEVENSE AL RESTO DE HERIDOS! – ordeno con voz fuerte aun sin apartar los ojos de James.

Los Mortifagos salieron corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Severus y Lucius, ambos muertos del susto pero se negaban a abandonar a James, no dejarían que el señor de las tinieblas le hiciera daño, asi tuvieran que pelear con él en persona.

Tom estaba en sus pensamientos, James estaba herido, algo le pasaba, y estaba frente a él, miro a los dos jóvenes que se habían negado a abandonar la habitación, por fotos sabia quienes eran esos dos, asi que no se inmuto mucho con su presencia, era de esperarse. Por otro lado lo que le preocupaba a Tom era la magia que rodeaba a James, no era la magia de James, se parecía, pero Tom sabia distinguir muy bien entre la magia de James y otra cualquiera, por muy parecida que fuera, esa magia que casi podía palpar no solo le era conocida por parecerse a la de James, también se le parecía a una magia que él conocía muy bien, pero no sabía cuál era.

Con lentitud Tom subió sus manos sobre su capota (ya había echado hechizos de protección a la habitación) y la bajo con lentitud. Severus se cogió con fuerza al brazo de Lucius, Lord Voldemort estaba revelando su identidad frente a ellos. Severus y Lucius quedaron en shock al ver el rostro frente a ellos, su Lord era mucho más joven de lo que esperaba, era muy simpático, Severus nunca se lo había imaginado asi, su cara era muy hermosa, la boca era delgada y los rasgos varoniles pero delicados, el cabello del chico era más negro que el suyo propio y muy lacio y sedoso. Sin embargo el encanto que había en Severus y Lucius desapareció al ver al hombre caminar hacia la camilla.

Severus respiro tranquilo al recordar que James tenía un escudo a su alrededor, pero esa tranquilidad desapareció al ver al hombre cogiendo con delicadeza una de las manos de James. ¡¿Porque precisamente a ese hombre tenía que dejar pasar la barrera? Se pego aun mas a Lucius que tenia pensamientos similares, ambos vieron con terror como la mano de su Lord apretaba la mano de su amigo, no parecía querer hacerle daño, pero ese hombre era muy poderoso podría estarle haciendo algo malo a James, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la mano del hombre se poso en la pálida mejilla de James.

Estas helado, James – Severus pego un salto al ver que el hombre sabia el nombre de su amigo y que su voz sonaba totalmente diferente a la que escuchaba en las reuniones, tal vez era peor de lo que pensaba – ya puedes dejar de hacerte el dormido.

Lucius desencajo su rostro al ver como los ojos chocolate se abrían mirando directamente a los verdes del señor oscuro, Severus tenía su brazo agarrado con la suficiente fuerza como para arrancárselo, pero en ese momento a Lucius no le importaba.

Nunca he podido engañarte a ti, Tom – y para sorpresa de los tres de pie, el azabache sonrió.

Cuando Severus se recupero del shock de ver a su amigo despierto y sonriente frente a Lord Voldemort las palabras resonaron en su cabeza. ¡Lo había llamado Tom!, Tom era el nombre de el chico con el que James había salido, el nombre del padre del bebe que James esperaba. Y no solo eso, ahora que lo pensaba la voz de su Lord (al hablar con James no cuando se dirigía a los Mortifagos) era la misma que él había escuchado aquella vez en el hospital. Severus miro con atención al hombre que aun tenia una de sus manos en la mejilla de James, las manos blancas, la estatura, el cabello negro y liso, todo el rompecabezas encajo dentro de Severus mientras el chico soltaba a Lucius y saltaba hacia atrás con un grito de sorpresa.

¿podrían salir? – pregunto la tranquila voz de James.

Pero... – sin embargo Lucius no termino sus palabras ya que Severus volvió a su lugar y lo interrumpió.

Claro, te dejaremos con el James – Lucius miro con incredulia a Severus.

Severus ese hombre...

Suerte James – Severus lo volvió a interrumpir mientras sacaba al rubio de la habitación a rastras y cerraba la puerta con un sonido sordo.

Tom se quedo mirando al cuerpo frente a él, y este le devolvió la mirada. Después de un rato James se sentó con dificultad y bajo de un brinco de la cama, Tom vio como el chico se desequilibraba, pero antes de ayudarlo James se había estabilizado cogiéndose de la camilla.

¿estás bien?

Te extrañe – fue la respuesta que obtuvo Tom, y sin poder resistirlo más abrazo el pequeño cuerpo con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, sintiendo ese conocido cosquilleo en su interior y llenando sus fosas nasales del delicioso olor a James. Tom quería más, pero no lo hizo, recordó la manera en que se habían separado, no era lo más conveniente.

Tu magia – volvió a decir Tom sin separarse de James, James disfrutaba el contacto, se estaba llenando de Tom de nuevo, lo había extrañado mucho, pudo sentir como las mariposas corrían por su estomago, y también como su bebe daba una gran descarga de magia, reconocía a su padre - ¿que fue eso? – Tom se había separado de James al sentir magia entrando en sus venas.

Luego te lo explico.

¿estás enfermo?

Luego hablamos de eso... hoy no he venido a visitarte porque quisiera, Tom – Tom bajo su mirada a los ojos chocolate, claro que no había venido porque quisiera, James solo había venido porque lo capturaron, seguramente solo quería que lo sacara de ahí, no es como si viniera a verlo. Tom se sintió realmente estúpido en ese momento.

Ya entiendo, ¿quieres que te saque de aquí?

Por supuesto – Tom pudo notar en él la mirada triste, y agradeció que James no lo estuviera mirando en ese momento.

Bien, puedo hacer un hechizo para que te puedas aparecer en donde quieras ahora – antes de que Tom sacara su varita James cogió ambas manos del muchacho entre las suyas.

No me quiero ir yo solo, Tom

Si quieres puedo llamar a tus amigos y...

No me refiero a eso, me quiero ir de aquí contigo – algo dentro de Tom volvió a revivir al oír esas palabras.

¿qué?

No planeaba venir a verte hoy, lo haría dentro de un par de días, sin embargo se adelanto la oportunidad, yo solo quería hablar contigo... pero no aquí – agrego rápidamente James al ver el tétrico y frio lugar en el que estaba.

¿entonces?

Podemos hablar en el apartamento – Tom asintió – yo... te esperare ahí.

* * *

><p>James se había parecido en el apartamento apenas Tom hizo el hechizo, lo primero que lo invadió fue el cansancio que sentía siempre que se aparecía, se tiro a el sofá recuperando la energía, al hacerlo se sentó en el sofá mirando a su alrededor, vio un retrato a sus pies, en el mostraba a Tom y a él abrazados mirándose el uno al otro con esas miradas llenas de amor de siempre, era invierno y ambos aparecían riendo y bailando bajo los copos de nieve para finalmente darse un tierno beso en los labios y mirar la cámara (*), la imagen se volvía a repetir una y otra vez, James vio como el vidrio frente a la foto estaba totalmente roto, se concentro en su alrededor, todo estaba destrozado, pudo ver la cocina llena de platos rotos y electrodomésticos dañados o destrozados, vio los libros volcados y los tallos totalmente marchitos de las flores que algún día habían estado orgullosas en la mesa de centro. Se levanto del sofá (que ahora que miraba estaba pegado a la pared en vez de en el centro de la habitación) y camino lentamente a la habitación, los restos del espejo roto lo recibieron, vio la cama totalmente deshecha por el forcejeo sobre ella, también el gran hueco en la pared frente a él.<p>

E venido varias veces, casi a diario, sin embargo no he movido nada de su lugar – James no se sorprendió por no haber oído el "clic" de la aparición de Tom, había estado muy metido en sus pensamientos.

¿porque?

No lo sé.

Tenemos que hablar – repitió James volteándose a mirar al hombre frente a él, este ya no tenía la ropa de Lord Voldemort sino una capa normal.

Bien – James asintió y volvió a la sala invitando a Tom a sentarse en el sofá, el de ojos verdes lo hizo.

Quiero que hablemos de nosotros, ¿porque me mentiste? – pregunto sin preámbulos James.

Sabía que no te gustaría lo que era – James tomo aire, era la respuesta que esperaba.

¿porque no simplemente me lo dijiste?

No podía, Te Amo – James no pudo evitar sonreír, un mar de sensaciones habían despertado en el, extrañaba tanto esas dos simples palabras.

¿porque no te alejaste de mi? No es que lo quisiera, pero... era lo más normal, si no querías decírmelo.

Lo intente – asintió Tom – ese día en Hogwarts – James volvió a ese día junto a la fuente – pero no pude, no quería estar lejos de ti.

Bien... ¿porque eres Lord Voldemort? – "Touché" pensó Tom.

Era un proyecto que tenía desde el colegio – inicio a narrar Tom sin atreverse a mirar a James – mi mente lo fue maquinando desde sexto año, luego, apenas Salí del colegio inicie a ir a los altos círculos, me fui ganando su respeto con rapidez, pronto ya tenía seguidores que me temían y respetaban, al principio solo fueron días en los que mi circulo se reunía a hablar mal de los nacidos de muggles pero las cosas llegaron a mas.

¿volverías conmigo? – pregunto James.

Claro que lo haría si tu quisieras, ya te lo dije, aun te amo, ya sé lo que piensas de mi, mas sin embargo lo único que me detiene es lo que tu pienses y sientas.

Tom – murmuro con voz queda James – tu eres mi Tom Riddle, no Lord Voldemort – Tom alzo su mirada James, eso era lo que le había dicho Abraxas.

Sí, yo soy tu Tom Riddle – James asintió.

No me engañaste nunca con otra persona, ¿verdad?

Claro que no.

Bien

El silencio cayó en el apartamento, Tom y James se miraba directamente a los ojos, solo eso. Tom veía el dolor, la tristeza y la esperanza en los ojos de James. Y James veía la preocupación y la esperanza en esos ojos verdes, tras un rato de cómodo silencio James abrió la boca decidido.

Quiero que dejes de ser Lord Voldemort – Tom no se sorprendió, ya se esperaba esa petición.

¿porque?

¿es enserio? – pregunto con incredulia James.

Bien, no me refiero a eso, yo tengo mis ideales...

¡y eso está bien! – soltó James – pero no tienes que matar y torturar gente inocente.

Ese nunca ha sido el objetivo, solo unos tontos y arrogantes Mortifagos que quieren dárselas de líderes son los que cometieron esas bajezas con muggles, ancianos, niños, nacidos muggles y mestizos. La idea de los Mortifagos es derrocar al ministerio y sus estúpidas leyes.

Pero para eso no es necesaria esta guerra – susurro James sentándose junto a Tom y cogiendo con timidez la cálida, grande, blanca y conocida mano.

Si lo es, nadie dejaría que una persona como yo fuera ministro por las buenas.

¿una persona como tú? Hablas de una persona con mucho poder, gran inteligencia y que convence con sus palabras – James sonrió con ternura a su Tom.

Sí, pero...

Tal vez cuando estabas en sexto lo que estás haciendo era necesario, si querías el poder siendo pequeño y sin ser conocido por nadie. Pero ahora puedes ir y ganarte el respeto de todos mostrándoles tú poder, estoy seguro que dentro de muy poco serias ministro de magia - James sonrió al ver como Tom se pensaba las palabras.

Eso puede ser cierto.

¿dejarías de ser Lord Voldemort por mí? – pregunto James y contemplo con una sonrisa como Tom asentía - ¿estarás de nuevo conmigo? – Tom volvió a asentir – te Amo – susurro James antes de juntar sus labios con los de Tom, fue una sensación extraordinaria volver a sentir todo eso dentro de ellos.

Yo también te amo – sonrió Tom.

Bien, entonces creo que puede decirte que es lo que me pasa y porque estoy tan pálido y frio.

¿estás enfermo?

No... solo estoy convaleciente – Tom miro con preocupación al chico frente a él - ¿porque no vuelves el apartamento como estaba antes para poder hablar más cómodos? – James lo hubiera hecho el mismo si no estuviera al límite de su magia.

Tom miro aun preocupado a James pero hizo lo que el azabache le pidió, cuando el apartamento quedo como nuevo James se fijo en que era de día, le había pedido a Tom que parara la pelea y asi había sido, solo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien. Tom acostó a James en el sofá antes de preguntar.

¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Bueno, no sé cómo te lo tomes – dijo James levantándose hasta quedar sentado, sin embargo las manos de Tom lo volvieron a acostar en el sofá.

¿es tan malo?

Para mí no... pero no se para ti – James se había vuelto a levantar y había escapado de las manos de Tom antes de que este lo volviera a acostar.

Pruébame – Tom se levanto y camino hasta pararse junto a James que se había quedado mirando el parque por la ventana.

Qué bonito día, ¿ves todas esas familias en el parque? – Tom no entendía el porqué de ese tema pero decidió dejar que James hiciera las cosas a su modo.

Si, parecen muy felices.

Estoy seguro de que lo están – rio James - ¿cómo no estar feliz si tienes a la persona que amas junto a ti y tres pequeños frutos de su amor revoloteando a tu alrededor? – Tom se quedo pensando esas palabras mientras veía a la familia a la que se refería James, era la mujer castaña que casi había tirado al piso a Tom cuando ellos recién se habían mudado al apartamento, estaba con su esposa a su lado (ambas se abrazaban y besaban de vez en cuando), una mujer pelirroja muy sonriente y los tres niños a los que la castaña había perseguido ese día estaban corriendo de un lado a otro en el arenero junto a ellas.

Uhm – fue el sonido que salió de la boca de Tom.

¿vez como todos parecen tan felices?, esos dos jóvenes enamorados de allí, seguro hace poco se enamoraron, esos otros que caminan abrazados seguro se han casado en los últimos meses y se mudaron a vivir a este barrio familiar para iniciar su nueva vida, luego están esos dos chicos de allí, la mujer está embarazada, ¿ya le viste la enorme barriga? – Tom asintió – seguro la revista que el hombre tiene en las manos es una en la que están buscando una casa más grande para vivir cómodos junto a su futuro hijo, luego viene esa pareja que esta de camping, los dos muchachos parecen muy felices con ese bebe, seguro que es su primer hijo, ahora están las dos mujeres y los niños del arenero, están disfrutando de su vida en familia y sus ventajas, y finalmente tenemos a ese viejito y la viejita, los que alimentan a las palomas, ya han pasado por todas las etapas anteriores y ahora están aprovechando al máximo la compañía del otro, felices por lo que hicieron, seguramente sus hijos ya se fueron de casa y ya en vez de hablar de hijos hablan de nietos – James en todo su relato había mirado a Tom y le señalaba cada cosa de la que hablaba - ¿en cuál de todas esas etapas crees que estamos, amor? – Tom sonrió con regocijo al oír de nuevo la palabra "amor" de los labios de James.

No lo se... – pero antes de que contestara de la mano de James volvió a traspasarlo una gran descarga de esa magia conocida y desconocida a la vez - ¿que ha sido eso?

A eso quería llegar... – murmuro nervioso James – veras... yo... la magia que sientes es...

¿sí? – Tom miraba preocupado a James, ¿tan malo era?

Bueno es que yo... tu

James por favor se claro, me estas matando de la angustia

Vamos a ser padres, estoy embarazado.

James vio como los ojos verdes se abrían junto a la boca de Tom, sintió como el cuerpo junto a él estaba quieto y James estaba inquietado sobre si Tom respiraba o no. Tras un incomodo minuto James decidió volver a hablar.

Esa magia que acabas de sentir es la magia de nuestro hijo, es muy poderoso ¿sabes?, Severus me dijo que generalmente las muestras de magia a los cinco meses son mucho más escasas y con menos intensidad, bueno, después de todo es tu hijo... y también es el mío... yo... – James trago saliva al ver que Tom no reaccionaba – tiene cinco meses... de hecho ya casi cumple los seis... esta muy saludable, sus latidos son muy rápidos y Severus me dijo que se chupa mucho el dedo... además hace unas semanas lo empecé a sentir moviéndose y no estoy seguro pero creo que está iniciando a partear, además de que le gusta mucho dar descargas desde los tres o cuatro meses – James a estas alturas estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, Tom no había reaccionado, ¿y si lo volvía dejar? – incluso le gusta hacerme cosquillas cuando estoy triste, es como si sintiera lo que yo siento... ¡TOM REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – James ya no soportaba más la incertidumbre.

¿un bebe tuyo y mío? – fue la respuesta, Tom aun seguía en algún lugar lejos de ahí.

Si yo... – James entro en pánico, seguro lo iba a dejar - ¡si tú no quieres al bebe no te preocupes, yo me puedo ir ya, no sabrás nada de nosotros! – pero apenas se iba a soltar del agarre de Tom, este reacciono.

¡no! No te vayas... no se vayan, yo... ¡es la mejor noticia que me pudiste dar!, voy a ser padre, por Morgana, vamos a ser padres – Tom tenía su vista fija en el estomago de James, recordaba ese estomago por ser extraordinariamente plano, pero ahora estaba inflado, y ahí dentro estaba una vida, una vida que James y el habían creado, ¿cómo no iba a querer ese bebe?

Si – James estaba muy sonriente y con un poco de duda llevo la mano de Tom hacia su abultado vientre, Tom sintió de nuevo esa descarga de magia, pero en vez de asustarlo esta vez lo lleno de paz – te reconoce, sabe que eres su padre – dijo James cuando un pequeño golpecito dio contra la mano de Tom, el de ojos verdes soltó una carcajada embobada al sentir ese pequeño toque sobre su palma.

Nuestro hijo – murmuro Tom.

Si

James ahora si estaba seguro de que las cosas estaban bien, subió su camiseta para dejar ver su estomago que parecía tener dentro un pequeño melón. Cogió de nuevo la mano de Tom y la deslizo por su piel desnuda, moviéndola con lentitud por todo el costado derecho, perdido en la sensación de seguridad y ternura que le daba ese rose, lo necesitaba, durante los últimos cinco meses había estado acariciándose el mismo, haciéndose mimos, necesitaba que alguien más lo mimara, necesitaba que Tom lo mimara. El de ojos verde sonrió mientras volvía a juntar sus labios con los de James en un beso lento y tierno, el beso duro por mucho tiempo y mientras se besaban Tom movía con dulzura su mano por el abultado vientre y la otra sostenía una de las mejillas de James. James solo acariciaba con felicidad la nuca de Tom, sentía como algo en el estaba llenándose, y supo que era la magia, Tom era su pareja, él le estaba pasando magia ahora sin saberlo, era ese soporte del que hablaba Severus, seguramente su posesivo amor tenía una magia igual de posesiva y con solo besarlo ya lo marcaba como suyo, eso explicaría el porqué de que James volviera a sentir un poco de poder dentro de él. Pero ahora tenía otro problema, no quería que Tom pensara que solo volvía con el por la magia, tenía que explicarle.

Tom, hay algo mas – Tom se separo a regañadientes de su boca aun acariciando la mejilla y el vientre del más pequeño, James tenía que hacer mucho trabajo para dejar de ronronear por la caricia.

¿qué?

El hecho de que estuviera tan pálido y frio era porque... bueno, los embarazos mágicos llevan mucha energía física y magia, uno necesita una pareja para que esta te compense la magia, y lo ideal es no gastar más magia de la necesaria, yo, por otro lado no solo desperdicie mucha magia en todas las batallas, tampoco tenía pareja... asi que tengo tan solo un poco de mi magia, el bebe a tenido que absorber el resto...

¿qué? – jadeo asustado Tom - ¿vas a morir?

¡no! – se apresuro a calmarlo James – solo... es que tú en este momento me estas pasando magia... yo solo quería decirte, si no quieres que lo haga yo...

¿qué dices?, ¿estás tomando de mi magia?

Si, el bebe es muy poderoso y necesita muchísima magia de mi, casi el 50% de un mago, eso es mucho, por eso la pareja tiene que recompensar la magia faltante... pero yo ya solo tengo como el 20% de mi magia y... bueno inconscientemente tu ahora me estas pasando tu magia, eso me ayuda pero comprendería si tú no quieres hacerlo...

¿dices que puedes morir por tu embarazo? – James asintió - ¿y que yo te puedo pasar magia para que vivas? – James volvió a asentir - ¿y crees que yo no lo hare? – Tom tenía ahora sus manos sosteniendo las muñecas de James, vio como el chico asentía con pena.

Si...

Nos amamos, ¿no es asi? – James sonrió ante esas palabras.

Sí, yo te amo mucho – rio infantilmente James.

¿entonces porque crees que no te daré de mi magia?... por ti daría todo y más, no solo eres... son todo para mi, también me diste una segunda oportunidad con ese corazón enorme que tienes, aria lo que fuera por ti.

Tras esas palabras ambos volvieron a besarse con pasión, mientras James sentáis mucha magia pasando de Tom hacia él, su bebe parecía estar muy contento con ese final ya que le mandaba señales mágicas a sus padres (llamando la atención). Tom estaba concentrándose no solo en los deliciosos labios de James y la adorable magia que lo llenaba de vez en cuando, también se concentraba en pasarle la mayor cantidad de magia a James, quería que él y su futuro hijo estuvieran en excelentes condiciones, además el tenia muchísima magia, era posiblemente el mago más poderoso del mundo ahora (la humildad por delante) podía pasarle toda la magia que su amor e hijo necesitaban sin sufrir nada.

Asi que, ¿cuál es el sexo del bebe?

No lo sé – jadeo James recuperando el aliento por el reciente beso apasionado – no quise hacerme el examen, quería hacérmelo contigo o... tal vez esperar hasta el parto.

Lo que tú quieras – susurro el de ojos verdes volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los de James.

Ese fue el final perfecto, James y Tom besándose intentando transmitir todos los sentimientos y el amor que se sentían el uno al otro con ese beso, James con una mano en los sedosos cabellos y la otra en la nuca de Tom, mientras que Tom tenía una mano en la cadera del más pequeño y la otra en el vientre. Mientras tanto el pequeño feto estaba feliz por la reconciliación de sus padres y mandaba pequeñas descargas mostrando su aprobación.

* * *

><p>¡¿ES QUE NADIE PUEDE DARLE UNA CAMILLA A MI ESPOSO? – grito la gutural voz de Tom, el grito sonó por todo el hospital opacando los gritos de el resto de personas que rodeaban una silla de ruedas con James gritando de dolor sobre ella.<p>

¡No grite, esto es un hospital! – grito un enfermero mientras trepaba a James a la camilla, James se revolvía en la silla mientras era ajeno al resto de su alrededor, el pobre solo podía gritar de dolor.

Yo grito lo que yo quiera – hablo la voz amenazante de Tom – mi esposo está dando a Luz a mi hijo, le esta doliendo, muévanse y llévenlo a una habitación – los enfermeros obedecieron al tono autoritario de Tom y corrieron arrastrando la camilla lo más rápido posible.

¡quiero que lo lleven a una de las habitaciones del sector C! – grito Severus mientras corría cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en rosa en sus brazos.

¿doctor Snape? Pero si usted está de vacaciones – dijo una de las pobres enfermeras que recibió una mirada de desprecio al estilo Snape.

Pues aquí estoy, voy a atender a este paciente...

Pero su permiso es por...

¡que el va a atender el parto de mi ahijado! – grito Sirius quien iba corriendo junto a Sirius.

Sí, señor – dijeron intimidados ambos enfermeros.

Ten a Casiopea, Sirius – dijo Severus pasándole a la pequeña niña de cabello negro y grandes ojos azules quien miraba todo con calma y curiosidad a su otro padre.

Severus desapareció por una de las puertas, seguro preparando todo para atender a James, Sirius siguió corriendo tras la camilla donde su amigo estaba gritando y gimiendo de manera muy aguda, en algún momento vio como una silla de ruedas había llegado a su lado.

¿Frank?, ¿Articux? – pregunto curioso a ambos hombres junto a él, Articux corría llevando la silla de ruedas donde estaba sentado Frank con dos bultos en sus manos.

Oí gritos desde mi habitación y dije "solo James puede gritar asi" y decidí salir a ver cómo iba todo. Apenas un día después que ustedes bebes, ¿quién lo diría? – le hablo Frank a ambos bultos en sus brazos, en ese momento los gritos de James se volvieron más fuertes e inicio a moverse con fuerza sobre la camilla.

¡¿porque grita tanto? – se oyó la voz de Tom mientras intimidaba a una doctora que de casualidad iba caminando junto a él, la pobre pego un brinco y salió corriendo.

Es normal, tranquilízate – dijo con voz tranquila Remus mientras arrastraba el cochecito de un bebe rubio (habían conseguido meter a los bebes al hospital por el intimidante Tom y la ayuda de las influencias de Lucius).

Tu no gritaste tanto – comento al aire Lucius.

¡entonces no es normal! – grito asustado Tom, Remus le lanzo una mala mirada al rubio junto a él.

Los seis adultos, los tres bebes, los dos enfermeros y el enfermo que gritaba en la camilla entraron a un quirófano a oscuras (los adultos se había colado ignorando la insistencia de los enfermeros).

¡tienes que irse! – grito Severus entrando en el quirófano y prendiendo las luces - ¡solo quédate tu, Tom!

Tom – susurro James entonces, saliendo de su trance con ese nombre.

Estoy aquí amor – dijo Tom cogiendo una de esas pequeñas manos entre las suyas mientras Severus y los enfermeros sacaban al resto de gente.

¡JODETE MALDITO CABRON!, ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL, CABRON, BASTARDO, HIJO DE PUTA, ESTUPIDO IDIOTA, ¡ERES DE TODO TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! – Tom trago en seco mientras las "amorosas" palabras de James seguían retumbando dos o tres kilómetros a la redonda.

Cálmate, mi amor – susurro ahogadamente Tom, la mano con la que había cogido a James ahora estaba siendo estrangulado por la pequeña pero fuerte mano del azabache.

¡¿QUE ME CALME? ESTOY PARIENDO A TU HIJO IMBESIL, TODO ES POR TU CULPA SI NO HUBIERAS PUESTO TU ESPERMATOZOIDE DENTRO DE MI ESTO NO PASARIA, COMO SIEMPRE TODO ES TU CULPA MALDITO, ME DUELE, ME DUELE, ME DUELE POR TU CULPA, ¡MIERDA!, YA NO TENDREMOS MAS SEXO, ¿ME OYES? NO MÁS SEXO – Tom palideció considerablemente ante esa revelación.

¡No!

Tienes razón – Tom respiro tranquilo – NO PIENSO PERDERME DEL SEXO POR TU CULPA, PORQUE TODO ES TU CULPA, COMO SIEMPRE, LO QUE ARE ES QUE TE LAS ARRANCARE YO MISMO – eso era más aterrador que lo primero... no, eran igual de aterradores ambas amenazas – NO PIENSO PASAR POR ESTO DE NUEVO, ¿ME OYES?... mierda me duele – estas últimas palabras salieron en un sollozo y James no tubo mas fuerzas para gritar, solo siguió gimiendo por el fuerte dolor.

Bien, ya es hora – con un movimiento de varita Severus cambio el atuendo de Tom por uno quirúrgico.

James, intenta concentrarte en mi voz – James pareció salir de su mundo causado por el dolor por primera vez – bien, eso, vuelve aquí... – cuando vio los ojos de James inundados de lagrimas mirándolo fijamente prosiguió – ahora tienes que pujar James, vamos puja.

_El dolor seguía consumiéndome pero podía escuchar esa palabra claramente "puja" decían dos voces a coro, la de Severus y la de Tom, apreté los ojos e hice lo que me pidieron, gritando por el dolor, algo dentro mío se estaba rompiendo "puja de nuevo" y yo lo hice, no sé si fueron segundos o días los que estuve cegado por ese tremendo dolor pero finalmente paso y un lloriqueo llego a mis oídos, devolviéndome a la realidad con rapidez._

James vio como todo a su alrededor se movía, estaban los enfermeros corriendo de un lado a otro, entre jadeos sintió como bajaban sus piernas (que en algún momento habían abierto y subido) y lo arropaban con una caliente sabana, hasta ese momento sintió una mano entre la suya y volteo a ver agotado y jadeante a Tom, el lo estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa.

¿está bien? – fueron sus primeras palabras.

Perfectamente, amor – sonrió Tom mientras bajaba su cabeza y le daba un tierno beso en la sudorosa frente y otro en los labios.

En ese momento volvió Severus, tenía un bulto color azul totalmente envuelto, sin embargo Tom y James casi podían ver a su hijo.

Es su Bebe – sonrió Severus pasándole el bebe a James.

James puso al bebe sobre su pecho y movió un poco las mantas que envolvían a su bebe, sintió a Tom pegar su cabeza a la suya y ambos contemplaron embelesados la roja carita de su hijo, tenía una mata de cabello negro húmedo pegado a su cabecita, sus manitas estaban pegadas fuertemente a su pecho y los ojos grandes los miraban con alegría y curiosidad, ambos padres casi se ponen a llorar ante la imagen de el fruto de su amor.

Hola, Harry – saludo Tom posando cuidadosamente sus manos sobre las de James, sosteniendo el bulto, tras muchas peleas habían decidido ese nombre para el bebe – somos tus padres... bienvenido al mundo – James sonrió y pego su cabeza al pecho de Tom mientras ambos sonreían mirando embobados al pequeño bebe.

Mientras tanto afuera, en la sala de espera, se encontraba una gran cantidad de gente, estaban Sirius y Casiopea ambos a punto de quedarse dormidos (Harry decidió nacer a altas horas de la noche... ¿o ya era de madrugada?), Remus estaba sentado entre las piernas de Lucius sosteniendo al pequeño bebe rubio de ojos grises, Draco, el bebe estaba totalmente dormido y Lucius iba por el mismo camino de su hijo, Frank había dejado su silla de ruedas y se había sentado en un sofá junto a Articux, el castaño tenia a uno de sus bebes, el más cachetón, Neville y Articux sostenía al más delgado, Theodore, ambos bebes de cabello castaño claro, como Frank y ojos negros, como Articux, en una de las sillas estaba Simón hablando con su novia muggle por teléfono y diciéndole que no podría llegar temprano esa noche, Silvia había dejado su trabajo como inefable y ahora estaba sentada junto a Lily, ambas derechas en su silla, con cara rígida y mirando hacia la puerta del quirófano con ansiedad, Abraxas Malfoy también estaba ahí, sentado junto a su hijo, yerno y nieto, viendo a este ultimo dormir, Molly también estaba ahí, con Arthur y sus ahora seis hijos, ella cargaba al más pequeño, Ron, un pelirrojo de bonitos ojos azul oscuro, junto a ella estaba Regulus, que ahora estaba estudiando en el ministerio Derecho y Leyes Mágicas, el moreno miraba embobado a su sobrina, aparte de ellos estaba todo el circulo interno de la orden del Fénix en aquella sala de espera, y eso incluía a un muy emocionado Albus Dumbledore comiendo caramelos de limón, y a una seria profesora McGonagall con cara de ansiedad, preocupación y desaprobación, todo junto en su rostro.

Las enfermeras, doctores y otros pacientes pasaban constantemente y miraban la gran reunión con curiosidad, eran los héroes de la guerra y todos estaban reunidos en una sala de espera de un quirófano de Obstetricia, eso había que verlo.

Después de varias horas de tensión, preocupación y ansias las puertas del quirófano se abrieron, todos (incluso los dormidos) se levantaron para ver a un sonriente Severus Snape.

Todo ha salido bien, Harry acaba de nacer – gritos de alegría y jubilo se escucharon por todo el salón y todos los que allí se encontraban se abrazaron unos a otros con alegría, Severus extendió sus manos para atender a su pequeña hija – sin embargo está muy cansado, asi que les permito entrar a la sala y darles las buenas nuevas, darle la bienvenida a Harry, tomarse una foto con los tres nuevos Riddle-Potter y entonces les pido que salgan, ya más tarde podrán visitarlo con más atención.

Y todos le hicieron caso a Severus, entraron con una gran sonrisa y felicitaron a James y Tom, consintieron y mimaron un poco a Harry y se tomaron una foto con la ahora familia, y con una despedida se iban prometiendo visitarlos pronto.

* * *

><p>James se encontraba ya en la habitación que le habían asignado, en la habitación de al lado aun seguía Frank y sus gemelos, James se removió al despertar, necesitaba ver a Harry, vio a Tom dormido en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en su camilla, con lentitud se bajo de la camilla (aunque le había dicho que permaneciera en cama durante dos días) y dirigió sus descalzos pies hasta la cunita de Harry, ahora sabía que su bebe tenia los hermosos ojos verdes de su padre.<p>

Mira qué hermoso eres, mi bebe – susurro James mientras pasaba un dedo sobre la sonrojada mejilla.

Es nuestro hijo, claro que es hermoso – James no se sorprendió al sentir a su "esposo" detrás de él.

¿eres feliz? – pregunto en un susurro James.

El hombre más feliz del mundo – aclaro Tom.

Tom y James no estaban casados, ni siquiera Tom le había pedido matrimonio, solo que Tom creyó pertinente que si iban a tener un hijo deberían tratarse de "esposos".

Pues estoy compitiendo contigo para quitarte ese título – Tom rio besando el cuello del más pequeño mientras con delicadeza rodeaba a James por la cintura, no le iba a decir que volviese a la cama, su esposo era muy terco como para hacerlo. Con delicadeza Tom puso una de sus manos en la barriguita de su hijo, la cual se movía de arriba a abajo con cada respiración del dormido bebe.

Es hermoso.

El bebe más hermoso – asintió James.

No estaría mal tener otro – se aventuro Tom, después de que James lo amenazara de manera tan cruda en el quirófano había tenido pánico de decir esas palabras.

¿y porque no? – murmuro James pegándose mas al cuerpo mas grande.

Si, ¿y porque no? – rio Tom volteando a su amor y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

><p><em>Si, y ese es el final, ¿os a sorprendido?... tal vez si, tal vez no, como os dije antes no es la más extraordinaria de las historias, pero es mi historia. Toda mi vida se volvió mas brillante después de decirle a Tom que estaba embarazado, no solo había mejorado extraordinariamente mi salud (no esperaba más de la poderosa magia de Tom) sino que justo después de esa conversación habíamos sido nosotros los que nos íbamos en las mañanas al parque (porque Tom me convención de tomar un permiso en mi trabajo) y nos sentábamos en una de las bancas mirando diferentes casas tanto mágicas como en el mundo muggle, habíamos conseguido una bonita casa de dos pisos, era linda pero no lujosa, de un tamaño hogareño, no tan grande como la mansión Malfoy, pero tampoco tan pequeña como la madriguera, pero a Tom no le había gustado y solo habían comprado un terreno para que Tom mandara a construir la futura casa Riddle-Potter, claro que yo no lo deje pasarse, fui especifico al decirle que solo necesitábamos una casa normal. La casa tenía seis habitaciones en la segunda planta, cada una con su baño, una sala, una cocina y un comedor en la planta baja, tal vez lo más bonito de la casa era que estaba rodeada por muchos espacios verdes, incluso tenía un laguito en su territorio, "hay espacio suficiente para hacerle una pequeña cancha de Quidditch a Harry" había comentado James ganándose una mirada escandalizada de Tom. La casa era cara, sin embargo no vendimos el apartamento muggle ya que Tom había dicho "tenemos dinero suficiente, antes era un recolector de ingredientes de Pociones promedio, ahora soy mucho más que eso, tenemos suficiente dinero" y era verdad, todos los muebles y accesorios de la casa tanto mágicos como muggles habían sido comprados de la bóveda de Tom, y esta no había parecido haber perdido más del 1% de su interior. Sirius y Severus habían arrastrado a vivir con ellos a Regulus, sin embargo el chico había vivido en la casa Black-Snape solo unos meses ya que se había ido a vivir con su novio del colegio, Alexis Winterpull y tenían planeado ya un futuro muy interesante entre ambos. Sin embargo otros que también después de su reconciliación habían estrenado vida fueron Frank y Articux, se habían ido a vivir a la mansión Nott y habían vivido ahí ellos solos y en paz hasta que aparecieron Neville y Theodore Nott-Longbottom, desde entonces la casa Nott había estado repleta de llantos y no era nada tranquila. Simón finalmente no había presentado a su novia muggle, la muchacha parecía muy curiosa por todas las cosas relacionadas con magia. Abraxas le había ofrecido a John Lupin unas vacaciones en una de las mansiones Malfoy en las costas Inglesas, sin embargo esas vacaciones se había vuelto permanente y le habían dejado la mansión a Lucius, Remus y Draco. Lily se había ido a vivir al apartamento de su ahora novia, y parecía muy cómoda con la relación, Silvia seguía metida entre los misterios de los Inefables pero ahora sacaba más tiempo para las reuniones con el resto de las personas y amistades. Peter seguía comunicándose vía red flu y había dicho que aun no estaba con nadie más pero que estaba avanzando en su trabajo. Tom y yo vivimos pacíficamente en nuestra casa, nos turnábamos cuidar a nuestro hermoso Harry por las noches y vivíamos esos momentos invaluables en familia, habíamos llevado a Harry a todos los lugares mágicos de Inglaterra para que el bebe conociera el mundo en el que viviría, recibíamos en casa muchas visitas casi a diario, aunque aun la casa de encuentro era la Black-Snape. La vida puede ser una cosa maravillosa, el amor solo hace que uno se dé cuenta de eso, esta fue mi historia, la historia de cómo me volví quien soy, la historia de cómo conseguí la felicidad de la manera más inesperada, no siempre el amor es lo que esperamos, puede llegar en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, lo que tenemos que hacer es mantenernos junto a él cuando lo encontremos. Puede que incluso tu amor este Merodeando a tu alrededor, puede que ya lo tengas al lado, puede que lo vayas a conocer hoy, puede que lo vayas a conocer en unos años, pero lo que tienes que saber es que esta hay, solo es cuestión de encontrarlo y aprovecharlo lo mejor que puedas. Porque no importa lo fantástica de la historia, tampoco lo romántica que sea, mucho menos lo dramática y triste que pueda llegar a ser, tampoco importa que sea una historia con aventura y acción, no importa que tu amor no sea como el que ves en las películas, lees o ves en las personas a tu alrededor. Lo importante es que es tu historia, y tu historia es la mejor de todas, y siempre lo será, una buena y hermosa historia, o una oscura y dramática, o tal vez una que combine todo en una. Pero es tu historia. Con eso se termina la mejor de las historias... Mi Historia... la historia de un chico que encontró el amor y la felicidad un día en aquel bar, sin imaginarse siguiera todo lo que sucedería con ese simple encuentro. Nuestra Historia. <em>

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>(*) La foto de la que hablo hay es la misma foto que tiene Harry de sus padres, se muestra en la cuarta película, solo que en vez de Lily se trataría de Tom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** este ya es el ultimo capitulo, en fin... espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo porque... ¡falta el Epilogo!, en fin, la idea era un Fic que dijera mucho omitiendo ciertos detalles y solo escribiéndolos por encima, en fin... en el Epilogo los espero porque viene ¡el futuro! Jajaja, a ver a donde nos llevo esta historia.

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo y mi Fic, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo hoy porque hoy se termina este Fic, asi que más tarde publicare.

**Dato Curioso:** este Fic fue escrito con la idea de terminarse hoy el 3 de Septiembre, mañana tengo un examen súper importante que decidirá todo mi futuro, ¡el examen del ICFES! Asi se llama en mi país, Colombia, es un examen donde te evalúan para ver si eres apto para entrar a la educación superior o universidad, y según tu resultado puedes entrar en una buena universidad o olvidarte de eso, yo apenas este año y me voy a graduar, ¡y quiero estudiar medicina con una beca!, si bien no soy la más brillante tampoco la más ignorante asi que... ¡les pido que me den suerte!, este Fic fue escrito con el propósito de hacer una "ofrenda" por el resultado de ese examen... ¡Y YA ES MAÑANA! (estoy un tanto histérica, creo que me saldrán canas y seré la primera niña con 16 años en tener canas) asi que hoy antes de dormir subiré mi último capítulo, es decir el Epilogo, y les digo... ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Y como siempre espero que les gusten... ¡Deséenme suerte! Mañana se decide mucho en mi vida, ayúdenme a mí a tener "Mi Historia" jajaja era broma.


	9. Epilogo

**Titulo:** Nuestra Historia

**Autora:** TinkOfAli

**Género:** Romance/Comedia/Acción

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son creación de J.K Rowling.

**Sumario:** Esta es la historia del amor entre James Potter y Tom Riddle, desde sus inicios, las aventuras y momentos que vivieron juntos, los buenos y malos momentos, la historia de amor de James y Tom, "Nuestra Historia, amor..."

**Aclaraciones:** Tom Riddle no nacerá en 1926, nacerá en 1953. Lucius Malfoy estudiara con los Merodeadores y habrán algunos cambios en las personalidades de los personajes (OoC) y pequeños cambios físicos (es un FanFic) pero tratare ser lo más certera posible.

**Aclaraciones de Texto: **

"..._Texto_..." Corresponde a los pensamientos en presente de James.

"...Texto..." Son los hechos que sucedieron en el pasado que recuerda James.

"..."Texto"..." Son los pensamientos de los personajes durante el recuerdo de James.

**Parejas:** La principal será Tom Riddle/James Potter, a su alrededor se irán formando las parejas Sirius/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Frank/Nott, Peter/OC y muchas más que irán viendo en el camino.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash (explicito y con Lemon), Yuri/Female (se deja entre ver), Mpreg (va a ser natural en futuros capítulos).

**Notas: ** Este es mi primer Fic, lo hice queriendo representar una historia de amor que se asemeja mucho a las relaciones normales (en lo normal que puede ser el amor) y eso es lo que quiero mostrar, la relación amorosa de Tom y James desde el punto más real posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

Harry Riddle-Potter había crecido para bien, los cuidados de sus padres lo habían vuelto un niño grande y simpático, un rompecorazones, claro que el niño era un Gryffindor y hacia lo que fuera porque nadie sufriera y mucho menos por su culpa. Su vida había sido tranquila y llevadera, sus padres se habían encargado de criarlo muy bien.

James miraba con orgullo esos ojos verdes atreves del vidrio de la ventana del expreso de Hogwarts, su niño se iba ya a su séptimo año en Hogwarts, ¡como pasaba el tiempo!, era como si apenas ayer el había iniciado su séptimo año en Hogwarts y había conocido a Tom.

Deberíamos irnos con los Black – comento un hombre alto, acuerpado, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y una cara que a pesar de los años no había cambiado más que por alguna arruga sin importancia causada por el tiempo.

James, casi igual que en sus mejores días excepto por sus facciones más maduras asintió y siguió a la pareja a lo lejos. Las cosas habían ido bien cuando James le dijo de su embarazo a Tom, habían hecho la casa e iniciado su nidito de amor, pero quedaba un detalle... sus amigos, James decidió junto a Tom que era hora de que hablaran de su relación al mundo y James había decidido decirle a sus seres más cercanos sobre lo que había sido Tom, el de ojos verdes no se había negado, sabía que si los amigos de su novio lo odiaban seria con razón, pero él no dejaría que se llevaran a James ni a su hijo Samuel Leónidas Riddle-Potter (en ese entonces creía que el niño se llamaría asi) de su lado. James muy prudentemente había reunido a sus amigos y les había dado la noticia dejando a Tom en casa (muy lejos). Para sorpresa del azabache sus amigos (entiéndase por Sirius, Remus, Severus, Frank, Lucius, Articux y Lily) ya sabían de la noticia, el bocón de Snivellus se los había comentado, pero el enfado de James desapareció cuando vio que sus amigos habían aceptado la situación, le habían sido sinceros y le habían dicho que no prometían nada pero que le darían una oportunidad a Tom Riddle y en el proceso intentarían no matarlo. James al día siguiente había llevado a Tom a la casa y tras una semana llevándolo a la casa Black-Snape todos sus amigos lo habían aceptado y Remus, Severus, Frank y Lily estaban encantados con los modales y la belleza de Tom, sin embargo Articux, Lucius y Sirius lo aceptaban pero parecían querer matarlo por la mirada "casi hizo que murieras, yo aun recuerdo ese día que llegaste a mi casa empapado en lagrimas y te vi hecho una bola en el sofá, casi me muero, esa imagen no sale de mi cabeza, tampoco lo que sufriste después por ese tipo, asi que no quieras mas de mi" esas habían sido las palabras de Sirius, y Articux y Lucius habían asentido y comentado mas sobre el tema. Sin embargo con el paso de un año las cosas seguían igual pero diferentes, James sabia que Tom les caía mas que bien a Lucius, Articux y Sirius, hablaban a cada rato y hacían salidas a las que solo ellos iban, pero a pesar de su inminente amistad y de que se la pasaban bien juntos, ninguno de los cuatro admitía llevarse bien con el otro.  
>Tom había entrado muy bien en el circulo de la orden solo Dumbledore y sus amigos sabían del "secreto" de Tom y habían decidido que no venia al caso comentarle a nadie más, asi que Tom había mostrado sus dotes con la lengua (no mal piensen) y había encantado a todos los de la orden solo en los meses restantes para que Harry naciese.<p>

Cuando el pequeño Harry llego al mundo la casa Riddle-Potter se había llenado de luz, Harry fue un niño muy mimado, James de por si le caía bien a todo el mundo y todos sentía cierto aire fraternal hacia con el chico (incluso Regulus que era menor que él) y a eso sumándole que Tom era todo un encanto de hombre y que Harry había heredado la ternura y el encanto natural de James mas la elegancia de Tom y su aura que inspiraba respeto solo dejaba a un niño amado por todos a primera vista, los primeros años Harry recibió visitas e invitaciones casi a diario a eventos, reuniones o simples visitas a las casas de casi todos los conocidos de James y Tom (y esos eran bastantes). El pequeño era muy curioso pero no consentido, ya que no había sido hijo único (aunque sí "no ser consentido" fuera que te mimaran, sonrieran y disfrutar de ello).

_Flash Back_

James caminaba de un lado para otro de la sala, Harry estaba ya dormido en su cuna y James esperaba la llegada de Tom de su reciente trabajo en la corte del ministerio. Ese día era el día libre de su grupo como auror y por eso mismo había ido a la casa Black-Snape a una reunión entre amigos, Severus le había comentado que en ese embarazo (si, Severus se había embarazado de nuevo) no había sentido nauseas ni mareos, algo hizo clic en James y le pidió que le hiciera una prueba, como quien no quiere la cosa, había vomitado recientemente sin comer nada fuera de lo normal, eso solo le recordaba a sus mareos y desmayos antes de enterarse de que Harry estaba dentro suyo. El resultado fue positivo y Severus le dijo que tendría ya como tres meses o más, James casi se desmaya al darse cuenta de que esta vez se había enterado de su embarazo después de lo que lo hizo al anterior, cuando tuvo a Harry, Severus se lo había dicho a los dos meses, y ahora que conocía la experiencia había durado más, se regaño por despistado y en ese momento se activo el red flu dejando paso a Tom quien se sacudía las cenizas y lo saludo con un beso y un abrazo.

¿pasa algo? – pregunto Tom al ver la cara de James.

Si... veras yo... esto es raro... – Tom lo miro alzando una ceja aristocráticamente (típico de Slytherins).

¿es uno de tus intentos para que me compre una escoba y vuele contigo? Porque si es asi ya te he dicho que...

No, es otra cosa... – Tom lo miro aliviado y expectante – veras... creo que estoy embarazado.

¿de quién? – James suspiro, era de esperarse, Tom había actuado muy bien en su primera confesión de embarazo, seguro que la caja de pandora se abriría en esta segunda confesión, "del panadero" quiso decir con sarcasmo pero en ese estado de shock de pronto Tom se lo creía y atacaría al supuesto panadero.

Tuyo Tom, un bebe de los dos.

¿de nuevo? Eso es imposible

¡claro que es posible! – James suspiro para tranquilizarse – es muy normal que esto suceda Tom.

Pero no somos esposos

Eso no tiene que ver

¿seguro que no es solo tu imaginación?

Maldición, claro que no, la prueba salió positiva y Severus me reviso, tengo tres meses.

¿tres meses? Yo estaba viajando hace tres meses...

¿qué? – James miro con cara de incredulia como Tom parecía seguir en shock - ¡¿qué es lo que insinúas?, ¡si ni siquiera has salido de viaje!

Ya, es verdad pero... ¿la prueba no se puede equivocar?

NO – James gruño por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta – hoy dormirás fuera y no tampoco tendrás mañana el sexo matutino – Tom con esa frase bajo de su shock.

¿qué? – Tom amaba su "saludable" vida sexual con James (diaria o más), no se lo podía quitar.

Lo que oíste, te dejare durmiendo en el sofá hasta que asimiles las cosas y arregles tus pensamientos – y sin más subió a su habitación.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Por suerte Tom había asimilado todo ese mismo día y lo habían celebrado al día siguiente con una hermosa cena a la luz de la luna en un lujoso restaurante, una cita perfecta si no fuera porque obviamente llevaron a Harry y este no paró de llorar porque había un hombre calvo que al parecer le daba miedo.

Como siempre los embarazos se dieron en pandilla, no solo Severus y James estaban embarazados, también lo estaba Regulus y junto a ese descubrimiento y el hecho de que el chico ya tuviera seis meses, llego una historia poco creíble hasta los oídos de James. Regulus y Alexis se habían ido a vivir juntos, pero a pesar de lo que todos pensaban el hijo no era de Alexis, al parecer Regulus, Alexis, Simón y Claudia (la novia muggle de este) habían coincidido un día en un bar y habían pasado toda la noche juntos, eso llevo que a la semana Simón y Regulus tuvieran una reunión en el mismo bar solo ellos dos juntos y tras hablar mucho y beber en igual cantidad ambos terminaron en una cama (no tengo que mencionar que estaban haciendo, ¿verdad?) obviamente ambos se sintieron mal, a pesar de eso siguieron con sus encuentros y finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que se amaban y cada uno dejaría a sus respectivas parejas, asi habían terminado los dos viviendo juntos y muy enamorados, tal vez lo mas traumático de la historia fue que Alexis y Claudia también tenían una relación "infiel" y se habían ido a vivir los dos juntos al igual que la anterior pareja... y ambos estaban embarazados del mismo tiempo (tal vez ambas parejas en su primer encuentro salieron con regalo). Pero para que os sorprendáis esa no es la parte más impactante de la historia, resulta que cuando todos aceptaron las relaciones de los que habían literalmente intercambiado parejas (duraron un mes en procesar la información) llego el parto anticipado de Regulus, quien tenía siete meses, y lo sorprendente no fue que el bebe viniera con anticipación, si no que...

Cuando habían entrado a la sala de partos para alentar a Regulus se encontraron con Simón desmayado en una camilla junto a Regulus y al mismo Regulus con cara de asustado, junto a ellos cuatro cunas incubadoras cada una con un bebe, tres hombres y una niña, "trauma" no es suficiente descripción para lo que paso por las mentes de los que los vieron. Si, esos cuatro niños eran hijos de Simón y Regulus, si, todos habían salido del mismo embarazo y de Regulus casi al mismo tiempo, y si, por eso Simón estaba desmayado, Regulus acababa de dar a luz a cuatrillizos.

Decir que la historia de ese par género mucha polémica es decir poco, el mismo Sirius casi muere al ver a sus nuevos sobrinos.

A pesar de eso James también sorprendió a todos unos meses después...

_Flash Back_

¡ERES UN MALDITO TOM RIDDLE! – los conocidos gritos agudos y estridentes que insultaban a cierto morenos de ojos verdes volvieron a oírse en San Mungo.

Vamos, James relájate, ya casi – de nuevo Severus estaba entre las piernas del de cabellos alborotados y Tom volvía a sentir como James quería arrancarle la mano y a pesar de eso no le importaba.

Un llanto lleno la habitación, esta vez James y Tom habían decidido dejar a la suerte el sexo del bebe.

Es un niño – sonrió Severus.

Pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes James seguía gritando y retorciéndose, no como la primera vez que entro en calma al oír llorar a Harry.

No puede ser – chillo Severus tirándose de nuevo entre las piernas de James – sigue pujando James, tienes que seguir haciéndolo.

Tom casi se muere al creer que algo le pasaba a James y estaba en pánico gritándole a todos que era lo que pasaba sin recibir respuestas, James solo seguía pujando y estrangulando la mano de Tom mientras le gritaba insultos al ya nombrado, justo después de 10 tortuosos minutos otro llanto lleno la habitación.

Es una niña – dijo esta vez Severus – felicitaciones, acaban de tener mellizos.

Las caras de Tom y James lo decían todo.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Por fortuna Elizabeth y Benjamín Riddle-Potter habían sido niños muy sanos y sonrientes. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial y de su trabajo como padres triplicado repentinamente James y Tom estaban muy felices de sus retoños.

Pronto los niños llenaron las vidas de los Merodeadores y sus amigos, en cada reunión la casa Black-Snape se llenaban no solo de jóvenes adultos trabajadores sino también de sus hijos, a veces más niños que jóvenes adultos.

Sin embargo James volvió a quedar en cinta, y esta vez se entero al quinto mes (iba de mal en peor) y asustado de que volviera a recibir un regalo doble o más grande, Tom y James hicieron las ecografías correspondientes. Esta vez James fue al grano al contarle a Tom sobre su embarazo "estoy embarazado" dijo apenas Tom salió de la chimenea acababa de llegar de su trabajo como director de la corte del ministerio (lo habían asentido), al ver la cara de susto del de ojos verdes añadió "ya sabes la rutina, dormirás en el sofá hasta que lo superes" y sin más palabras había cogido a Harry (ya que los gemelos ya dormían) y subió las escaleras.

Tom se recupero, como siempre y entonces llego el día del parto, esta vez el bebe quiso llegar en su séptimo vez asustando a ambos padres quienes al ver que James rompía fuente antes de lo planeado entraron en shock, cogieron a sus tres hijos y llegaron a San Mungo.

_Flash Back_

Severus de nuevo entraba en el quirófano regañando a ambos padres que habían traído tan irresponsablemente a sus hijos.

TE MATO, RIDDLE, ¿POR CUARTA VEZ TENGO QUE PASAR POR ESTO?, ERES UN MALDITO DESALMADO – grito James (como siempre) a todo pulmón, en un lugar lejano una enfermera que llegaba de su descanso comento "James ha vuelto".

Ya, tranquilo amor.

Bien, sigue pujando lo estás haciendo muy bien – lo felicito Severus.

Después de una tortuosa hora, el llanto lleno el quirófano.

Es una niña – rio Severus, aunque los padres ya lo sabían.

La niña no se les entrego de inmediato como los anteriores tres, ya que había nacido prematuramente, con tranquilidad ambos padres vieron como todos los exámenes que le hacían a su hija salían bien.

¿como la llamaran? – pregunto Severus pasándole a James a su nueva hija.

Isabella Merope Riddle-Potter – anuncio con orgullo Tom.

Tras mirar a su hija con fascinación, James hablo.

Esta vez va enserio, ni uno más, sabes lo que significa... vasectomía – rio maliciosamente James.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Lastimosamente para Tom, James cumplió casi al pie de la letra sus amenazas, no tuvieron más hijos. Sin embargo Tom no se hizo la vasectomía ya que como el mismo decía "soy un semental", asi que simplemente Severus les dio la poción que había creado para Sirius y Simón (ya que ni Severus ni Regulus querían mas hijos) la cual no dejaba tener hijo a los que la tomaban hasta que tomaran el antídoto, y eso nunca sucedería (James, Regulus y Severus estaban decidido, ya tenían suficiente con cuatro o dos hijos correspondientemente)

Asi que cuando tuvieron edad mandaron a los niños a un colegio muggle.

Neville y Theodore Nott, Harry Riddle-Potter, Casiopea (Cassy para los amigos)Black-Snape y Draco Malfoy-Lupin entraron al mismo tiempo a Hogwarts, siendo seleccionados Theodore, Draco y Cassy para Slytherin mientras que Neville y Harry fueron a Gryffindor junto con Ron Weasley. A pesar de que fueran amigos de la infancia la separación por la rivalidad de las casa fue notoria y por un tonto acontecimiento (que incluía a un ogro en Halloween) se formaron diferentes grupos: Harry, Neville, Ron y Hermione (una hija de muggles amiga de ellos) y Draco, Theodore, Blaise y Pansy (una sangre limpia de buena familia amiga de los Slytherin), ambos grupos se volvieron enemigos para diversión y frustración de los padres, sin embargo Remus tenía razón "déjenlos ser" decía.

Remus y Lucius no habían tenido más hijos ni parecían tener planes de hacerlo. Silvia había conseguido otro novio (había salido de su cueva de inefable) era un tipo que hacía con ella otra pareja estrafalaria (igual que como ella se veía con Peter) solo que la diferencia era más exagerada si podía ser, era muy bajo, más gordo que Peter y con una voz más aguda que la de la pequeña rata, se volvieron novios cuando Harry cumplió tres años y al mes se casaron. Lily había tenido mala suerte, la chica con la que se había ido a vivir la dejo, y pronto Lily encontró a un muggle y también duro con él un año, luego llego otra chica y con ella también duro un año, luego otro chico y... si, solo duro un año. Lily, destrozada se resigno a quedarse soltera cuando llego Magdalena, una Australiana morena y terminaron de parejas, cuando paso el año Lily casi brinco en un pie y le pidió matrimonio a la chica, se cazaron y tuvieron un niño dos años después, cuando Harry tenía más o menos ya cinco años.

Asi habían seguido las cosas, aun se seguían reuniendo constantemente en la casa Black-Snape y entonces se volvieron adultos, eso sucedió cuando Harry estaba en su cuarto año, asi es, solo cuando Harry cumplió 14 años todos los que ya tenían hijos se volvieron adultos (como que se demoraron, ¿no?).

Asi estaban las cosas, Sirius y Severus con la hermosa Casiopea (de cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos azules como el cielo de Sirius, piel extremadamente pálida de Severus, como toda una chica de 17 años y Slytherin) y Lynx (un chico musculoso y grande como Sirius, ojos negros como Severus, piel morena como Sirius y cabello hasta los hombros con una moña, parecía tener 18 años aunque tuviera 16, Gryffindor). Remus y Lucius con Draco (delgado como Remus, no muy alto pero con esa impotencia que hace la presencia de todo Malfoy, ojos grises como el hielo, cabello rubio platinado engominado pero aun asi un poco alborotado, como el de Remus y cara impotente como Lucius, Slytherin). Frank y Articux con Theodore (alto, delgado, castaño y de ojos negros, con rostro serio pero tranquilo y con un libro entre sus manos siempre con 17 años, Slytherin) y Neville (alto, acuerpado, castaño, ojos negros, cara idéntica a la de su hermano gemelo solo que en esta siempre había una sonrisa tímida, en la flor de sus 17, Gryffindor). Regulus y Simón con Hydrus (cabello rubio y piel morena como Simón, ojos azules de Regulus y como todo un chico de 16 años, Slytherin), Orión (también con 16, cabello rubio, piel morena, Slytherin), Pegasus (16 años e igual a sus hermanos, Slytherin) y Pyxis (cabello rubio y en bucles, piel pálida de los Black, ojos azules y apariencia madura e interesante con 16, Ravenclaw). Lily y Magdalena con Ricky (de piel chocolate como Magdalena y el cabello rojo y liso de Lily, con una sonrisa cegadora y los ojos verdes de la pelirroja, Hufflepuff). Y finalmente Tom y James con Harry (cabello negro y alborotado, alto y musculoso por su padre y el Quidditch, piel canela como James, Sonrisa infantil de James y cuando le convenía la coqueta y calculadora de Tom y ya 17 años, Gryffindor), Ben (cabello azabache y liso, ojos verdes, piel pálida, pequeño y delgado como James y la altanería de Tom, Slytherin), Elizabeth (igual que su hermano gemelo excepto por sus pechos y curvas y que tenía el cabello negro y lacio hasta mitad de la espalda, Slytherin) e Isabella (cabello negro largo pero alborotado, piel pálida, ojos chocolate y sonrisa encantadora, con 15 años era una consentida que parecía de 13, Gryffindor).

Todos llegaron al fin y en silencio a la casa Black-Snape cada uno metido en sus respectivos pensamientos.

Espero que esta vez no se peleen

Yo creo que no lo harán – le respondió Tom a Frank.

Es verdad... uhm, vi cierta foto en la habitación de Draco (de hecho debajo de la madera del piso en una caja con seguridad mágica y muggle, la misma foto tenia barreras mágicas) en la que estaba... Harry – murmuro Remus un tanto incomodo.

Sí, yo también la vi pero en la habitación de Harry – dijo más tranquilo James.

¡pues eso sería genial! – Severus le mando una mala mirada a Sirius.

Yo no le veo lo genial – dijo gélidamente el médico.

Bueno, Tom y yo habíamos hecho un trato – hablo Lucius y Tom asintió a sus palabras – íbamos a unir a nuestras familias con esta generación, es decir íbamos a casar a Harry y a Draco, queríamos que ellos lo hicieran por ellos, pero si no era hacia meteríamos las manos, como su relación había estado tan tensa pensábamos meternos en sus vidas este año y volverlos pareja.

Si, por eso me alegra que haya pasado, no quería meter mucho las manos – ambos hombres recibieron una mirada asesina de sus respectivos esposos que decía claramente "ya verás cuando lleguemos a la casa".

Porque si, finalmente todos se había casado, Lucius y Remus fueron los primeros, su boda duro ¡una semana!, bueno, no literalmente, pero hubieron, cocteles, ensayos y la despedida de solteros antes de la boda, y todos se quedaron en la mansión Malfoy durante esa semana. Luego llego la de Severus y Sirius, le dejaron a Casiopea a James e hicieron una gran y bonita reunión con todos los de la orden en el patio de la casa Black-Snape. Frank y Articux llegaron después, solo invitaron a su grupo más íntimo e hicieron una sofisticada boda en una notaria mágica, sin embargo la reunión fue acogedora. Luego llegaron Regulus y Frank, que se casaron apenas Regulus salió del hospital con sus cuatro nuevos hijos, fue una ceremonia pequeña pero larga y costosa. Y ¡FINALMENTE!, aleluya, Tom se caso con James se lo pidió apenas una semana después de enterarse de que Isabella venia en camino, fueron los últimos en casarse, James no se molesto, el al igual que Tom no tenia afán de sentar cabeza, su relación estaba bien como estaba, aunque fue bueno el casarse, Tom quería una gran fiesta de una semana, como la de Remus y Lucius pero mejor, y James por fin trato de negociar con el quedando en una ceremonia de un fin de semana, dos días, y no más.

Respecto a los trabajos, Severus era un medico reconocido mundialmente por sus excelentes e innovadoras pociones pero seguía trabajando en San Mungo atendiendo urgencias y pacientes como un medico normal. Tom había logrado su tan amada meta de ser ministro de magia y había logrado ser respetado por no solo toda Inglaterra sino también a nivel mundial, tenía muchas relaciones con empresarios y políticos destacados por todo el mundo. Lucius mantenía los innumerables negocios de la familia Malfoy y había logrado hacer grandes alianzas. Remus trabajaba en el ministerio como jefe de la unidad de Defensa a criaturas mágicas. Silvia... bueno, no se sabe que era exactamente pero ahora era una de las inefables más destacadas, daría más detalles pero no se sabe nada de la sociedad secreta que son los inefables. Regulus se volvió un muy buen abogado, tan bueno que tenía una gran demanda entre los ricachones corruptos... claro que también una muy buena fama entre los inocentes. Simón dejo de jugar Quidditch para volverse entrenador. Lily ahora era no solo exitosa en su carrera sino que se había vuelto una escritora destacada por sus grandes historias. Magdalena había decidido volverse actriz y ahora trabajaba entre los muggles y era toda una estrella internacional. Sirius se había ido por el lado de la sección de Aurores especializados en homicidios. Frank era jefe de uno de los mejores grupos de Aurores de campo. James era jefe de Aurores, lo que le costaba más que todo trabajo de oficina y solo tenía trabajo de campo en los casos más importantes.

Asi que las cosas finalmente estaban bien y en paz para nuestros personajes y protagonistas, por supuesto sus hijos la tenían mas complicada ya que siempre hay problemas antes de la felicidad (¿qué mejor que esta historia para mostrárnoslo?). Un final feliz como se dice por ahí, por supuesto que ahora vendrán nuevos retos y problemas pero ellos sabían que nadie les quitaría esa felicidad que ahora los invadía.

Las relaciones entre ellos iban de maravilla... por supuesto que se peleaban, si bien por bobadas o por una semana completa, pero ¿que se le hace? La vida no es perfecta, siempre hay problemillas, la clave es no dejarse caer por esos detalles y disfrutar la alegría general en nuestro interior (y cuando en nuestra vida hallan más cosas malas que buenas solo toca esforzarse y esperar... porque ya llegara nuestra etapa de felicidad).

Bien, ¿preparas caviar? – le pregunto Tom a James, ambos se habían alejado del grupo y habían ido a la cocina, era su turno de cocinar.

¿caviar? No, voy a hacer pasta.

No, eso es muy de plebeyos, mejor caviar

E dicho que no, Tom, será pasta – el tono de James sonó de esa manera arrastrada y tranquila (aprendida de Tom) que su esposo sabia era peligrosa.

Claro, claro, pasta – acepto rápidamente y riendo nerviosamente el de ojos verdes, porque como dicen por ahí el cuello decide hacia donde gira la cabeza - ¿eres feliz? – pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio Tom (la pasta ya estaba casi lista gracias a la magia)

No podría ser más feliz – sonrió James - ¿recuerdas que alguna vez tuvimos una conversación en el baño de nuestro apartamento donde te dije que me alegraba que todo lo que vivimos nos llevara a donde estábamos?

Si, lo recuerdo – sonrió Tom mientras abrazaba a James por la espalda (a lo lejos se oían las risas de el resto de invitados a la casa Black-Snape)

Pues sigo pensando eso, no cambiaría nada de lo que sucedió, no podría ser más feliz que ahora... contigo abrazándome, nuestros amigos felices en la sala, nuestros hijos grandes y en Hogwarts... y esta deliciosa pasta – Tom se carcajeo ante la importancia de esa comida muggle para su esposo.

Yo tal vez si cambiaria parte de eso – murmuro avergonzado de recordar cierta etapa de su vida.

No, yo no... si las cosas no se hubieran dado como se dieron no estaríamos aquí, claro que cometimos errores ambos – James recalco la última palabra – pero eso es parte de la vida, no todo puede ser perfecto, yo no cambiaría nada.

Si, tienes razón... somos felices...

Si, somos felices – rio James dándole un rápido beso en los labios a su esposo, padre de sus hijos y amor de su vida, y cogió uno de los platos dispuesto a servir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ya el Epilogo... ¡estoy tan emocionada!, fue un largo trabajo con este Fic, tres semanas publicando y dos meses si contamos el trabajo de escritura, como dije en la Nota de la Autora del primer capítulo este Fic se me ocurrió de repente, asi como que una luz divina me ilumino, perfeccione la idea y... ¡salió "Nuestra Historia"!, en fin, para mí es muy nostálgico... ¡se acabo mi primer Fic!, es extraño... claro que me pondré a trabajar en más ideas, estoy pensando en un Drarry pronto... también en un one-shot o Fic de la historia de amor Regulus y Simón... la historia se me ocurrió mientras escribía el Epilogo pero me pareció un buen tema para un Fic, tal vez no lo haga con la pareja inicial pero si are un Fic con esa temática... también pensaba en uno de Sasuke y Naruto pero es que... ¡tantas ideas y tan poco tiempo! Jajaja, un placer compartir con ustedes esta historia que en lo personal me encanto y espero que a ustedes también.

**Espero que valoren mi trabajo y mi Fic, si es asi, ¡Dejen Reviews! **

Nos estaremos viendo de nuevo prometo escribir mas e intentar sacar y perfeccionar todas las ideas que hay en mi cerebro.


End file.
